Jusqu'ici tout va bien
by timaelan
Summary: Suite de Porcelaine. Mêmes causes, mêmes effets. Pure Romance. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde en scène. 2ème génération. Sans DBGT.
1. Intro: Les Briefs

**JUSQU'ICI TOUT VA BIEN**

_"C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui tombe d'un immeuble de 50 étages. Au fur et à mesure de sa chute, il se répète sans cesse pour se rassurer: jusqu'ici tout va bien, jusqu'ici tout va bien, jusqu'ici tout va bien..."_

_La Haine- Mathieu Kassovitz_

* * *

**Voici la suite de Porcelaine. Il vaut mieux la lire avant de commencer, sous peine de ne pas tout comprendre.**

**Comme d'habitude, j'ai piqué tous les personnages à qui vous savez. **

**PETIT AVERTISSEMENT: C'est M, donc par moment, c'est M. Je peux pas dire mieux. Autre chose, comme annoncé c'est pure romance, pas d'action, pas de gros muscles, c'est pas la peine de chercher. Enfin, ça peut être glauque; mieux vaut être un peu ouvert d'esprit, sinon ça peut heurter. Mais pas d'inquiétude, si ça devait virer sur du yaoi (ce qui n'est pas prévu pour l'instant), je vous avertirai.**

**En piste,**

* * *

**Intro : Les Briefs**

Le regard de Trunks tomba sur sa sœur qui était vautrée dans le fauteuil colossal en face de son bureau. Elle était absorbée dans un magazine piqué dans la salle d'attente et le lisait dans une position invraisemblable sans se soucier de froisser le tissu soyeux de sa robe de soirée.

- Bra, tu es prête ? demanda-t-il pour l'extraire de sa lecture.

- Je te signale que c'est moi qui t'attends, maugréa-t-elle sans même lever la tête.

Il posa son stylo et égalisa soigneusement la pile de papier qui s'entassait devant lui.

- Pas de rafraîchissement en vue alors, c'est bon ? insista-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'interrompit pour le regarder.

- Quel rafraichissement ? questionna-t-elle, piquée par la remarque.

Il se leva et enfila la veste de son smoking.

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'es même pas maquillée. D'habitude, ça dure des heures, les reprises de dernière minute.

Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa joue.

- J'ai oublié, annonça-t-elle avec indifférence.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Goten ne vient pas ? reprit-il.

- Et en quel honneur, il viendrait à ce gala de bienfaisance ? Certainement pas en qualité de généreux donateur… Et il ne peut pas venir en qualité de petit ami de la fille de la présidente de la fondation, non plus.

Trunks soupira en nouant habilement son nœud papillon devant un petit miroir accroché au mur.

- Il va quand même falloir se décider à l'annoncer à Papa et Maman, releva-t-il

- Et tu trouves qu'une soirée à laquelle assiste toute la famille de mon ex-fiancé est le moment rêvé ?

Il fixa sa sœur avec un œil préoccupé.

- Je crois que n'importe quelle minute depuis les deux derniers mois aurait fait l'affaire. A moins que tu n'aies pas envie d'en parler _du tout_, répliqua-t-il.

Bra sursauta à sa réflexion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? J'aime Goten ! protesta-t-elle.

- Bra, j'en ai marre d'être le gardien des secrets, c'est tout. Et je pense que si je me pose des questions, Goten ne tardera pas à le faire aussi. Tu n'as même pas voulu aller voir Chichi et Gokû avec lui.

Bra balança le magazine sur une table basse.

- Cette conversation me gonfle, on y va ?

Trunks lui emboita le pas pour sortir du bureau.

- Toi aussi, tu es seul à ce gala, releva Bra dans l'ascenseur en ajustant sa coiffure dans le miroir.

- Moi, j'ai personne de particulier à y amener.

- Et la copine de Pan ? Celle de la photo ? minauda sa sœur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Le portier leur annonça l'arrivée imminente de leur voiture. Bulma tenait à ce que ses enfants arrivent ensemble à la soirée de bienfaisance organisée par sa Fondation. C'était un événement annuel très important pour elle.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller, marmonna Bra en attendant l'arrivée de la limousine. Papa y échappe tout le temps.

- C'est d'intérêt public que Papa ne vienne pas à ce genre de truc ultra-chic. Quant à toi, il serait temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités.

- Ha !

Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant eux et leur ouvrit la portière pour qu'ils puissent prendre place à l'arrière. Quand la voiture démarra, Bra appuya son front contre la vitre et regarda les lumières la ville défiler sans dire un mot. Trunks lui prit la main.

- Ca va bien se passer, dit-il.

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Toute la famille de son ex-fiancé serait présente à ce gala. Bra redoutait l'accueil qui lui serait réservé, sachant qu'elle s'était quasiment « évadée » de son mariage avec lui devant plus de cinq cents personnes; d'ailleurs, plus de la moitié des invités, témoins de ce naufrage, seraient également présents. Ces noces désastreuses étaient un événement qui avaient beaucoup agité la haute société et les tabloïds.

Trunks sentait l'appréhension de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas spécialement de compassion pour elle. Il était qu'il était temps qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle affronte le monde, loin du petit cocon ouatée que ses parents lui avaient toujours ménagé.

Malgré tout, c'était sa petite sœur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en la voyant si angoissée. Pour sa part, il était surtout inquiet de son obstination à garder sa relation avec Goten aussi secrète et il commençait à douter de ses sentiments pour lui.

Certainement, elle s'était donné du mal pour le conquérir. Mais elle s'était donné du mal pour Damon Stunt aussi, et elle l'avait planté le jour de leur mariage. Trunks connaissait le caractère capricieux de sa sœur.

Et il trouvait depuis le départ que Goten et elle étaient très différents.

Il était bien décidé à surveiller Bra à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se mêler de la vie de sa sœur mais cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il s'occupait de très près de la vie de Goten.


	2. Chapter 1: Bra

**Chapitre 1 : Bra**

Quand Trunks l'aida à sortir de la limousine, Bra et lui affichèrent instinctivement le « sourire qui convient », comme ils aimaient à l'appeler dans la famille, selon une expression de leur mère.

Quelques photographes mondains prirent des clichés et ils leur laissèrent de bonne grâce, le temps d'ajuster leurs angles de vue. Bra prit le bras de son frère et ils rejoignirent Bulma qui se tenait à l'entrée de la réception pour accueillir les convives.

Leur mère était apprêtée avec une élégance rare, splendide et très à l'aise, coutumière de ce genre de situation.

- Bra, ma chérie, tu n'es pas maquillée, nota Bulma avec stupéfaction mais sans se départir de son air aimable et convivial.

- J'ai oublié, grogna Bra avant de saluer une dame d'un certain âge enroulée dans un chiffon hors de prix.

Une ligne d'invités en tenue de soirée défila pendant un moment devant la famille Briefs, selon un rituel bien rôdé, chacun des trois membres s'efforçant d'encourager leur générosité en fonction de la personnalité du donateur potentiel. Mais Bra était nerveuse. Elle guettait du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de la famille Stunt.

Son sang se figea quand elle repéra, sur le tapis d'honneur, l'arrivée de Damon qui tenait à son bras sa sœur Livia.

- Je vais me refaire une beauté, marmonna Bra en tentant de s'éloigner.

Mais Bulma et Trunks la rattrapèrent par le bras. Et elle dut rester jusqu'à ce que les Stunt se plantent devant eux.

- Madame Briefs, vous êtes vraiment ravissante ce soir, lança Damon en lui prenant la main.

- Toujours aussi gentleman, Damon, répondit Bulma avec assurance. Livia, j'adore votre robe.

Damon salua Trunks et se tourna vers Bra qui se tenait avec raideur aux côtés de sa mère et osait à peine le regarder. Il lui prit la main avec douceur.

- Bra, tu es sublime, ce soir. Les mots me manquent.

_Ferme la alors_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Bra, au comble du malaise. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et cilla en réalisant qu'elle avait oublié combien il était beau.

- Merci, murmura t-elle.

Bulma glissa un œil vers sa fille C'était le moment idéal pour faire une allusion à la nécessité de faire un don à la Fondation. Mais Bra restait muette.

- J'espère qu'on pourra compter sur votre générosité, reprit alors Bulma.

Damon continuait à fixer Bra. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

- Sans aucun doute. Surtout si Bra m'accorde la première danse.

La jeune femme tressaillit imperceptiblement. _Pas ça._

- Evidemment, sans problème, répondit Bulma, visiblement enchantée par la suggestion. Si Livia n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, Trunks pourra être son cavalier, cela vous convient-il ?

- Qui pourrait refuser une telle proposition ? Si c'est bon pour Trunks. répondit Livia avec malice en tirant imperceptiblement son frère par le bras.

- J'en serais ravi, ajouta Trunks avec le « sourire qui convient ».

- Ainsi soit-il, conclut Livia en s'éloignant tandis que Damon ne lâchait pas Bra des yeux.

Quand ils furent à bonne distance, Bra se pencha vers sa mère et son frère.

- C'est quoi ce plan ? marmonna-t-elle avec irritation.

- Je veux des chèques pour ma Fondation, chérie. Les Stunt ont un très _gros_ chéquier, répondit Bulma avec un naturel désarmant.

- Et puis, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, la brouille entre nos deux familles a causé du tort à la Capsule. Autant que chacun ait l'impression qu'on s'est réconcilié, ajouta Trunks.

Bra serra les dents. Elle _détestait_ profondément les mondanités et leur cortège d'hypocrisies. Quand l'essentiel des invités fut arrivé, Bulma la libéra des contraintes de l'accueil. Elle se jeta sur le buffet et se fit servir du champagne.

Elle navigua un temps au milieu des convives, accomplissant tous les devoirs que sa mère attendait d'elle. Cependant, elle ressentait clairement la crispation qui l'accueillait parfois. Pour certains, elle restait Madame Scandale, la petite Princesse pourrie-gâtée et même, certaines personnes se permirent de lui glisser à l'oreille des remarques dont elle se serait clairement passé.

Elle s'efforçait de rester loin de Damon ayant vaguement l'impression qu'il cherchait de son côté à l'approcher, surveillé à ce sujet par sa sorcière de sœur.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Bra s'éclipsa avec un verre de champagne par la sortie de service. Elle se retrouva dans une petite cour obscure animée par les allers-venues du personnel. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et ferma les yeux. _Dieu, que c'est long. _Si elle avait su voler correctement, elle se serait peut-être enfuie mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa mère. Sans compter le risque qu'elle finisse par se vautrer dans les poubelles.

Elle était censée _vendre_ la Fondation à un maximum de personnes mais de toute façon, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle était à ce jour le pire argument de la famille Briefs. Même son frère, qui avait parfois manqué de savoir-vivre avec certaines filles de ces familles riches, n'avait jamais fait l'objet d'une opprobre aussi unanime.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? hurla Trunks, le bal va commencer ! Dépêche-toi.

Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

- Aaah, tu fumes encore ! Bra, bouge-toi. Je te rappelle qu'on danse avec les Stunt. On peut vraiment pas compter sur toi.

Il prit sa cigarette et la jeta avant de saisir son poignet et de l'entraîner vers la salle de bal.

Elle ajusta ses cheveux nerveusement en s'avançant au bras de son frère au milieu de la piste marbrée, au centre de laquelle se tenaient déjà Damon et sa sœur. Trunks remit sa main à Damon et prit celle de Livia alors que Bulma finissait son discours sur l'estrade.

L'assemblée silencieuse était réunie en cercle autour de l'aire réservée aux danseurs. Tandis que les musiciens ajustaient leurs instruments, Bra ressentit toutes ces paires d'yeux braqués sur eux, indécis, cherchant à savoir comment interpréter la situation, devant les anciens fiancés réunis pour une danse.

Damon plaça sa main sur sa taille. Elle posa la sienne sur son épaule, le laissa saisir sa main libre pour se mettre en position et finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Avec étonnement, elle ne rencontra aucune rancœur sans son regard, plutôt une certaine bienveillance, presque complice. _L'enfoiré, il est vraiment beau._

Quand la musique commença, Bra se détendit un peu. Elle restait sur ses gardes, s'attendant à ce qu'il tente un geste déplacé mais il resta très sage et progressivement, elle se laissa porter par les notes.

- Je suis désolé pour le restaurant, je voulais te le dire, chuchota-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- C'est rien, c'est oublié répondit-elle très vite.

- Et je voulais te féliciter pour tes examens, j'ai vu tes notes.

Elle rougit un peu. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était un vrai compliment dans sa bouche. Il avait même été consulter ses notes. Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, ce mec était décidément un vrai masochiste.

- Pourquoi tu passerais pas un de ces jours ? On est pas obligé de rester en froid, tu crois pas ? Mes sœurs ont fini leur crise et tu n'es pas obligée de les croiser, proposa t-il.

- C'est une idée, répondit Bra évasivement.

Elle n'était pas sûre de cerner les intentions du jeune homme. Soit il tentait de faire la paix et c'est ce que Bulma et Trunks appelaient de leurs vœux, soit il avait des arrière-pensées et c'est ce que Bra redoutait le plus.

- J'ai appris que tu fréquentais quelqu'un, lâcha-t-elle pour tâter le terrain.

- On peut dire ça, si ça peut te rassurer. Et toi ?

Bra cilla un peu. Elle hésita à peine avant de répondre.

- Non, personne.

Comme pour la punir de son mensonge, c'est à ce moment précis que le sort lui permis de réaliser que la Famille Son venait d'arriver. Parmi eux, se trouvait Goten qui l'observait, une coupe de champagne à la main, l'air sombre.

Elle se raidit imperceptiblement mais Damon sentit son sursaut.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle afficha le « sourire qui convient » et le détrompa avec naturel, attendant désespérément les dernières notes de la mélodie.

Quand la musique cessa, elle se sépara de son cavalier en veillant à ne pas y mettre d'empressement suspect. Mais quand elle voulut s'en éloigner il la rattrapa par la main.

- Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à notre table ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Tu sais Livia et moi… La dernière fois qu'on s'est croisées, ça n'a pas été très sympathique…

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, viens, regarde, même Trunks s'assoit avec nous.

Bra aperçut son frère qui suivait Livia docilement jusqu'à la table des Stunt. _Le traître._ En tournant la tête, elle croisa aussi les yeux de sa mère qui lui faisait discrètement un signe d'encouragement. Elle souffla rapidement, comme si elle s'apprêtait à monter sur un ring.

- Dans ce cas… Comment refuser ?

Livia et Trunks étaient déjà installés et discutaient affaire. Bra cherchait désespérément à croiser discrètement le regard de Goten mais la configuration de la salle et la foule qui y était rassemblée ne le permettaient pas. Les serveurs commençaient à apporter le repas tandis que certains des convives dansaient encore.

Au départ, mal à l'aise, Bra se détendit après un verre de bon vin et se mit à débattre avec Damon du contenu des cours de troisième année. Progressivement, elle se trouva projetée un an en arrière, quand ils se fréquentaient encore et débattaient des sujets qu'elle étudiait en classe avec une certaine passion. Ca avait été une des choses qu'elle avait particulièrement aimé faire avec lui.

A ce moment-là, elle oublia l'image de Goten, son air sombre et sa coupe de champagne.

Trunks se leva subitement juste avant qu'on ne leur serve le dessert.

- Excusez-moi un instant, je reviens il y a là-bas une personne que je n'ai plus vue depuis très longtemps et que je dois absolument saluer.

Bra le suivit des yeux, légèrement anesthésiée par le vin. Elle se demanda de qui son frère était en train de parler. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un prétexte. Goten lui revint à l'esprit. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et le suivit.

- Pareil, je reviens tout de suite. lâcha-t-elle sommairement en disparaissant dans la foule.

Elle tomba sur Trunks qui parlait avec Marron et Goten.

- Tu as vu Bra ? Marron est revenue, lui annonça son frère avec enthousiasme.

- Marron ? Depuis quand ? demanda Bra qui releva surtout sa main autour de la taille de Goten.

- Ca fait deux jours, tout juste, le temps d'avaler le décalage horaire, quoi. Ca va les Briefs ? claironna Marron avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

- C'est Marron qui m'a convaincu de venir, précisa Goten, elle n'avait pas de cavalier.

- Tu aurais pu me demander ! objecta Trunks.

- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu n'étais pas accompagné en ce genre d'occasions et puis comme ça, Goten ne restait pas dans sa grotte comme un ours qu'il est, répondit Marron.

Bra se sentit un peu mise à l'écart de la conversation. Goten, Trunks et Marron avaient été inséparables plus jeunes. Il y avait eu une vague romance entre Trunks et elle des années auparavant. Rien de sérieux. Ils étaient toujours restés très liés. Au point qu'elle se permettait de tenir Goten par la taille.

- Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'ai ramené mon chéquier, souligna Marron avec un sourire moqueur.

- On s'en fout de ton chéquier, Marron. C'est à ma mère que ça fera plaisir. Va donc la voir.

Bra nota que Goten s'obstinait à ne pas la regarder. Cela la mit de mauvaise humeur.

- Trunks, on ne peut pas laisser les Stunt, ça va être l'heure des dons, glissa t-elle à son frère.

- Ouais, Marron, Goten, on en finit là-bas et après on fait la fête, OK ?

Trunks et Bra reprirent leur place abandonnant leurs amis.


	3. Chapter 2: Pan

**Chapitre 2 Pan**

Ils étaient évidemment arrivés en retard. Pan maudit son père, toujours absorbé par son travail, toujours distrait, parfois tellement, _hors du monde_.

La jeune fille ajusta sa robe avant d'entrer dans la salle principale. _Dieu, que c'est court, comment c'est autorisé de fabriquer des trucs aussi inconfortables._ Elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Si elle ne bougeait pas, c'était parfait.

Sa mère apparut derrière elle. « Tu es magnifique, chérie » souffla t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Disant cela, Videl ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la maigreur et la pâleur de sa fille qui l'inquiétait particulièrement ces derniers temps.

- C'est pas un peu court ? demanda son père qui se battait avec son nœud papillon, debout devant le miroir à côté de sa fille.

- Rabat-Joie, répliqua Videl sur le ton de la plaisanterie en saisissant le bout de tissu des mains de son mari pour le nouer elle-même.

Pan attarda son regard sur ses parents. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer leur complicité après tant d'années ensemble. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la musique qui annonçait la première danse.

- Ca y est, ça commence, j'y vais ! s'exclama Pan en quittant ses parents.

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bal et fendit la foule pour se dégager une vue sur la piste de danse. Trunks dansait avec une femme brune très distinguée. Elle mit un temps à identifier une des sœurs de Damon Stunt. _Comment elle s'appelle, celle-là, déjà ? Livia, je crois._

La mine de Pan se renfrogna. Elle était venue à cette réception des plus ennuyeuse que parce qu'elle savait que Trunks y serait _seul_. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y emmenait pas cette fille à qui elle avait eu la faiblesse de le présenter.

_Je ne vais jamais y arriver…_

Elle se souvenait de ce jour où il l'avait appelée pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient se voir, un mois auparavant. Son cœur s'était presque arrêté de battre ce jour-là. Elle avait bafouillé et il lui avait proposé d'aller la retrouver après la sortie de ses cours.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait, alors ? Un truc totalement _pathétique, _vue la suite des événements. Après avoir accepté avec une vénération _débile_, elle avait séché ses cours pour rentrer se changer et mettre ce qu'elle avait trouvé de plus féminin dans sa garde-robe. Elle s'était littéralement _déguisée_. De toute façon, il n'avait manifestement pas fait la différence.

- Alors, les cours ? lança Trunks quand la serveuse eut pris la commande.

- C'est quasiment fini, les examens commencent la semaine prochaine. Bra va bien ?

- Bra va toujours bien, tu ne l'as pas vue récemment ? s'étonna-t-il

- Non, elle révise je crois, ça fait un mois que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, elle révise… Y a un truc que je voulais te demander…

Pan sentit un certain malaise dans la voix de Trunks tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa sacoche. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'était emballé, son souffle était devenu court.

Puis la stupeur l'avait saisie quand il avait placé un magazine sur la table entre eux, ouvert à une page bien précise.

Il glissa le papier vers elle et elle scruta la photo qu'il lui pointait du doigt. C'était un cliché pris au mariage de Bra. Pan y apparaissait en premier plan dans sa robe de cérémonie. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Tu peux me dire qui c'est ? demanda Trunks en désignant une fille un peu en retrait derrière elle sur l'image.

Pan le regarda avec un air ahuri. Il attendait sa réponse avec sérieux. Elle aurait pu hurler.

- Ca va pas, Pannie ? s'inquiéta Trunks en remarquant qu'elle avait pâli subitement.

- Faut que j'aille me rafraîchir, dit-elle très vite en s'enfuyant de leur table.

Il la suivit du regard, un peu stupéfait. Elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes. _Quelle conne, quelle conne, quelle conne…_ Là où elle avait vu un rendez-vous intime, il avait juste besoin d'elle pour rencontrer une autre fille. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Finalement, essayant de positiver, elle se dit que Trunks n'avait peut-être pas d'arrière-pensées et pouvait voir besoin de la rencontrer pour une raison sans rapport avec une relation amoureuse.

Et comme elle avait été idiote jusqu'au bout, elle lui avait livré l'information. La fille était étudiante dans un des cours de Pan et elle lui présenterait sans problème à la sortie.

Et une semaine plus tard, Pan les voyait repartir dans la voiture de Trunks en sortant de la fac.

Les choses étaient douloureusement limpides Trunks était à ce point aveugle à son sujet qu'il lui avait littéralement demandé de jouer les entremetteuses pour lui.

C'est ce jour-là que le corps de Pan avait commencé à refuser de se nourrir correctement.

Mais ce soir-là, elle savait que Trunks ne s'intéressait déjà plus à la fille, ou la fille à Trunks, peu importait. L'essentiel était que cette fille avait un nouveau petit ami.

C'est pour ça que Pan était venue à cette stupide réception. Elle observa les danseurs en repensant à tous ces événements.

- Pannie-Girl, tu es là aussi ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et fut surprise de trouver son oncle, qui tenait Marron à son bras.

- Salut, Pan ! lança joyeusement Marron. Y'a tout le monde ce soir, c'est super pour un retour.

Pan sourit faiblement.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, chérie ? Viens à notre table si tu veux, proposa Marron.

Mais Pan jeta un œil ennuyé sur les verres que tenait le couple. _C'est déjà pas les premiers, les gars._

- Ca va aller, je vais rester avec mes parents, marmonna Pan en s'éloignant.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver un copain ! lui lança Goten sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle le fusilla du regard tandis que Marron lui donnait un coup de coude. _Ces deux-là font bien la paire_.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé Marron.

Elles ne s'étaient jamais fréquentées vraiment, compte tenu de leur différence d'âge mais Pan avait toujours considéré qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur Goten. Elle avait une vie décousue et Goten n'avait pas besoin de gens comme ça autour de lui, surtout depuis la mort de Valèse.

Valèse ne s'y était d'ailleurs pas trompée et durant les trois ans qu'avait duré sa relation avec Goten, il avait été sommé de tenir Marron à distance. Même si Pan savait que son oncle n'avait jamais vraiment respecté les directives de sa fiancée.

Marron avait toujours été une fille bizarre, un peu à l'écart. Surtout, Pan estimait qu'elle avait peu de morale.

Un jour où Pan devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans, sa mère lui avait demandé, au cours d'une fête, de récupérer quelque chose dans sa voiture. Pan se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette soirée où, faisant son chemin dans le dédale obscure du parking, elle avait surpris Marron avec un homme dans une posture éloquente. Pan s'était figée, le souffle coupé, avant que le couple ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Elle aurait pu vomir. D'autant que le type n'était pas vraiment un petit ami de Marron, ni avant, ni après…A la réflexion, Pan n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée de qui il était.

Marron avait essayé de la rappeler quand elle s'était enfuie. Horrifiée comme elle l'était, Pan ne se serait arrêtée de courir pour rien au monde.

Un peu plus tard, Marron l'avait coincée pour discuter. Pan n'avait pas vraiment gardé ses paroles en mémoire, mais elle se souvenait que Marron semblait plus concernée par l'embarras de Pan que par la crainte qu'elle raconte ça à n'importe qui.

Pan était restée imperméable à son discours d'excuses. Un vague dégoût avait simplement imprimée l'esprit de la jeune fille à tout jamais_._

Pan devait aussi admettre qu'elle n'aimait pas Marron à cause de sa proximité avec Trunks. Ils avaient même eu une histoire quelques années auparavant. Pan n'avait pas suivi ça de très près parce qu'elle était plus jeune et pas franchement intéressée par ces détails à cette époque. Ce qu'il y avait à en retenir, c'est que ça n'avait pas duré.

Ca aurait dû rassurer Pan, mais en réalité l'amitié solide qui liait encore Marron à Trunks la rendait encore plus amère. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer Marron tellement indigne de l'attention de Trunks, tellement _en-dessous_.

Voilà ce qu'était Marron dans l'esprit de Pan qui ne comprenait pas comment Goten et Trunks étaient restés ses amis depuis si longtemps.

Pour l'instant, Pan ne quittait pas la table de Trunks des yeux. Il était toujours avec Livia et ils mangeaient en discutant avec animation. Pan serrait ses poings sous la table.

- Tu as été voir Trunks et Bra, ma chérie ? demanda sa mère subitement.

- Pas encore, Maman, ils ont l'air occupés…

Videl caressa la joue de sa fille. Elle la trouvait préoccupée et estimait également qu'à son âge, elle n'était plus dans l'obligation de coller aux pas de ses parents comme elle le faisait ce soir. Elle aurait préféré la voir attablée avec des gens de son âge. L'œil de Videl n'avait pas manqué de glisser sur l'assiette de Pan qui était encore quasiment intacte.

- Pas si occupés, je suis sûre, releva Videl, je vais leur dire bonjour, tu viens ?

Pan hésita et suivit sa mère.

- Trunks, Bra, comment ça va ? demanda Videl.

Le frère et la sœur lui adressèrent un large sourire.

- Bonsoir, Damon, salua Videl d'un hochement de tête.

Elle avait tout de suite reconnu le fiancé éconduit.

- Salut, Pan ! lâcha Bra. Tu viens avec nous ?

Pan hocha la tête timidement. Bra prit soin de lui ménager une place entre Damon et elle. Pan comprit la manœuvre et lui jeta un regard sombre.

Soudain la lumière baissa et un roulement de tambour invita l'assemblée au silence. Videl était déjà repartie se rassoir. Bulma apparut à nouveau sur l'estrade en expliquant que des hôtesses allaient passer avec des paniers pour récupérer les généreux dons de la soirée.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit la nouvelle tandis que d'élégantes jeunes filles faisaient déjà leurs apparitions aux quatre coins de la salle.

Livia Stunt sortit un chéquier qui paraissait d'une taille totalement démesuré. Elle ouvrit son stylo et le laissa un instant en suspens. Trunks murmura quelque chose à son oreille et elle lui sourit malicieusement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui saisit la main qui devait écrire. Il la guida pour inscrire un montant sur le chèque. Elle le laissa faire, docile mais attentive.

Il suspendit son geste pour la laisser décrypter le résultat. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis elle sourit à nouveau et ajouta un chiffre que Pan ne pouvait voir de sa place.

Bra se tortillait pour essayer d'entrevoir le résultat.

Subitement Trunks et Bra se tournèrent vers Pan. Son _ki _ s'était anormalement élevé. La scène l'avait mise hors d'elle et elle avait du mal à se contenir.

Bra comprit immédiatement

- Pan, c'est du cirque, c'est du business, c'est _que _du business, chuchota-t-elle avec empressement à son oreille.

Le regard de Pan croisa celui de Trunks, interrogateur. Elle rougit imperceptiblement. Elle sentit alors la main de son oncle sur sa nuque et celle de Bra sur sa cuisse sous la table.

- Tout va bien, ici ? demanda Goten, qui était apparu derrière sa nièce, de l'air le plus dégagé qu'il put.

Les Stunt n'avaient rien capté de l'incident, Livia était occupée à finir de signer son chèque et son frère discutait avec un convive de la table d'à côté.

Marron arriva à son tour. Elle resta debout derrière Trunks et jeta un coup d'œil à Pan.

- Moi, je livre directement au patron, susurra-t-elle en glissant un papier replié dans la pochette de Trunks

Il pressa sa main en guise de remerciement. Elle chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Il acquiesça silencieusement.

A nouveau, Pan sentit le dégoût et le malaise l'envahir. Goten qui avait toujours sa main sur sa nuque pressa un peu son cou, comme pour lui rappeler de se calmer. Sous la table, Bra faisait de même sur sa cuisse.

Marron se releva et regarda Pan, dubitative. Elle fit un signe à Goten et ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau.

- Pan, calme-toi ! marmonna Bra avec autorité.

Trunks regardait Pan avec préoccupation. Elle se sentit subitement totalement confuse, avec l'impression de s'être mise à nue devant l'assemblée toute entière. Elle se leva et s'excusa avant de quitter la table. Elle aurait voulu mourir.

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. _Le refuge des loosers_. Avant qu'elle n'y arrive, Trunks la rattrapa par le bras.

- Pannie-Girl, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle resta figée. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Finalement, elle baissa la tête avec un air d'entêtement. Il essaya de se mettre au niveau de son regard.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? insista-t-il.

C'était peut-être le moment de lui expliquer. C'est ce que lui disait son cerveau. Son cerveau le lui disait mais ne se décidait pas à le faire. Sa bouche restait collée. Elle essaya alors de lui dire avec les yeux, relevant la tête et les plantant dans les siens. Ses grands yeux d'obsidienne, au bord des larmes. Il essaya de déchiffrer le message, elle crut qu'il déchiffrait le message. Elle était à ce point transparente qu'il ne déchiffrait pas le message ? Il hésita.

- OKay, bon, si tu ne veux rien me dire, tu préfères peut-être en parler avec Bra ? finit-il par lâcher.

Elle eut l'estomac broyé par la réponse. Il tournait déjà les talons pour aller chercher sa sœur.

- Trunks ! rappela-t-elle sans savoir comment elle avait si subitement retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.

Il s'arrêta pour lui faire face à nouveau, attendant la suite.

- Ca va aller… Ca va, dit-elle misérablement en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je crois.

Il lui sourit et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour lui frotter le dos amicalement.

- Ca ne peut pas être si grave, dit-il sur un ton rassurant.

- Je vais rentrer, c'est mieux, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une seule idée hantait son esprit, celle de le serrer dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 3: Trunks

**Chapitre 3 : Trunks**

Trunks se réveilla doucement, la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde. Il ouvrit ses yeux avec précaution. Il portait encore la chemise et le pantalon de la veille. Il tourna la tête. Marron dormait, recroquevillée à côté de lui, visiblement transie de froid dans le minuscule chiffon qui avait office de robe de soirée. Elle avait la tête collée contre lui et un bras sur sa poitrine.

Il se sentit heureux qu'elle soit revenue. Elle était partie presqu'un an et il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle lui avait manqué jusqu'à hier soir.

Marron était photographe professionnelle. Ou plutôt, la photographie remplissait sa vie. En fait, elle disposait, grâce à la prévoyance et à l'opportunisme émérite de sa mère, d'un pactole suffisant pour faire à peu près ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie. Elle avait donc étudié la photographie. Elle décrochait de temps à autre des contrats mais choisissait toujours ses sujets et refusaient les propositions qui ne lui convenaient pas. Ses cachets ne lui auraient pas permis de vivre.

Plus jeune, elle avait commencé par la mode et avait glissé vers la publicité. Ce monde-là était derrière elle maintenant, et elle s'orientait plutôt vers le journalisme. Comme elle obtenait assez peu de contrats, elle montait des expositions et publiait de temps à autre des livres de photos. Bulma était d'ailleurs une bonne cliente.

Cette dernière année, elle avait décidé de faire le tour du monde pour prendre des clichés des différents conflits armés qui parsemaient la planète. Une entreprise risquée qui n'avait pas vraiment enchanté son père. Même Trunks avait essayé de l'en dissuader, un peu inquiet de la voir partir seule en terre inconnue, quoiqu'elle ait été tout à fait armée pour faire face aux situations périlleuses.

Mais quand Marron avait une idée, il était difficile de l'en détourner et rien ni personne n'avait réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Il se souvenait lui avoir fait ses adieux, environ douze mois auparavant. Goten et lui l'avaient suivie des yeux avec peu d'enthousiasme tandis qu'elle s'engageait avec entrain sur le tapis roulant de l'aéroport avec pour seul bagage un sac à dos et une veste en jeans.

Maintenant, elle était rentrée saine et sauve, fidèle à ce qu'elle avait toujours été et Trunks était rassuré.

Il se dégagea doucement. Elle marmonna en se retournant et replongea dans le sommeil. Il se leva et la recouvrit avec un coin de la couverture.

Il laissa ses pieds le guider jusqu'à la cuisine et mit la cafetière en route sans même y réfléchir. Ils étaient dans l'appartement que la Capsule mettait à sa disposition. C'était une sorte de logement de fonction qu'il pouvait utiliser pour se détendre quand la cadence de travail était trop intense. Il y habitait de temps à autres quand il avait besoin d'intimité mais préférait résider à temps plein avec sa famille.

Il se frotta le crâne. Marron et lui avait beaucoup fêté la veille. Après le gala, ils s'étaient littéralement enfuis, pressés de se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps. Goten les avait lâchés, certainement pour rester avec Bra.

Sans lui, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose mais Trunks devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis longtemps. Marron savait toujours trouver le bon endroit et mettre l'ambiance et il avait ri comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il n'était pas sûr de se souvenir de tout. Il jeta un œil dans le salon et repéra une bouteille de champagne à moitié vide et un cendrier avec des mégots suspects. Il sourit. _Pas de doute, Marron est de retour._

Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bains. Finalement, tout était pour le mieux. La réconciliation officielle avec les Stunt allait débloquer certaines affaires épineuses de la Capsule. Goten allait mieux. Il se doucha et s'habilla.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, il trouva Marron déjà attablée devant son bol. Elle avait enfilé un de ses pulls pour se réchauffer. Son teint trouble et sa coiffure anarchique trahissaient son manque de sommeil et les excès de la veille.

- Ca va ? On a un peu abusé, non ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle hocha la tête avec un air vaseux.

- Goten n'est pas venu. C'est dommage. Tu sais pourquoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je peux bien te le dire. Il sort avec Bra mais personne n'est au courant.

Marron écarquilla les yeux.

- Il aurait pu me le dire quand même ! C'est bizarre, Bra devait se marier aux dernières nouvelles, non ?

- C'est compliqué, il te racontera ça lui-même.

- J'aurais pas misé sur ces deux-là, conclut Marron distraitement.

- Moi non plus mais personne ne nous demande notre avis et il va mieux, tu sais.

Marron se mordit la lèvre elle s'en voulait un peu d'être partie à un moment où Goten n'allait pas bien. Mais il était mal depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à geler le cours de sa vie, son projet lui avait tellement tenu à cœur. Et elle savait que Trunks veillerait sur lui.

Elle était un peu étonnée de le savoir avec Bra mais elle s'était attendue à trouver du changement après un an d'absence.

Elle regarda Trunks. Lui, semblait égal à lui-même.

- Et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? demanda t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il en faisant la moue.

Marron n'approfondit pas la question. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre sa réponse.

- Je crois que Pannie en pince pour toi, tu sais, lâcha t-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée de café.

Les yeux de Trunks s'arrondirent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Je te dis que Pan est raide de toi, t'as rien vu ? répéta Marron avec humeur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Trunks resta muet. Il réfléchit un instant. Il repensa alors à cette émergence d'énergie qui avait émané d'elle à la réception. Il essaya de se souvenir l'enchaînement des événements juste à ce moment précis. C'était au moment du chèque. Une occasion où il sortait immanquablement tous ses atouts charme. Comme il avait fait avec Livia. Ce n'était qu'un jeu bien sûr, pour elle comme pour lui, mais pour Pan, vu de l'extérieur, ça n'était peut-être pas apparu comme tel.

- Tas rien vu. T'es vraiment nul, Trunks. Elle était déjà comme ça avant que je parte. Je pensais que ça passerait mais j'ai pu constater hier que c'est loin d'être le cas, ajouta Marron.

Trunks se laissa tomber sur la chaise, un peu sonné par la révélation. Il regarda Marron, elle le fixait avec amusement, son bol au bord des lèvres.

- Alors ? demanda t-elle.

- Alors quoi ? répliqua-t-il bêtement.

Elle reposa son bol avec précaution et lui saisit le menton avec sérieux.

- Trunks, Pannie est comme notre petite sœur. Elle est droite et fragile, tu ne dois pas lui faire de mal. Elle est…pure, tu comprends ?

Il la repoussa avec vivacité.

- Mais je ne lui ai rien fait. J'ai rien fait ! Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un monstre.

Il était énervé sans savoir pourquoi. Marron haussa les épaules sans répondre. Elle se leva et s'étira, comprenant que le sujet était maintenant l'affaire personnelle de Trunks.

Il ne put s'empêcher de contempler les formes de son corps sous le tissu de ses vêtements. Elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas changé.

- Tu veux t'installer ici en attendant de trouver un appartement ? lança-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Bah, ce sera mieux que l'hôtel, mais t'es sûr que t'as pas besoin de l'appart ?

- Pas de besoin vital, tu peux y aller.

Marron le remercia en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et quitta la pièce pour aller se doucher. Il resta seul devant la table en désordre.

Son esprit revint vers Pan comme un aimant. Pan était comme une petite sœur au même titre que Bra. Les filles avaient toujours été les _bébés_ du clan. Objets de toutes les mesures de protection d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien sûr, ses rapports avec Pan n'avaient jamais pris l'ampleur de ses rapports avec sa propre sœur mais elle évoluait, dans l'esprit du jeune homme, dans la même dimension.

S'il ne considérait plus sa sœur comme une enfant, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question pour Pan. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir donner son âge. Vingt ou vingt-et-un. Mathématiquement, avec cette donnée sur la table, il devait admettre qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille.

Il passa une main sur son visage pour clarifier ses pensées. Physiquement, non plus, bien sûr, elle n'était plus une enfant. Mais Trunks ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée. Lui, l'expert du détail, le chasseur, était incapable de donner une description précise de ses atours.

Qu'en aurait-il fait de toute façon ? Pan était Pan ce n'était pas n'importe quel plan de base qu'on jauge en premier lieu sur son physique.

Il se sentit mal, subitement. Il se sentait pris en défaut. _Peut-être que Marron se fait des idées, après tout._ Son esprit trouva cette hypothèse tout à fait sympathique, même si en coulisse son cerveau lui rappelait que Marron avait certainement plus de flair que lui.

- Tu médites encore ? demanda Marron qui revenait en se séchant les cheveux.

- Je pense à Pan, avoua piteusement Trunks, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, Briefs. A toi de savoir, répliqua t-elle malicieusement en se chaussant.

Elle enfila sa veste de la veille et épingla la masse blonde de ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Elle saisit son sac et mit la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle se retourna vers lui.

- En revanche, je sais ce que tu ne dois pas faire. Ne couche pas avec elle, tant que tu n'es pas sûr de toi, compris ? On se voit, plus tard.

Elle sortit tandis qu'il lui faisait un vague signe de la main et le laissa à nouveau se débattre avec ses doutes.


	5. Chapter 4: Goten

**Chapitre 4 Goten**

Goten écoutait les babillages de Bra qui lui parvenaient depuis la salle de bains. Elle était au téléphone avec sa mère. Il ferma les yeux un instant, étendu sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête.

Elle était devenue comme une drogue depuis deux mois. _Comme un médicament ?_ Il avait été fou la veille en la voyant danser avec son ex-fiancé. Il avait été pris d'une irrésistible envie de se jeter sur lui. Une impulsion d'une force qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps, en fait la réaction d'un être enfin vivant.

Cette envie n'avait duré qu'une seconde il avait croisé le regard rassurant de Trunks, Marron lui avait glissé un mot sur les astuces de Bulma pour attiser la générosité au profit de sa fondation. Et la réalité avait repris sa place dans son esprit. Il n'était pas sur une aire de combat. Il était simplement dans un _bal_. Une connerie de _bal _où on danse bien sûr, où des tas de gens normaux _dansent _sans se sauter dessus.

Mais s'il avait réussi à calmer son envie d'exploser la tête de Damon Stunt, il n'avait pas réussi à calmer sa méfiance viscérale à son égard. Il avait surveillé le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre des réactions de Bra aux paroles qu'il lui chuchotait et que Goten n'avait aucune chance d'entendre.

Son sang bouillonnait redoutablement et quelques verres de champagne étaient tout juste parvenu à redescendre la pression. Il avait croisé les yeux surpris de Bra. Elle avait compris qu'il était à la limite.

Il avait failli la franchir quand Damon l'avait retenue par la main, alors qu'elle essayait de se libérer de sa présence, et l'avait finalement convaincue de rejoindre la table des Stunt.

Goten avait patienté. Mais même la présence de Marron n'avait pas réussi à le détourner de sa préoccupation. Il réalisa au cours du repas que la situation faisait naître et croître progressivement son désir pour elle. Il avait pas mal bu pour tenter de se détendre et dissimuler la tension qui montait inexorablement.

Quand Trunks et Bra les avaient rejoints un instant pour saluer Marron, il n'avait même pas pu la regarder, luttant contre l'envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le temps lui parut s'étirer lamentablement avant que Bulma annonce le moment des dons. Il guettait le _ki _ de Bra, à défaut de pouvoir l'observer en direct puisque leurs tables étaient trop éloignées.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, c'est l'aura de Pan qui jaillit subitement. _Un mauvais aura. Colère._ Il s'était aussitôt précipité pour la rejoindre. Cette menace couverte, l'irritation rampante de sa nièce, le détourna un instant de son obsession mais encore une fois, il évita de regarder Bra, sa nuque dégagée par sa coiffure, les quelques boucles qui retombaient sur ses omoplates, ses épaules nues, la chute vertigineuse de son dos.

Sa main tremblait un peu de penser à tous ces détails qu'il n'avait qu'entr'aperçus une seconde seulement. Il fut soulagé de s'éloigner de leur table sur un signe libérateur de Marron.

Il n'avait même pas réussi à profiter de ses retrouvailles avec elle. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur le moment où Bra serait à nouveau à lui tout entière, hors des contraintes ennuyeuses de la société.

Et enfin, il la vit, un peu plus loin, tournée vers lui. Elle lui parlait silencieusement avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle était seule mais si elle restait en évidence trop longtemps, ça ne durerait pas. Déjà un couple d'un certain âge lui parlait, elle hochait la tête en leur souriant mais son regard revenait toujours ver lui, comme un appel au secours.

Elle se libéra de la conversation et accéléra le pas vers le couloir qui menait aux toilettes et aux salons privés.

Il se leva d'un coup et suivit la même direction, sans même se soucier de Marron ou de ses quelques voisins de table. Il ne voyait plus rien, juste l'entrée du couloir dans lequel elle avait disparu.

Il ne la repéra pas tout de suite et longea le corridor « Goten ! » chuchota-t-elle. Il la découvrit derrière un rideau qui masquait un renfoncement. Il l'enlaça aussitôt et l'embrassa avidement. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

- J'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais au bout, souffla-t-elle, ma mère nous prostitue quasiment…Pour sa foutue fondation…

Il la laissait à peine parler. Ses mains naviguaient sur son corps, appréciant le contact soyeux du bustier de la robe. Il passa sa langue dans son cou et la plaqua au mur. « Goten », murmura t-elle avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix.

Il releva la robe pour passer sa main dans sa culotte. « Pas ici ! » protesta-t-elle cette fois-ci. Il ne l'écoutait pas et continuait ses assauts. Il déchira sans difficulté la pauvre pièce de lingerie qu'elle portait. Elle sursauta. « Si on nous trouve ? Goten, arrête ! »

Mais il n'arrêtait pas et elle ne faisait rien pour le repousser vraiment. Il sentait son excitation qui se mélangeait à son angoisse de se trouver dans une position si périlleuse. Il descendit la fermeture éclair au dos de la robe et libéra ses seins du bustier, avant de la soulever, dos au mur.

Elle cessa le combat et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Toute cette putain de soirée interminable, j'ai pensé qu'à ça » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Le frottement de son pantalon contre son sexe nu confirma ces paroles. Bra resserra son éteinte. Malgré l'émotion qui montait en elle, elle ne perdait pas tout à fait de vue, qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre toute leurs aises dans cet endroit.

Il ouvrit sa braguette et sortit son pénis. Il se frotta contre elle et elle étouffa un gémissement. « Goten, pas ici, on va nous entendre…Dépêche-toi. »

Il sourit cyniquement sans obéir à sa requête, continuant à faire les choses exactement comme il avait décidé de les faire. Elle serra les dents et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour contenir tout son qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche. « Putain, Goten, entre maintenant… » grogna-t-elle, entre deux souffles.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Elle le regarda intensément avec défi et d'un mouvement de hanche, essaya de provoquer elle-même la pénétration. Il eut un mouvement de recul et elle manqua son coup. Elle le fixa avec incrédulité.

Il la saisit par la taille, la remit debout et la retourna face au mur. Elle le laissa faire, un peu perplexe. Il se colla à elle. « C'est moi qui décide, princesse » susurra-t-il à son oreille. Elle se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il passait sa langue dans son cou. Il la souleva un peu et la pénétra enfin. Un gémissement lui échappa. Il s'enfonça un peu plus avant et commença son va-et-vient sans se presser.

Bra se tenait au mur d'une main et serrait un doigt de l'autre entre ses dents pour tenter de canaliser les sons que son plaisir expulsait assez incontrolablement de sa bouche. « Goten, ça va pas le faire ! » bégaya-t-elle en sentant un orgasme monter le long de son échine.

Il ralentit la cadence et la prit par le cou. « Tu veux pas qu'on arrête là, si ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Assez providentiellement, à cet instant, la musique se remit en route. Les décibels se répercutèrent jusqu'à eux. « Continue ! Maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier et un éclair traversa le corps de Bra qui lâcha un début de cri qu'elle musela aussitôt. Peu de temps après, elle ressentit l'éjaculation de Goten et son grognement rauque.

Il déposa un baiser à la base de son cou et se retira lentement, rétablissant précautionneusement l'équilibre de Bra. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit par terre. Il s'installa à côté d'elle en se rhabillant.

Elle ajusta sa robe, ramassa les lambeaux de son sous-vêtement qu'elle fourra dans la poche de smocking de Goten. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et elle se laissa aller contre lui.

- T'as eu peur ? demanda t-il avec amusement.

- J'ai adoré.

- Parce que t'as eu peur. J'en avais trop envie.

La vérité c'est qu'il en avait toujours envie. Le sexe avec Bra était quelque chose d'unique pour lui. Avec Valèse, ça avait toujours été très sage, très rapidement, plus tellement passionné, presque convenu. Après Valèse, ça avait été à peu près n'importe quoi, avec des bons moments, il devait le reconnaître, mais rétrospectivement, n'importe quoi. Avec Bra, c'était spécial parce qu'elle le fascinait tellement et elle lui rendait son désir.

Ils s'étaient éclipsés par la porte de service, sans prévenir personne. Comme il pleuvait et que Bra n'avait pas de voiture, ils s'étaient envolés jusqu'à chez lui où ils étaient arrivés trempés. Le corps de Bra moulé dans sa robe imbibée de pluie avait encore eu beaucoup d'effet et il avait trouvé un moyen efficace de la réchauffer.

Ils s'étaient endormis au petit matin. C'est l'appel de Bulma sur le portable de Bra qui avait fini par les réveiller. « Oh, mon Dieu ! Ma mère ! » s'était exclamé Bra en sautant du lit comme un diable de sa boîte. Et elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains pour répondre.

Ca faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il l'entendait discuter avec animation sans saisir le sens des mots. Il était censé manger chez Gohan ce soir. Il aurait voulu que Bra l'accompagne. Il savait qu'elle refuserait. Il la sentait soucieuse à l'idée de rendre leur relation publique. Ils se voyaient en secret depuis deux mois. Seul Trunks savait.

En un sens, ça n'était pas si important pour Goten, cette liaison était pour lui une telle renaissance au monde qu'il n'était pas pressé d'avoir à en répondre, ni à sa mère, ni à son père, ni aux parents de Bra. Il aurait pu vivre enfermé avec elle pendant les six prochains mois; c'était d'ailleurs à peu près ce qu'ils avaient fait ces deux premiers mois. S'ils n'étaient pas chez lui, ils sortaient dans des endroits où ils n'avaient aucune chance de croiser des visages connus.

D'un autre côté, il avait pris conscience des inconvénients de la situation la veille. Si leur relation avait été officielle, personne n'aurait approché Bra, surtout ce connard de Damon Stunt avec ses airs mielleux.

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Goten se releva, incrédule. Il enfila un boxer. Ca ne pouvait être que Trunks. Il alla ouvrir la porte et la referma presqu'aussitôt en découvrant Marron sur le perron.

- Hey, Marron, tu attends une minute, je mets un pantalon, lança-t-il un peu embarrassé.

- C'est bon Goten, c'est que moi, protesta-t-elle en poussant la porte.

Il sortit une mine contrarié par l'entrebâillement.

- Je suis pas tout seul, marmonna-t-il.

- Oh.

Marron patienta gentiment et il reparut en tenue plus décente pour la laisser entrer. Un sourire malicieux étirait les lèvres de Marron.

- Trunks m'a dit, chantonna-t-elle.

Bra sortit à ce moment de la salle de bains et sursauta à la vue de leur amie.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle spontanément.

- Merci pour ton accueil, Bra, bonjour à toi aussi.

- Tu ne diras rien, hein ? Les parents ne sont pas au courant, enchaîna Bra avec une pointe de méfiance.

- T'inquiète, Bra. Marron sait tenir sa langue, la rassura Goten.

- Mais oui, Princesse, je vais pas te faire ça. Je connais ton père. Y'a pas de café ici ? demanda Marron avec détachement.

Goten comprit le message et mit sa cafetière en route. Bra commença à rassembler ses affaires.

- En tout cas, il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je rentre. Ma mère est tout simplement furax que je sois partie comme une voleuse hier soir. Et elle doit partir en voyage tout à l'heure, elle veut qu'on règle quelques trucs ensemble avant son départ. J'ai appelé un taxi.

- Tu viendras à mon expo de photos, Bra, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Marron en prenant place sur le lit qui faisait également office de canapé pourvu qu'on veuille le replier de temps à autre.

- Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, répondit Bra en ramenant habilement ses cheveux pleins de laque cartonnée en queue de cheval.

- Toi aussi Goten-San ? ajouta Marron.

- Sûr, on a été privé de toi pendant un an, je veux voir le résultat.

Bra avait remis sa robe de la veille et venait de se souvenir avec contrariété qu'elle n'avait plus de culotte. Elle embrassa Goten rapidement « Si je survis, je t'appelle tout à l'heure » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Il lui sourit.

- Salut Marron. A plus ! salua Bra.

Et elle disparut en un instant. Goten guetta sa silhouette par le carreau de la porte. Il avait déjà envie de la revoir.


	6. Chapter 5: Marron

**Chapitre 5 Marron**

Tous les clichés qu'elle avait pris durant les douze derniers mois étaient éparpillés en ordre sur le sol. Marron se tenait au centre de la pièce qui devait accueillir son exposition. Les poings sur les hanches elle jetait un regard circulaire sur le résultat de son périple.

Chacune des photos était un souvenir, une histoire. Elle en avait déjà écarté un paquet qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas exposer et les tenait à la main. Elle soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider vraiment sur la façon dont elle voulait procéder. Elle s'assit en tailleur après avoir sorti un paquet de cigarettes de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à son travail, son esprit décrocha et ses pensées dérivèrent vers Goten et l'entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec lui plus tôt dans la journée. Trunks avait raison, il allait mieux. Il souriait plus facilement, il riait même à ses blagues miteuses. Sa maison ressemblait plus à une maison habitée par un être vivant. Il avait même de la nourriture solide dans son frigo, même si ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour un repas normal. Et il arrivait à discuter d'événements deux semaines à l'avance. Il avait posé des questions sur l'exposition de Marron, ce qui l'avait beaucoup étonnée.

En général, sauf sur des questions vitales, Goten avait du mal à s'intéresser réellement à la vie de ses proches. En fait, il avait du mal à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à la prochaine biture.

Elle s'était réjouie de le trouver comme ça. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à dissiper toute inquiétude à son sujet. Bra restait dans son esprit un choix original. C'était une fille versatile qui, sortie de ses études et de sa petite personne, ne semblaient jamais vraiment rien prendre au sérieux. Elle redoutait que leur attirance ne soit purement physique et s'éteigne avec le temps. Elle craignait pour Goten.

Marron avait toujours été assez solitaire. Elle connaissait beaucoup de gens sans avoir vraiment d'amis. Ce qui l'avait peut-être sauvée d'être totalement seule, était sa beauté qui conduisait les autres vers elle. Sa personnalité, elle, les retenait rarement vraiment.

A quinze ans, elle avait dû rentrer au lycée mais dans la région reculée de l'Ile de la Tortue, il n'y avait pas de lycée. Elle avait donc dû quitter le domicile familial. Afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas complètement isolée, ses parents l'avait inscrite dans la capitale de l'Ouest, dans le même lycée que Trunks et Goten. Krilin ne faisant pas totalement confiance à Bulma pour surveiller une si jeune fille, avait décidé qu'elle y serait interne.

En cas de problème, la Capsule était le point de ralliement de Marron. Elle y passait parfois les week ends quand elle ne rentrait pas chez ses parents. Elle connaissait donc assez bien la famille Briefs.

Quand elle était arrivée en première année, Trunks et Goten étaient chacun en troisième et deuxième année. Leur participation aux multiples événements qui avaient menacé la Terre leur avaient fait perdre une année.

A cette époque, Marron les connaissait assez peu. Mais ils s'étaient très vite entendus. Marron ne s'y était pas attendue, s'agissant de deux garçons, qui se connaissaient depuis toujours et dans des classes supérieures.

Pourtant dès les premiers jours, ça avait collé. Ce qui, chez elle, rebutait les autres, avait eu l'air, chez eux, d'apparaître comme une qualité et il l'avait adoptée de manière inconditionnelle.

Ils avaient forgé un lien particulier, et quoiqu'il arrive à l'un d'entre eux, les deux autres étaient toujours là.

Trunks et Goten avaient été là quand, à la fin du lycée, la seule histoire d'amour de sa vie s'était si lamentablement terminée.

Elle se souvenait encore d'avoir vainement attendu, devant la clinique, le seul susceptible d'être au rendez-vous, fumant nerveusement dans le froid du petit matin, au milieu d'une rue obstinément déserte.

Elle se souvenait aussi de la femme revêche de l'accueil. « Il faut une personne à contacter, Mademoiselle » avait-elle martelé sur un ton glacial. « Il n'y a personne » avait insisté Marron. « Il y a toujours quelqu'un, Mademoiselle » avait répliquée l'employée avec sournoiserie. Marron avait serré les dents et finit par griffonner nerveusement le nom et le numéro de Trunks. L'autre avait soulevé un sourcil mais Marron avait détourné son regard pour entrer dans le service.

Elle se souvenait de la psychologue qui l'avait définitivement soûlée et décidé, après quelques complications et 24 heures de mutisme de la jeune fille, de composer le numéro.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir pleuré dans les bras de ses deux amis, son cœur en miettes, son ventre laminé et le fruit de ses amours parti en fumée.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que tout le personnel avait été convaincu que Trunks était à l'origine de tout ça et regardait Goten bizarrement.

C'était un des pires souvenirs de sa vie et ils avaient été là. Ils n'avaient jamais posé de questions, jamais essayé d'en parler sans qu'elle le veuille, jamais formulé de reproches alors qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit et qu'ils avaient été alertés par la clinique. Et bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais trahi son secret.

De la même façon, Trunks et elle avaient été là pour Goten quand il s'était enfoncé après la mort de Valèse.

Ce lien était rassurant mais Marron se demandait parfois s'il ne les avait pas empêchés d'avancer dans leurs vies sentimentales. Sa tentative de liaison avec Trunks et son échec miteux illustrait bien ce sentiment.

Si on faisait le compte, Trunks n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à considérer ses petites amies autrement que comme des passe-temps. Elle-même devait bien admette qu'elle n'avait plus eu de véritables sentiments depuis ses 18 ans et sa si cruelle déception. A bien y regarder même, elle était finalement un Trunks au féminin, en plus discret, en moins hypocrite mais pas plus glorieux.

Certes, Goten avait eu Valèse. Mais le temps qu'il était resté avec elle, Marron avait bien senti sa déchirure entre elle et eux. Elle lui avait interdit de fréquenter Marron. Ca la faisait sourire maintenant, parce que Valèse n'avait rien compris. Elle avait cru être menacée par une rivale alors que le vrai danger, c'était Trunks. Il ne pouvait pas la sentir et, sans rien dire, presque inconsciemment, ne manquait pas une occasion de démontrer à Goten qu'il avait mieux à gagner ailleurs qu'entre ses bras. De toute façon, officieusement, Goten n'avait jamais plié aux ultimatums de Valèse. Il avait juste été plus discret pour éviter les scènes. Etre contraint à ce genre de double vie avait toujours empêché Goten de s'épanouir réellement avec Valèse et si elle n'était pas morte, Marron n'était pas sûre de ce qui serait advenu de leur couple.

Maintenant il y avait Bra et Marron se demandait si elle saurait mieux trouver sa place dans la vie de Goten que Valèse ne l'avait fait. Marron aurait aimé que ça marche parce qu'elle savait que son ami avait tout à y gagner. Elle se demanda si la solution n'était pas que les trois se trouvent un partenaire, ce qui, à l'heure actuelle paraissait hautement improbable. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en pensant à ça. Elle avait sillonné le monde un an durant et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait fait chou blanc sur la question.

Quant à Trunks, elle repensa à Pan. _Peut-être…_Pan pouvait être quelqu'un pour lui. Intelligente, raisonnable, avec du caractère et des principes. Marron sourit en écrasant sa cigarette. Elle avait perçu le malaise de Trunks ce matin quand elle avait fini par lui expliquer sa façon de voir les choses. Est-ce qu'il saisirait cette perche du destin ? Marron n'en était pas très sure elle décida de suivre l'affaire de près.

Elle s'étira et contempla à nouveau les dizaines de photos qui jonchaient le sol. Cela la ramena à la réalité et la centaine de choses qu'il lui restait à faire dans l'après-midi.


	7. Chapter 6: Les Briefs

**Chapitre 6 Les Briefs**

- Mais où étais-tu ? s'exclama Bulma tandis que sa fille ouvrait la porte d'entrée et apparaissait encore vêtue de sa robe de la veille.

- Arg, Maman ! On en a déjà parlé, protesta la jeune fille, tu me laisses au moins me doucher et m'habiller ?

Bulma haussa les épaules et laissa sa fille regagner sa chambre. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle prenait l'avion ce soir après le dîner. Elle s'absentait quinze jours et s'inquiétait un peu de laisser sa maison ainsi.

Sa fille disparaissait de plus en plus souvent. Bulma comprenait bien qu'elle avait sûrement un petit copain mais elle restait tellement énigmatique sur cette question qui n'aurait pas dû l'être que sa mère se posait des questions.

Plus qu'énigmatique, Bra était même carrément secrète. Bulma n'avait pu s'empêcher de mener sa petite enquête dans les cercles que sa fille fréquentait. Personne ne savait rien. Depuis les noces ratées avec Damon, on ne la voyait plus, ni dans les clubs où elle avait ses habitudes, ni dans les fêtes estivales, ni dans les restaurants, ni dans les bars. Elle n'appelait plus ses amis et quand on la croisait, elle était toujours aimable mais toujours fuyante.

Fuyante. C'était le terme.

L'autre sujet de préoccupation de Bulma était Végéta. Il ne suivait pas de trop près la vie sociale anarchique de sa fille mais ça faisait deux mois que ça durait et elle commençait à sentir son irritation. Sa façon de demander où était _encore_ Bra avec agacement, de poser des questions inquisitrices à Trunks, d'attendre sa fille le soir, sans en avoir l'air, de se réveiller la nuit au premier mouvement qu'il ressentait dans la maison. Elle connaissait son homme et elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin d'exploser.

_Ils vont tous me rendre folle._

Bra reparut et l'embrassa finalement avant d'ouvrir le frigo pour se servir.

- Bonne recette hier ? demanda-t-elle pour tenter de mettre sa mère sur un sujet qu'elle maîtrisait.

- Très bonne recette. Les Stunt se sont surpassés, répondit Bulma en s'installant à la table où sa fille entreprenait de petit-déjeuner.

Bra hocha la tête sans relever l'allusion de sa mère.

- Ils t'ont cherchée pour te dire au-revoir… ajouta Bulma. J'ai fini par dire que tu avais eu un appel urgent. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire ? Ca m'a semblé le plus proche de la vérité.

Bra restait silencieuse mais évitait de croiser les yeux de sa mère. Bulma croisa les bras.

- Tu as remplacé Damon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, marmonna Bra du bout des lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Je le connais ? Tu as peur de quoi, Bra ?

Comme sa fille ne répondait pas, très concentrée dans le dosage de son sucre dans son café, Bulma lui saisit le menton pour la forcer à la regarder.

- Enfin, je n'ai jamais été tyrannique Bra, même quand tes petits amis ne me plaisaient pas, pourquoi tu agis comme une voleuse ? C'est une fille ?

Bra eut un moment de blanc à cette question. Elle garda le silence à la fois par choix et par stupéfaction. Bulma soupira.

- Bon, je pars quinze jours, je ne veux pas de drame avec ton père. Lui aussi se pose des questions.

A cette évocation, le ventre de Bra se noua mais elle acquiesça docilement. Sa mère se leva en lui souriant avec bienveillance.

- Au fait, reprit-elle, la semaine prochaine, c'est la garden-party des Stunt comme je suis pas là, tu iras avec Trunks.

- Pas ça, Maman !

- Quel est le problème, Princesse ? Si tu veux que les choses soient claires, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec ton nouveau chevalier-servant, suggéra Bulma avec malice

- J'irai pas !

- Tu n'iras pas où ? demanda son père derrière elle.

Bra se retourna vivement. Elle détestait cette façon qu'il avait d'arriver sans faire de bruit.

- Il a qu'à y aller, lui ! Il représentera aussi bien la famille dans ce bazar de mondanités affligeantes ! s'écria Bra avec colère.

Bulma éclata de rire tandis que Végéta, sentant qu'on se moquait de lui, fronçait les sourcils.

- De quoi vous parlez, enfin ?

- Ta fille proposait que tu assistes avec Trunks à la garden-party des Stunt.

Végéta leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara d'une brioche sur la table avant d'explorer le frigo.

- Tu iras, conclut Bulma en s'adressant à Bra sur un ton qui n'appelait aucune discussion.

Alors qu'elle les abandonnait pour un déjeuner professionnel, Trunks apparut. Il était rentré pour manger tranquillement à la Capsule.

Il s'attable avec sa sœur et son père en défaisant sa cravate.

- Je vois qu'il y en a qui ne sont qu'au petit-déjeuner, glissa-t-il avec sarcasme à sa sœur.

- C'est vrai Bra, on peut savoir d'où tu viens avec un tel décalage horaire ? releva son père avec froideur.

Bra lança un regard réprobateur à son frère.

- J'ai fait la fête, j'ai dormi chez des amis. Je suis en vacances, je vous rappelle, répliqua Bra.

Elle sentit la crispation de son père. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder avec dureté.

- Maman t'a parlé de la garden-party des Stunt ? demanda Trunks pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligée d'y aller, répondit Bra avec aplomb.

Trunks sourit aux tentatives misérables de mensonges de sa sœur.

- Tu es _obligée_ d'y être. La Capsule a beaucoup de relations professionnelles avec cette famille, Bra. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tes petites affaires nous ont compliqué la vie ces derniers temps. On a vraiment besoin de restaurer des rapports normaux avec eux.

Végéta observait la réaction de sa fille avec intérêt.

- Où est le problème, Bra ? Je crois que tu as été claire avec leur garçon. Qui pourrait trouver à redire si vous vous fréquentez en tout bien tout honneur ? ajouta Végéta.

Bra serra les dents. Son père était un serpent. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Goten, elle s'était éloignée de lui, comme du reste de ses proches d'ailleurs. Elle était tellement obnubilée par Goten qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. La révision de ses examens avaient été à ce titre particulièrement laborieuse.

A cet instant précis, elle eut l'intuition que son père avait tout découvert. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Elle avait pris tellement de précautions comme se doucher systématiquement avant de rentrer, ou au moins, détecter la présence de Végéta pour éviter de le croiser, laver elle-même son linge pour s'assurer qu'il ne repèrerait pas l'odeur de Goten. Elle fermait même la porte de sa chambre à clé quand elle n'était pas là.

- Qui pourrait trouver à y redire, Bra ? répéta le Saïyen.

- Personne, voyons, bredouilla la jeune femme, extirpée subitement de ses pensées par la question abrupte.

Végéta avala la bouchée qu'il était en train de mâcher, se leva et quitta la pièce brusquement, visiblement en colère.

- Tu crois qu'il sait ? demanda piteusement Bra en se tournant vers son frère.

- Moi, je ne lui ai rien dit mais personne ne sait mieux te percer à jour que lui alors tu devrais peut-être lui parler.

- Je n'y arrive pas, soupira Bra, je sais qu'il ne sera pas d'accord ça va faire des histoires.

- Si tu ne lui dis pas, ce sera encore pire. Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas avec Maman ?

Bra réfléchit un instant. Elle savait que son frère avait raison mais elle manquait de courage.

- Je le ferai à son retour.

Trunks ne fit pas de commentaires. _Reculer pour mieux sauter_. Pan émergea à nouveau dans son esprit. Il se demanda si sa sœur savait quelque chose. S'il y avait quelque chose à savoir, Bra ne pourrait pas l'ignorer. Il était très mal à l'aise.

- Marron m'a dit une chose étrange ce matin, commença-t-il.

- Ah oui ? répondit Bra distraitement.

- Elle m'a parlé de Pan.

Bra suspendit son repas et tourna des yeux attentifs vers son frère. Il sentit son changement d'humeur et son propre malaise croître un peu plus.

- Elle pense que Pan… reprit-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Il était si embarrassé mais il avait vraiment besoin des lumières de sa sœur pour cerner un peu mieux la réalité de la situation.

- Pan est amoureuse de toi depuis plus de deux ans. Tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte, lâcha Bra tout-de-go.

Trunks leva un sourcil devant le style direct et néanmoins tranquille de sa sœur. Elle lui sourit malicieusement en constatant à quel point il était décontenancé.

- T'es un tel connard avec les filles, j'ai essayé de la dissuader mais rien à faire, poursuivit Bra.

- Je ne suis pas un _Connard _! Quand je pense aux nombre de fois où je t'ai couverte ! Tu pourrais être un peu moins grossière, ma vieille! Protesta-t-il.

- Si tu veux, on ne va pas débattre de la question, ça prendrait des heures. Mais maintenant que tu es au courant, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Trunks baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Bra s'essuya la bouche et se leva.

- En tout cas, pèse bien le pour et le contre avant de décider, Trunks, glissa-t-elle à son oreille en emportant sa vaisselle vide, l'abandonnant à ses méditations.


	8. Chapter 7: Bra

**Chapitre 7 Bra**

Le lendemain matin, Bra se leva relativement tôt, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis presque un mois. Elle avait dormi à la Capsule, profitant pleinement de toutes ses heures de sommeil et de chaque centimètre carré de son matelas. Et cependant, elle se sentait étrangement nerveuse. Sa mère avait pris son avion la veille au soir, Trunks était vraisemblablement rentré très tard dans la nuit et dormait certainement encore pour plusieurs heures.

Elle ne sentait pas l'aura de son père qui avait dû s'absenter.

Tout était étrangement calme et silencieux dans l'immense demeure.

Avant même de manger, elle avait décidé d'aller nager. Mais, assise sur un transat devant la piscine, elle restait songeuse devant son téléphone. Elle n'avait pas revu Goten depuis la veille. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé non plus. Il avait laissé un message pendant qu'elle faisait une sieste la veille.

Elle mit le haut-parleur et relança le répondeur. « _Princesse, j'ai oublié de te dire…Mon frère m'a invité à manger ce soir et euh…bon…tu viendrais peut-être avec moi ?...Ou pas ?... Rappelle-moi_ »

Même sa voix sur un répondeur la faisait vibrer. Elle ferma les yeux. Non, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas rappelé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dit à Gohan et Videl ? Et à Pan ? Elle n'avait même pas réussi à se confier à Pan. Elle aurait dû le rappeler. Les paroles de Trunks lui revinrent à l'esprit. « _Si je me pose des questions, Goten ne tardera pas à le faire aussi._ »

Bra soupira. Elle ne voulait pas que Goten se pose des questions. Elle était lucide. Tout ça était un problème entre elle et son père. Un problème personnel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à livrer à Goten. Marron, elle, avait tout de suite compris. « _Je vais pas te faire ça. Je connais ton père_ ».

Depuis toujours, elle avait été une sorte de « fille à papa ». Avec le caractère de son père, ça ne prenait pas la même tournure qu'avec un homme ordinaire. Mais elle savait qu'il avait toléré de sa part des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais acceptées d'autres, y compris de Trunks.. En retour de ce privilège, il pouvait être extrêmement féroce dans tout ce qu'il considérait relever de sa protection.

Sa mère lui avait expliqué, avec sa clairvoyance habituelle, que son père avait, toute sa vie durant, été exclusivement confronté à des hommes. La virilité était son domaine. Mais la féminité restait un mystère pour lui. Avoir une fille avait été un réel défi pour lui qui avait longtemps eu une vision sommaire de la femme, être faible et nécessairement docile.

Bra sourit à l'idée que la famille ne comptait aucune illustration de cette vision de la femme.

Il y avait eu des guerres entre ses parents quand Bra avait grandi et commencé à prendre ses propres décisions. Sa mère était libertaire à l'excès et son père, protecteur à outrance. Bra avait su surfer sur cette différence mais elle avait toujours évité de trop contrarier son père. Tout simplement parce qu'elle l'adorait et que rien ne la glaçait plus que ses rancoeurs silencieuses.

Maintenant il y avait Goten et Bra savait trop bien ce que son père pensait de lui. _La loque_. Il l'avait appelé comme ça un jour qu'il l'avait retrouvé endormi sur leur canapé. Dans la bouche de Végéta, c'était une vraie injure. Ce simple terme blessait le cœur de Bra en y repensant. Comment lui expliquer que sa princesse était amoureuse de _la loque _? Comment affronter le flots d'immondices qu'il ne manquerait pas de déverser sur la tête de Goten pour la dissuader de poursuivre leur histoire? Comment faire face à la déception qu'elle voyait déjà s'allumer dans ses yeux?

Bra reposa son téléphone et plongea finalement dans la piscine. L'exercice de la nage lui permit de décharger un peu du stress qui nouait ses muscles. Quand elle se hissa hors du bassin, elle sursauta en constatant que son père était rentré. Il s'était installé sur une chaise et l'observait, visiblement depuis un moment.

- Bonjour Papa, tu es rentré ? lança-t-elle en s'essuyant.

- Comme tu vois, princesse. Je me disais que maintenant qu'on est un peu tranquilles tous les deux, on pourrait avoir une petite explication. Qu'en penses-tu ? répondit-il sur un ton qui ne plut pas du tout à sa fille.

_Que du mal._ Elle tressaillit mais s'approcha et prit place sur une chaise en face de lui.

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? demanda-t-elle en gardant autant que possible sa contenance.

- Je ne veux pas juste _qu'on parle_, je veux que tu me dises la vérité et que tu arrêtes de me mentir, comme tu n'arrêtes pas de le faire ces derniers temps.

- Papa ! s'exclama Bra avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Je veux que tu cesses de te moquer de moi ! cria t-il.

Bra s'enfonça dans la chaise et ramena ses genoux sous son menton avec un air ennuyé.

- Alors, c'est l'heure de vérité, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Arrête Bra ! Toi et moi on sait de quoi on va parler.

- J'ai un petit copain, c'est ça que tu veux savoir ?

Il serra les poings. Elle le remarqua aussitôt. Bien sûr, ça, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Elle baissa la tête et prit une inspiration.

- C'est Goten, murmura t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui signifier qu'il n'entendait pas. Elle le regarda, hésita et répéta.

Elle sentit son _ki_ s'élever brusquement. L'onde d'énergie, quoique faible renversa la chaise de Bra qui s'envola instinctivement pour se poser un peu plus loin.

- Papa, n'en fais pas…

- Tais-toi ! hurla t-il.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il se levait et reprenait la maîtrise de son énergie. Une partie des meubles de jardin autour de lui avaient été renversés ou éjectés à plusieurs mètres. Le carrelage de la terrasse s'était fissuré sous ses pieds. Bra ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son calme de cette manière. C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait craint.

- Goten est le déshonneur de notre race. C'est un faible. Quand je pense que tu me mens depuis presque deux mois, pour un tel débile.

- Comment tu sais que ça fait deux mois ? s'écria Bra, réalisant qu'en fait elle avait été leurrée de croire qu'elle pouvait cacher ce genre de choses à son père.

- Je sais depuis le départ, Bra, depuis même avant. Au début, comme tu n'en as pas parlé, j'ai cru que ça passerait. Maintenant ça suffit !

Bra sentait la colère monter en elle. Finalement on pouvait se demander qui avait menti à qui ?

- Goten n'est pas un déshonneur ! Il n'est pas faible ! Je t'interdis de le juger ! Tu m'entends ! cria-t-elle.

Végéta s'approcha d'elle d'un pas décidé. Un instant elle redouta qu'il ne la frappe et elle se mit en garde instinctivement. Il se contenta de l'attraper par le bras.

- Goten n'est rien. Viens, je t'emmène le voir, on peut avoir une discussion très intéressante, lança-t-il les dents serrées.

Le cerveau de Bra lança une alerte généralisée au reste de son corps. La rencontre de son père avec Goten dans cet état-là serait forcément une mauvaise idée. Elle essaya de résister à l'emprise de Végéta mais il n'y prit même pas garde il la saisit et s'envola en trombe.

Elle n'eut d'autre option que de s'accrocher fermement à lui, consciente qu'il n'était pas déterminé à adapter sa vitesse pour ménager sa petite fille chérie. « Papa ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas ! » hurlait Bra à plein poumons. Il ne lui jeta même pas un œil et atterrit bientôt devant le porche de Goten.

Bra rétablit son équilibre et se détacha de l'étreinte de son père avec humeur. « Je te préviens ! Si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux ! » maugréa-t-elle tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

Il força la porte d'un coup de pied et entra dans la maison. Bra le suivit anxieusement, maintenant frigorifiée dans son maillot de bain humide, les cheveux encore ruisselants. Elle se cogna presqu'à lui quand il s'arrêta, les poings sur les hanches à l'entrée du salon qui faisait aussi office de chambre à coucher.

Il tourna la tête vers elle « Voilà ! » dit-il simplement en levant une main comme pour mieux désigner le spectacle.

Elle s'approcha derrière lui pour découvrir Goten, émergeant de son sommeil avec une mine qu'elle lui connaissait trop bien. Il s'était encore endormi tout habillé de la veille. Surtout, Bra sursauta de découvrir dans le lit à côté de lui Marron qui ouvrait un œil fâché par la brutalité du réveil.

Elle était également habillée, mais leurs deux corps étaient intolérablement _proches._

Goten se redressa en identifiant Végéta et son regard brumeux tomba sur Bra. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux en grand.

- Bra ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Elle était totalement muette.

- Tu peux te rendormir, pochtron, je faisais une petite démonstration à ma fille mais on a terminé, marmonna Végéta avec cynisme.

- Quelle démonstration ? reprit Goten, Bra ?

- On…On va vous laisser, bredouilla Bra, totalement confuse, indécise sur les sentiments qui l'habitaient mais désireuse avant tout de quitter cet endroit.

Goten comprit à retardement le malaise par l'utilisation du « _vous_ » de Bra. Il se tourna vers Marron, puis vers Bra.

- Bra ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de penser ? s'exclama-t-il, soudain paniqué.

Il se leva et voulut s'approcher d'elle. Végéta mit son bras en garde et la poussa hors de sa portée.

- Comme on vous disait, jeune gens, on va vous laisser, coupa t-il.

- Végéta ! siffla Marron en le fusillant du regard.

Il lui lança un œil méprisant et entraîna Bra vers la sortie. Goten les suivit en protestant. Végéta se retourna vivement et le saisit à la gorge.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle. Si tu continues, ça va très mal se finir, gamin, grogna-t-il.

Goten ne put répliquer, le souffle coupé par la poigne du Saïyen. Végéta le lâcha brutalement.

Bra regardait encore Goten avec incrédulité tandis que son père la prenait par la taille et s'envolait.


	9. Chapter 8: Trunks

**Chapitre 8 Trunks**

Avant son départ, Bulma avait voulu manger avec ses enfants. Elle était venue récupérer Trunks au bureau avec Bra et ils avaient dîné dans son restaurant préféré. Trunks avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation et à faire écho à la bonne humeur de sa sœur et de sa mère.

L'image de Pan était restée rampante dans son esprit pendant toute la journée. Maintenant que son temps de travail était terminé et qu'il autorisait son cerveau à se détendre, la révélation de Marron et de Bra prenait de l'ampleur dans l'ordre de ses préoccupations.

Bra et lui déposèrent Bulma à l'aéroport avant de rentrer.

Sa sœur s'était immédiatement posée devant la télé en compagnie d'un lot de sucreries en tout genre qui annonçaient une soirée tranquille. De son côté, il s'était changé avant de ressortir pour retrouver Marron. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de calculer que, si sa sœur avait prévu de rester scotchée dans leur salon, ils avaient de bonnes chances de voir Goten se joindre à eux.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Ses deux amis étaient déjà attablés dans un bar à chicha un peu glauque des bas-quartiers.

- Alors, Briefs, mission accomplie ? Maman est dans l'avion ? Les contrats sont signés ? On peut se lâcher ? le taquina Marron, occupée à se rouler une cigarette.

Trunks s'effondra sur une chaise et s'étira.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Quinze jours entre mon père et ma sœur, l'ambiance va être électrique !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? sursauta Goten, à cause de moi ?

Trunks sourit et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, comme pour le rassurer.

- T'inquiète. Ma sœur lui a rien dit mais il sent quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'il est nerveux. Quand elle aura tout expliqué, ça passera, j'en suis sûr.

Goten hocha la tête mais n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Il se souvenait encore des paroles cinglantes de Végéta, quelques semaines en arrière. « _Il est hors de question que tu t'approches d'elle…Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville_ »

- Ton père est quand même vraiment flippant, souligna Marron.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Il va pas tuer Goten quand même, non ? Quant à faire changer ma sœur d'avis… Je demande à voir, hein Goten ?

- Vos histoires de cœur sont compliquées, les gars, conclut Marron en collant précautionneusement le papier à cigarette.

Trunks préféra ne pas relever la remarque et héla la serveuse pour commander. Marron jeta un œil à Goten, comme pour lui passer un message.

Comme on leur apportait les consommations, Marron se leva pour aller aux toilettes, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

Trunks trouvait que Goten avait l'air un peu abattu.

- Hey, tu t'en fais toujours pour mon père ? demanda Trunks avec inquiétude.

- Non, je m'en fous de ton père…J'ai mangé avec Gohan et Videl tout à l'heure… marmonna Goten.

- Rien de grave ? interrogea Trunks avec empressement.

Goten lui jeta un œil préoccupé. Il se frotta la tête pour marquer son hésitation.

- Pan ne va pas bien, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Trunks sentit l'effroi le saisir. _Pourquoi il me dit ça comme si ça me concernait d'une manière ou d'une autre ?_ Bien sûr, il était peiné par la nouvelle mais il avait l'impression que tout son entourage ne lui avait parlé que d'elle toute la journée. Ca faisait beaucoup pour son tempérament insouciant.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Videl m'expliquait qu'elle ne s'alimentait plus vraiment correctement et qu'elle a toujours l'air triste. Elle pense que sa fille a une peine de cœur, raconta Goten sans lâcher Trunks des yeux.

Trunks s'enfonça dans son siège, avec embarras. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son esprit s'accrochait à l'idée que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Goten laissa durer le silence mais persistait à le dévisager comme s'il attendait une réponse à une question précise.

- Trunks. Ca ne te parle pas, ce que je raconte sur Pan ? finit-il par ajouter.

- Ca devrait, tu crois ? répliqua Trunks, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ecoute, t'es comme mon frère. T'es vraiment un mec super brillant, y' pas de doute là-dessus, à mon niveau, je peux pas dire le contraire. Mais t'es vraiment un débile avec les filles, tu crois pas ?

Trunks haussa les épaules et finit son verre d'une traite. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la manche, agacé par le sourire moqueur de Goten qui continuait à observer la moindre de ses réactions.

- Marron pense que Pan est amoureuse de moi, tu le crois, toi ?

Goten passa sa main derrière le cou de son ami et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne au point de coller quasiment son front contre le sien.

- Ecoute, quand je te dis, elle va pas bien, elle va vraiment pas bien. Elle est toute maigre. Elle ne va même plus s'entraîner, tu vois le genre ? Alors, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais tu vas faire une chose pour moi, tu vas l'inviter, à bouffer ou Dieu sait où, et tu vas lui parler. Tu vas lui dire ce que tu as à lui dire. Cette obsession pour toi la bouffe littéralement, il faut qu'elle lui passe d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Trunks se détacha lentement de l'emprise de Goten et se redressa.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, marmonna-t-il, je ne savais pas je n'y ai même jamais pensé. Putain, Goten, pour une fois que je peux dire d'une nana que je l'ai jamais envisagé…

- Je sais, Trunks, mais fais-le. Je t'ai jamais rien demandé aussi sérieusement, répondit Goten, fais-le vite.

- Hey, on arrête les têtes d'enterrement, les mecs ! coupa Marron subitement en revenant à leur table, j'ai un tuyau, on change d'endroit !

Ils avaient migré vers un club où un DJ en vogue se produisait ce soir-là. Trunks avait mis du temps à se fondre dans l'ambiance et avait un peu forcé sur la bouteille pour y arriver. Il comprit qu'il était temps de rentrer quand il récupéra Marron dansant lascivement au milieu d'un groupe de mecs bizarres, tandis que Goten s'était endormi sur une banquette obscure.

Il réussit à enfourner ses deux amis dans un taxi en partance pour le domicile de Goten où Marron avait pour mission de le raccompagner et de s'assurer qu'il ne s'endorme pas devant la porte.

Lui-même réussit laborieusement à voler jusqu'à la Capsule où il s'effondra sur son lit aux premières lueurs de l'aurore.

Il se réveilla bien après midi, vaseux et conscient qu'il devait freiner. Ca faisait deux soirs de suite qu'il se laissait aller à des excès qu'il payait de plus en plus cher avec le temps. Il se doucha longuement sans parvenir totalement à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Quand il entreprit de déjeuner, il trouva la maison vide. Il sentit son père à l'entraînement. Son _ki _semblait perturbé. Trunks préférait ne pas savoir pourquoi. Depuis que sa sœur sortait avec Goten, Végéta était continuellement d'une humeur massacrante et Trunks savait que s'il allait le voir, il serait enrôlé de force pour une séance d'effort quelconque. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie. Bra n'était pas là.

Il mangea seul en lisant le journal du jour. Mais son crâne n'arrivait pas à imprimer ce qu'il déchiffrait. Il repensait invariablement à Pan. Il était indécis. Il avait promis, en quelque sorte, de l'appeler. Goten avait laissé entendre qu'il devait le faire vite. Mais Trunks n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il aurait dû dire ou faire alors. Il avait le cœur serré de savoir qu'elle dépérissait comme elle le faisait et instinctivement, il avait envie de la protéger de tout ça. Mais si ce n'était qu'un instinct de protection ?

Il soupira et balança rageusement son journal. Il finit son café et sortit pour s'envoler directement à l'appartement de fonction de la Capsule.

Il trouva Marron en train de trier des photos disposées en ordre sur la table. Penchée sur son travail, vêtue d'un short minuscule et d'une blouse vaporeuse, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Quelques cheveux rebelles s'échappaient de la natte unique qu'elle s'était tressée à la hâte dans le dos.

Il savait qu'elle avait eu des propositions pour être mannequins quand elle avait été plus jeune et qu'elle travaillait dans le milieu de la mode. Elle avait toujours refusé. Son physique était tout à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Quelles que soient les circonstances, sa blondeur insolente, ses jambes interminables, sa plastique sculpturale, accrochaient l'œil. Mais ça signifiait toujours, des possibilités d'arrière-pensées chez les hommes et d'éventuelles rancoeurs chez les femmes. Pour naviguer au milieu de tout ça, Marron avait opté pour une méfiance systématique et un abord revêche à toute tentative de prise de contact des autres.

En réalité, personne d'autres que Trunks et Goten n'avaient jamais touché du doigt sa vraie personnalité.

Sans savoir pourquoi il enlaça sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Hey, Trunks ! sursauta t-elle.

Elle se retourna et lut la lassitude dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-elle doucement en lui rendant son étreinte.

- J'en ai marre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… pour Pan.

- Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-elle simplement en l'écartant d'elle.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé tandis qu'elle servait de la limonade. Elle apporta les verres et s'assit à côté de lui. Il la regarda avec ennui.

- Goten m'a dit… commença Trunks

- Je sais ce que Goten t'a dit, coupa t-elle.

Marron savait toujours tout, surtout ce que personne ne lui disait. Il soupira et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Pan est une fille très bien. Tu ne la connais pas vraiment. Je suis sûre que si vous sortiez ensemble…

Elle s'interrompit. Trunks avait relevé sa tête pour la regarder en face et elle s'aperçut qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec un air qu'elle lui connaissait trop bien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche tandis qu'il posait une main sur sa hanche. Elle baissa ses yeux vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu sais que c'est interdit, ça, dit-elle en coupant court à son baiser.

Elle retira sa main de sa hanche.

- On a dit que c'était fini, ajouta t-elle en le voyant engager une deuxième tentative, c'est un scénario qu'on a déjà joué et qui ne nous a pas mené bien loin. En plus, ça ne va carrément pas résoudre ton problème.

- Vraiment ? chuchota Trunks.

Elle le repoussa plus vigoureusement.

- Range tes mains, Briefs ! Tu sais que c'est que physique. On a dit que c'était terminé, grandis un peu !

Il se recula avec un air contrarié.

- Marron, c'était il y a longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que c'était à la fin ?

Il rougit un peu et baissa la tête.

- Exactement ! Trunks, la vie c'est pas _que _ça ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Pour le reste, tu sais largement te débrouiller.

Elle se leva, consciente que leur proximité était maintenant une torture pour lui, et saisit une cigarette.

- En plus, aujourd'hui, y a pas que toi qui a des emmerdes, marmonna-t-elle en soufflant rageusement la fumée.

Il l'interrogea du regard.

- T'es pas au courant, hein ? Ce matin, ton père a débarqué chez Goten avec Bra.

- Quoi ?

- Oui… Bon, le problème, c'est que j'ai dormi avec Goten cette nuit et ils nous ont trouvés là et ta petite sœur l'a pas trop bien pris.

- Je le crois pas ! t'as dormi chez Goten ? Comment ça se fait ? Le taxi devait te ramener chez toi !

- Ouais ! Il devait ! Et cet enfoiré s'est barré avec le prix de la course que tu lui avais filé, pendant que je mettais Goten au lit ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'étais moi-même bien raide et c'était pas une catastrophe ! J'ai bêtement dormi avec lui. J'avais pas prévu le reste.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux. Marron était nerveuse, elle se sentait coupable. Goten était avec Bra, elle devait renoncer à certaines de ses habitudes avec lui pour laisser une chance à cette relation.

- C'était pas comme si on avait couché ensemble, quand-même ! lâcha Marron subitement, comme pour se dédouaner.

- Et alors, comment Bra est-elle censée le prendre ? Pour un soir qu'elle ne passe avec lui, il va se murger avec toi et vous dormez ensemble ? De là à penser que vous auriez pu coucher ensemble, on est pas loin du compte ! s'écria Trunks avec une pointe de colère.

Marron s'assit sur la table basse et se prit la tête dans les mains. « Quelle merde ! » gémit-elle. Elle se redressa soudainement.

- Tu pourrais pas essayer de rattraper le coup, toi ? lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Rattraper le coup ? Bien sûr ! C'est toujours Trunks qui rattrape tous les coups ! Et qui me rattrape les miens, hein ?


	10. Chapter 9: Goten

**Chapitre 9 Goten**

Quand Bra et son père disparurent de son champ de vision, Goten se laissa lourdement choir sur les marches du proches, assis la tête dans les bras. Son crâne était encore douloureux des abus de la veille et du manque de sommeil. Il se sentait très fatigué quoique l'adrénaline agitait encore ses nerfs.

Il sentit une main sur sa nuque. Marron s'accroupit à côté de lui.

- Je vais y aller, sauf si tu veux que je reste, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- C'est bon grogna-t-il.

Il l'entendit ramasser ses affaires et remuer tout un tas de choses dans la maison avant de ressortir. Il n'avait pas bougé. Elle posa une tasse de café sur le sol à son attention et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Le taxi va arriver, précisa-t-elle

Il sentait son regard désolé sur lui. Elle voulut passer sa main sur son épaule mais il s'écarta instinctivement. Elle retira sa main, un peu peinée.

- Je suis désolée Goten, murmura-t-elle, la voix un peu cassée.

- T'y es pour rien, t'inquiète. Combien de fois on s'est endormi comme ça ? Si j'avais pas tant bu, j'aurais réfléchi, c'est tout.

Elle baissa les yeux en tripotant nerveusement ses mains.

- Il avait raison, lâcha Goten en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

- Qui ? s'étonna Marron

- Végéta. Il avait raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'approcher d'elle. Je me l'étais promis.

Marron ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder au loin. Elle aussi avait pensé que ces deux-là n'allaient pas bien ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il la regarda avec une pointe de surprise.

- Marron, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, c'est comme… elle est tout ce qui me manque, expliqua-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux, comme s'il énonçait une règle scientifique.

- Je vois, se contenta de répondre Marron en se levant tandis que le taxi s'approchait de la maison.

En fait, Marron ne voyait pas. Elle ne ressentait qu'un chagrin inattendu qui envahissait son esprit. Elle ne se l'expliqua pas vraiment mais plus tard, elle comprit que personne n'avait jamais dit ça d'elle. Aussi magnifiques soient le corps et l'esprit que Dieu lui avait donnés, elle n'avait jamais manqué à la vie de personne.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de Goten en lui faisant promettre de l'appeler si ça n'allait pas et le laissa seul, assis sous son porche.

Il était vraiment exténué et aurait voulu dormir mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il revoyait le regard incrédule de Bra et les paroles cruelles de Végéta retentissaient dans sa tête. _Une démonstration._ Végéta avait démontré implacablement qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de sa fille. Et Goten ne trouvait aucun argument pour le contredire.

Qu'était-il ? Pas de travail. Pas d'argent. Même sa maison appartenait en fait à Gohan. Pas vraiment d'avenir. Un penchant pour la bouteille et la fête, qu'il ne s'était pas réellement résolu à freiner. Ses quelques talents pour le combat étaient noyés depuis longtemps. Il ne savait que s'endormir très raide, tout habillé, avec sa vieille copine de beuverie.

L'addition était assez accablante mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire le total pour tirer un trait sur Bra.

Brusquement, il se leva pour récupérer son portable et composa son numéro. Evidemment, il fut aussitôt dirigé sur son répondeur. Entendre sa voix lui serra le cœur, il écouta l'annonce jusqu'au bout mais coupa sans laisser de message.

Il décida alors d'aller faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis très longtemps, il décida de partir s'entraîner. Il s'envola et repéra une petite prairie tranquille à quelques kilomètres de sa maison.

Il s'échauffa et retrouva progressivement les réflexes et les mouvements des entraînements de sa jeunesse. Tout son corps se mit rapidement à protester et il s'aperçut que sa rapidité avait beaucoup souffert de son inertie de ces dernières années. Même sa force paraissait amoindrie et il se blessa assez rapidement.

Pourtant, une sorte de rage le poussait à poursuivre, avec l'impression que l'effort physique évacuait un poison qui s'était installé en lui depuis bien longtemps. Aussi, très vite, la concentration qu'il mettait dans ses gestes écartait son esprit de sa peine et de son angoisse.

Au bout de deux heures, exténué, transpirant, il réalisa qu'il avait faim. Après quelques tentatives risibles, il réussit à pêcher un poisson dans la rivière qui coulait à quelques mètres. Il le fit griller comme son père le lui avait appris.

Comme il mangeait, il eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir son père surgir de la forêt. Il se souvint de ce qu'il était avant. Avant Valèse, avant d'avoir une vie d'adulte compliquée, pleine de déceptions, de regrets et de doutes. Il sourit. Il n'avait pas toujours été ce qu'il était aujourd'hui et ça le rassurait en un sens même si il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière mais il pouvait peut-être encore aller en avant.

Il s'endormit dans l'herbe, le ventre plein et l'esprit étrangement serein.

Il ne revint chez lui qu'en début de soirée. Après avoir hésité un peu, il se décida à appeler Bra. Contre toute attente, elle décrocha. Pris au dépourvu, il resta muet.

- Goten ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Marron, répondit-il bêtement.

C'est la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'était pas bon pour les discours. Il se trouva très stupide, ce qui augmenta son embarras. Il l'entendit soupirer.

- Goten, tu comprends pas.

- Je comprends pas quoi ? hurla-t-il presque, désespéré par cette phrase qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Je pensais que… On va peut-être réfléchir un peu tous les deux, si tu veux bien.

- Réfléchir à quoi, Princesse ? demanda-t-il un peu misérablement.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il eut l'impression qu'elle pleurait mais elle reprit d'une voix à peine vacillante.

- Goten, je pensais que je pourrais te guérir de tes démons. On aurait pu… juste… je sais pas, être bien juste bien, tous les deux. Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples.

- Mais si, les choses sont simples. Bra, me laisse pas comme ça. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas. J'arrêt de sortir, même de voir Marron, si tu veux,

- Goten ! coupa-t-elle presque en colère.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il sentait qu'il ne trouvait pas la réponse qu'elle voulait entendre, il cherchait mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Et il ressentait l'urgence de le dire maintenant, de ne pas la laisser raccrocher.

- Goten, je ne veux pas être ton flic. Je ne veux pas que tu soit quelqu'un que tu n'es pas parce que je te demande. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux juste que tu fasses les choses que tu juges les meilleures pour toi.

Il se concentrait sur ce qu'elle lui disait mais sa panique à l'idée de la perdre, le ton qu'elle prenait et qui lui laissait entendre que la sentence était déjà irrémédiablement tombée, l'empêchait de capter le sens de ses mots.

- Si tu n'es pas là… bredouilla-t-il

- Goten, arrête ! Ca ne sert à rien. Mets un peu d'ordre dans ta vie et fais tes choix, c'est tout. Je ne veux plus m'inquiéter pour toi à tout bout de champs.

- Tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter. Laisse-moi venir te voir, je te montrerai…

- Non.

Bra avait dit ce simple mot d'une toute petite voix, à la fois ferme et chevrotante. Il entendit un son mat et la communication coupa. Il reposa piteusement le téléphone d'un geste lent. Il joua avec l'appareil un petit moment. La discussion ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

Il se leva d'un coup, sortit en trombe et s'envola en direction de la Capsule. Lorsqu'il fut en vue de la maison si caractéristique, il suspendit son vol.

Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il avait à dire. Il était à cet instant persuadé qu'il pouvait convaincre Bra de revenir sur sa décision. Il avait senti la tristesse de sa voix. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve les bons mots.

Il n'eut pas le temps de raisonner plus, un coup de poing venu de nulle part le propulsa vers le sol.

Il s'effondra et cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de se redresser à peu près, la bouche en sang. Il leva les yeux et se retrouva, sans grande surprise, face à Végéta.

- C'était pas vraiment nécessaire mais ça me démangeait, lâcha le Saïyen.

Goten cracha le sang qui lui avait giclé dans la bouche et s'essuya du revers de la main. Son corps endolori par les excès et l'entraînement forcé, le lançait de toute part. Le jeune homme se remit debout et dévisagea Végéta sans ciller.

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, annonça ce dernier.

- C'est à Bra d'en décider, tu crois pas, _Daddy _? demanda Goten avec défi quoiqu'il redoutait intérieurement une autre attaque.

- Elle a déjà décidé, je crois. Et ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Si je ne t'ai pas encore dérouillé, c'est pour éviter les ennuis avec Bulma mais ça me chatouille.

Goten, qui n'oubliait pas la part de responsabilité de Végéta dans la situation, fit mine d'avancer pour poursuivre son chemin vers la Capsule.

- Vraiment, t'aurais dû m'écouter, grogna l'autre en commençant à accumuler de l'énergie entre ses doigts.

Goten s'arrêta, incrédule. Il observa la boule qui continuait à grossir entre les mains du Saïyen.

- Papa ! cria la voix de Trunks derrière son père.

Le jeune homme marcha d'un pas déterminé vers Goten.

- Il s'en va. Je vais régler la question, calme-toi, poursuivit-il

Végéta abaissa ses mains avec un certain désappointement. Trunks saisit Goten au col et s'envola avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches avec mon père ? marmonna Trunks à son ami, une fois que Goten eut stabilisé son propre vol.

- Je venais voir ta sœur, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? grinça Goten.

Les deux amis atterrirent devant la maison de Goten.

- T'as mangé ? demanda Trunks.

- Ce midi.

- Je commande des pizzas. Il faut que je t'explique deux-trois petites choses, décréta Trunks.

Goten le laissa faire. Il ne sentait pas d'humeur à encaisser la morale de Trunks ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Il sortit le tabac à rouler que Marron avait oublié le matin et se mit à se confectionner une cigarette. Trunks qui venait de raccrocher avec la pizzeria le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu fumes, maintenant ?

- Merde, répondit simplement Goten que la rencontre avec Végéta avait mis de très mauvaise humeur.

Trunks eut un sourire amusé.

- Il faut vraiment que tout ça se passe quand ma mère est pas là, soupira-t-il.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais pas vraiment pris rendez-vous avec ton père.

- En tout cas, la dernière chose à faire, c'est d'essayer d'aller voir Bra.

- Comme si tu savais exactement les choses à faire, toi ! T'as jamais aimé une seule fille dans ta vie ! Putain, t'en as tiré des dizaines, t'en as pas aimé une seule ! C'est pas vrai ? cria Goten

- T'en prends pas à moi, Goten ! Qu'est-ce que t'avais besoin de dormir avec Marron, d'abord ?

- Mais on a fait que dormir, j'étais à peine en mesure d'ouvrir mes yeux ! Combien de fois on a dormi ensemble ? Combien de fois t'as dormi avec elle, toi ?

Trunks se renfrogna un peu.

- En tout cas, c'est pas la peine d'aller voir ma sœur. D'abord, y a mon père, je veux pas d'ennuis, et de toute façon, je la connais, c'est la dernière solution pour la récupérer. Elle t'appellera quand elle sera calmée.

Les pizzas arrivèrent quand Goten, ayant fini son long combat contre le tabac filocheux et le fragile papier à cigarette, s'allumait enfin ce qui ressemblait à un cornet surprise relativement vide.

Il tira une ou deux bouffées tandis que Trunks partageait les parts. Il balança rageusement le montage douteux, impossible à fumer, en crachant des miettes de tabac.

- Pas très concluant, observa Trunks en contemplant le demi-mégot.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Trunks savait que Goten avait plus que de gros problèmes d'argent et que son frigo était vide. Il aurait dû chercher un boulot mais Trunks ne misait pas là-dessus dans l'immédiat. Marron avait dans l'idée de l'embaucher pour l'aider pour l'exposition.

- Quand crois-tu qu'elle m'appellera ? demanda Goten.

Trunks leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'en sais rien. Ecoute, si vraiment, tu veux la voir, attends quelques jours, il y a une garden-party chez les Stunt et j'ai pour mission de m'assurer personnellement qu'elle y soit, répondit-il en désespoir de cause. T'as qu'à t'arranger pour venir.

- Une Garden-Party ? Ca se fait encore ça des _garden-party_ ? Chez les Stunt en plus ? Tu veux ma mort ? Aucune chance que je me faufile là-dedans en plus.

Trunks sourit. Goten avait une réaction très proche de celle de sa sœur.

- A ton aise, mon pote. Je disais ça pour aider. En tout cas, tu fous pas les pieds à la Capsule.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, marmonna Gotan.

Trunks se leva et s'étira, prêt à rentrer.

- Au fait, j'ai appelé Pan, annonça-t-il tout à coup.

Goten le regarda intensément.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ?

- J'ai ma petite idée, disons. Je la vois demain soir.

Goten hocha la tête d'un air songeur. Tandis que son ami s'éloignait pour prendre son envol, il le rappela. Trunks se tourna vers lui, attentif.

- Pas de connerie avec ma nièce, hein ?

Il lui sourit et plaça ses deux doigts sur sa tempe en signe d'obéissance militaire avant de disparaître dans le crépuscule.


	11. Chapter 10: Pan

**Chapitre 10 Pan**

Pan était étendue dans l'herbe, le livre qu'elle était censée lire gisait à côté d'elle sur la tranche. Elle avait allumé une cigarette et s'amusait à faire des ronds de fumée qu'elle regardait évoluer au-dessus d'elle dans l'air pur de l'été.

Son portable, posé à côté du livre, se mit à sonner. Elle baissa les yeux, soupira et l'éteignit d'un geste. Elle continuait à le prendre avec elle par habitude mais cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle ne répondait plus à aucun appel et qu'elle n'écoutait aucun message.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'en était servi, elle avait essayé de joindre Bra sans succès. Elle sentait son amie lointaine en ce moment. Elle repensa aux paroles mystérieuses qu'elle avait eues le soir de son mariage. Elle avait évoqué un garçon qu'elle aimait à la place de Damon. Elle ne lui en avait jamais dit plus, laissant entendre que c'était sans espoir. Peut-être que Bra avait finalement réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait malgré tout. Cela expliquerait que Pan l'ait si peu vue ces derniers temps.

Pourtant son amie avait prédit qu'elle « _se prendrait un mur_ ». Si ce n'était pas le cas de Bra, c'était exactement le cas de Pan. La jeune femme sourit tristement. L'expression était bien trouvée, Pan s'était pris un mur et avait un peu de mal à l'admettre.

Trunks était à des années-lumière de soupçonner ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Si elle avait encore eu des doutes, l'incident à la réception de la Fondation avait mis les choses au clair. La façon qu'il avait eu de la consoler amicalement en estimant que « _ça ne pouvait pas être si grave _», sans comprendre qu'il était l'origine de sa souffrance, avait été éloquente.

A y repenser, Pan sentait encore sa gorge se serrer douloureusement et les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle entendit subitement sa mère l'appeler depuis la maison. Elle se redressa et écrasa hâtivement la cigarette, de peur d'être aperçue.

Videl continuait à l'appeler. « Quoi ? » cria en retour Pan, peu désireuse de se lever pour la rejoindre. Videl ne répondit pas mais apparut marchant vers sa fille, le téléphone à la main.

« Téléphone ! » annonça sa mère. Pan leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est Trunks » précisa Videl en lui tendant le combiné.

Pan fut presque choquée d'entendre son nom. Elle hésita à prendre l'appareil. « J'ai pas la journée, chérie » marmonna Videl qui avait remarqué la tendance de sa fille à esquiver ses appels. Pan se saisit du téléphone mais ne le porta pas tout de suite à son oreille.

Sa mère tourna aussitôt les talons pour reprendre ses occupations. « N'oublie pas de le ramener. » lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Pan regarda l'appareil avec méfiance. Son sœur battait à tout rompre mais elle s'attendait surtout à une nouvelle déception.

- Trunks ? demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe d'ennui dans la voix.

- Salut Pan, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Nan, nan, répondit Pan avec nonchalance en commençant à arracher frénétiquement des brins d'herbe pour tromper son angoisse.

- Dis-moi… Euh, ça te dirait de m'accompagner demain. Il y a, tu sais, je ne sais plus ce groupe de rock qui fait l'inauguration d'un nouveau bar…Et, enfin, moi ça m'intéresse mais à part toi, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait être partant… Et, voilà, quoi, qu'en dis-tu ?

Pan plissa les yeux. A une époque, elle aurait sauté sur une telle occasion. Depuis le coup de la fille sur la photo, elle réfléchissait autrement.

- Et Goten ? Si c'est un bar, Goten est toujours partant, objecta-t-elle.

- Euh… Non, Goten aide Marron pour son expo, elle l'a en quelque sorte embauché. Il a besoin de fric en ce moment et… ils doivent justement rencontrer des gens ce soir-là pour l'expo de Marron…

Cette explication la détendit un peu. Ca paraissait crédible. Tout le monde embauchait Goten dès qu'il le pouvait, même sans vraie nécessité, c'était une façon comme une autre de le soutenir. Marron, la grande copine, absente depuis un an, avait dû se sentir obligée de mettre son écot.

- Je vois de quel bar tu parles, je connais le patron. Pourquoi pas ? Si ça t'intéresse, je pourrais voir si on peut passer en coulisse du concert, ça peut être sympa, finit-elle par répondre sur un ton moins crispé.

- Très bien, conclut Trunks, on se retrouve là-bas ou je viens te chercher ?

- On se retrouve là-bas, répondit Pan très vite, calculant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que ses parents posent des questions niaises et embarrassantes.

Quand elle raccrocha, elle se sentit subitement légère. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était jamais sortie seule avec Trunks. Elle s'était en fait rarement retrouvée seule avec lui et ça avait d'ailleurs toujours été dans des circonstances assez peu romantiques, soit l'épisode où il avait voulu qu'elle lui présente sa camarade de fac, ou la fois où ils avaient ramené Bra ivre-morte en veillant à ce que ses parents ne s'aperçoivent de rien.

Elle ne savait dire comment lui était venue cette fascination pour lui. Un jour, elle s'était juste rendue compte qu'elle n'avait à lui trouver aucun véritable défaut. De tout le groupe, il était celui qui maîtrisait toujours la situation. Goten, Bra ou même Marron se tournaient toujours vers lui en désespoir de cause. Après la mort de Valèse, elle l'avait vu soutenir son oncle avec un dévouement qu'elle-même n'avait pas toujours été capable de montrer.

Il lui apparaissait à la fois totalement indestructible et tellement humain et attentionné. Elle aurait aimé être l'objet de toutes ses attentions. Mais sa vie avait été plutôt sage jusqu'ici et elle était probablement la seule à ne jamais avoir eu de vraies raisons de s'épancher sur son épaule.

Le temps parut se figer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de le rencontrer. Pan passa par toutes les étapes, de l'euphorie incontrôlée à l'accablement le plus radical. Elle avait conscience que cette soirée pouvait aussi bien aboutir à une nouvelle déception. Mais elle tenait sa chance et elle se jura de ne pas la gâcher.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas besoin de se travestir. Elle allait à un concert de rock dans un bar, elle restait dans son élément. Pas de talons d'équilibriste, pas de jupe exhibitionniste, juste son jean habituel.

Son cœur cogna quand elle le rejoignit à l'entrée. Elle avait tout planifié, la meilleure table, la visite back-stage, la rencontre avec les musiciens. Au départ réservé, Trunks se laissa aller à sa curiosité naturelle en naviguant dans ce milieu qu'il connaissait peu. Pan découvrit qu'il savait même jouer trois accords de guitare.

Quand ils sortirent de l'établissement en fin de soirée, elle avait le sentiment d'voir réussi son pari. Il avait visiblement passé une bonne soirée et accepterait de renouveler l'expérience.

- Tu es venue comment ? demanda Trunks sur le trottoir

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pour signifier discrètement qu'elle avait volé.

- Moi aussi. Tu veux qu'on appelle un taxi ? Je te raccompagne au moins.

- Je préfère marcher un peu, dit Pan timidement.

Il lui jeta un œil étonné mais hocha la tête. Tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans le dédale de rues désertées qui menaient aux quartiers résidentiels, le cœur de Pan s'emballait.

Sans maîtriser son geste, elle s'empara doucement de sa main. Il la regarda avec un vague étonnement mais ne la retira pas. A cet instant, elle aurait pu se contenter de ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Après une minute, il s'arrêta et lui fit face.

- Pan, chuchota-t-il, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux noirs. Elle était magnifique, ayant hérité de sa grand-mère ses cheveux de jais et son teint de lait qui lui faisait une peau parfaite. Elle attendait la suite anxieusement. Il hésitait, elle sentait son embarras sans savoir l'interpréter vraiment.

Il la dévisagea longuement et passa sa main sur sa joue. Il n'était pas si _débile_ que voulait bien le dire Goten et lisait en elle. Il décryptait cet espoir douloureux dans ses yeux. Et quand, n'y tenant plus, c'est elle qui l'embrassa, il décida de lui laisser toute ses chances, trahissant les résolutions qu'il avait prises avant de la rejoindre, résolutions qui n'avaient eu de cesse de vaciller à mesure que la soirée avait avancé.

Elle l'embrassa avec la fougue du désespoir et il lui rendit son baiser sans parvenir à égaler sa passion. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter et Trunks commençait à sentir son désir monter, ce qui, il le savait, était à proscrire. Elle finit par rompre son étreinte.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille

- Pan… j'en sais rien … qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Elle le regarda avec malice et lui sourit. « Viens ! » Elle le saisit par la main et s'envola. Il la suivit jusqu'à un building. Elle repéra une fenêtre et se posa sur le rebord. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en forçant un peu et entra.

Il se posa derrière elle. Il scruta les lieux tandis qu'elle allumait la lumière. C'était un appartement quasiment vide. Seuls un matelas et quelques meubles sommaires le garnissaient.

- C'est quoi ici ? demanda-t-il.

- T'inquiète, y a personne. C'est à une copine qui est en cours de déménagement. Elle est absente pour la semaine, répondit-elle.

Il fit un petit tour. Ils étaient dans un immeuble de standing et les baies vitrées de part et d'autre du local offraient une vue époustouflante sur la ville illuminée.

- C'est un peu bizarre de squatter chez quelqu'un qui n'est pas là, non ? remarqua Trunks.

- Eh ? Tu vas me faire la morale ? Après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur ton compte et celui de mon oncle, je crois qu'on en est pas là. Assieds-toi !

Il chercha vainement une chaise et s'assit sur le matelas en désespoir de cause. Pan sortit des bières du frigo qui était encore branché quoique peu rempli.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on t'a raconté sur moi ? Apparemment rien de rebutant ? demanda-t-il.

Elle revint vers lui et, lui faisant face, s'assit sur ses genoux avant même qu'il ait le temps d'esquisser un geste.

- Rebutant ? Vous me prenez tous pour une petite fille sage, pas vrai ? répondit-elle à voix basse.

Trunks tenait sa bière d'une main et de l'autre se retenait de basculer en arrière, essayant de laisser un certain espace entre Pan et lui.

- Là tout de suite, je dirai pas ça, répliqua-t-il avec un certain embarras.

Elle but une gorgée de sa bière à la bouteille et le jaugea d'un œil qui en disait long. Il réalisa à quel point il était en mauvaise posture. Les paroles de Marron faisaient écho dans son esprit : « _Ne couche pas avec elle !_ ». En même temps, son instinct à lui voyait les choses d'une autre façon. Façon deux adultes consentants. Vu ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, il tenait un bon alibi pour ne pas la repousser maintenant.

Elle avait amorcé un mouvement de hanches qui venait frotter son entrejambe et troubla bientôt totalement sa concentration. Elle prit sa bière et la posa au sol avant de s'avancer vers lui, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau langoureusement. Il lui rendit son baiser en tâchant de laisser ses mains en suspens, loin d'elle. Elle se redressa pour enlever sa veste. Puis elle continua de l'embrasser dans le cou en remontant le T-shirt de Trunks pour le lui enlever.

Elle passa lentement sa langue sur son torse et descendit progressivement jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle défit d'une main. Elle déboutonna la braguette et sortit son pénis en érection. Sans hésitation elle l'enfourna dans sa bouche et commença à s'affairer avec détermination. Il laissa échapper un râle de surprise et de plaisir mélangé. Elle cessa quand elle sentit qu'il arrivait à un point critique.

Elle se redressa et retira son T-shirt. Il se débarrassa de son jean et l'attira sur le lit. Elle le laissa finir de la déshabiller. Il s'arrêta un instant, examinant son corps avec envie et s'allongea sur elle. Il coinça sa jambe sur son sexe déjà humide, provoquant un frottement qui la fit gémir. Il laissa ses lèvres errer sur son corps en plaçant une main sur sa hanche.

Il laissa son autre main redescendre très doucement vers le bas avant de la plonger entre les jambes de Pan. Elle ne sut dire ce qu'il fit exactement à ce moment-là mais un orgasme la submergea immédiatement. Il l'embrassa, comme pour la calmer et se mit en place pour s'introduire en elle.

Elle murmurait son nom en bégayant presque, ce qui augmenta son désir. Il laissa son membre la taquiner un moment, laissant monter sa frustration. Finalement, il entra avec précaution, pas vraiment certain de l'accueil que son corps lui ferait.

Il avait pensé qu'elle serait peut-être vierge. Ce n'était pas le cas. Cela le rassura un peu en ce que ça rendait les choses plus faciles. Il ne réussit pas à tenir très longtemps, les manipulations de Pan l'ayant déjà amené proche de la limite. Elle le sentit se libérer avec un grognement rauque qui la fit vibrer.

Après quelques secondes il se retira et se laissa aller à côté d'elle. Elle l'enlaça et il passa son bras sous sa tête pour la serrer contre lui. Quand la sensation de plaisir l'eut quitté, il ferma les yeux en essayant de ne penser à rien.


	12. Chapter 11: Marron

**Chapitre 11 Marron**

Marron attacha la bride de sa chaussure et se releva pour jauger le résultat. Son corps était moulé dans une robe cuivrée, achetée le jour même, dont la longueur était exactement idéale. Elle laissait ses jambes à nue sans trop en dévoiler. _Idéal pour la chasse. _Marron eut un sourire pour son reflet. Elle regarda sa montre et alluma une cigarette en attendant le taxi.

Elle avait passé la journée avec Goten à mettre en place son exposition. Il avait accepté sa proposition de travailler quelques jours pour elle afin de monter les cadres et les décors censés accueillir ses photos.

Elle avait été navrée de le trouver d'une humeur si renfermée.

- Tu as appelé Bra ? lui avait-elle demandé finalement, n'y tenant plus.

- Ouais, avait-il simplement répondu sans approfondir sa réponse.

Elle n'avait pas osé le questionner plus mais avait compris que l'issue de l'explication n'avait pas été celle qu'il avait escomptée.

- Je suis tellement désolée. Si tu crois que je peux faire quelque chose… Aller lui parler ou… Je sais pas.

Au son de sa voix meurtrie, il avait reposé la caisse qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

- T'en fais pas, Marron. Tu n'y es pour rien, soupira-t-il.

- Et Trunks, il pourrait pas…

- Trunks m'a juste interdit de mettre les pieds à la Capsule. C'est sa façon à lui de jouer les arbitres. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est sa sœur de l'autre côté. Et il y a son père…

Marron dévisagea Goten d'un air navré. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

- Je te l'ai dit, t'en fais pas pour moi, conclut Goten en reprenant sa caisse avec un sourire, tu ferais mieux de penser à toi. Tu sais que Trunks a enfin appelé ma nièce ?

Marron haussa les sourcils. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Trunks depuis qu'il était venu la voir la veille pour lui demander conseil.

- Je me demande comment ça va tourner, répondit-elle, pensive.

- Moi, je crois que ça va être un paquet d'embrouilles. Je vois exactement comment elle croit que Trunks est et c'est tout ce qu'il n'est pas. Ce mec est un handicapé des sentiments, maugréa Goten.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de l'appeler si c'est ce que tu crois ? s'étonna Marron.

- Mais parce qu'il faut qu'elle guérisse. Je lui fais confiance, elle verra la réalité en face et elle oubliera ses rêves de petites filles avec lui.

- Je ne te savais pas si psychologue… Avant, tu ne te souciais jamais des autres comme ça, releva Marron.

- Avant quoi ?

Marron se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et ne tenait pas approfondir la question de Goten.

Après leur journée de travail, ils se firent livrer un repas. Elle aurait volontiers invité Goten à sortir après ça mais elle sentit qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir. Il empocha les billets de la journée et l'abandonna.

Elle était rentrée seule à l'appartement avec un poids sur le cœur. _Tu ferais mieux de penser à toi_ avait dit Goten et ça sonnait pour Marron comme une prémonition. Elle prenait conscience de l'attachement de Goten pour Bra et de la façon dont il était appelé à transformer leur lien d'amitié.

Goten n'était pas très différent de ce qu'il avait été mais il était moins _disponible_. Elle lui devait de le laisser s'éloigner sans lui en vouloir et sans le retenir.

Adossée au meuble de l'entrée, elle regardait son reflet fumer dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle était un peu nerveuse pour Tunks. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Pan. Allait-il essayer d'étouffer sa flamme ou allait-il succomber ? Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'aventurait sur un des rares terrains où il ne savait pas garder la tête froide. _Et s'il couche ensemble_… Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Trunks n'allait pas faire ça. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas le faire et même si il pouvait être vraiment débile sur la question, il savait lui-même qu'il ne devait pas le faire.

La sonnette de l'interphone perturba sa réflexion. Elle saisit son sac, s'approcha du miroir pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle était toujours belle mais toutes ces pensées lui avaient donné un air un peu triste maintenant. Elle soupira mais se décida finalement à sortir pour s'engouffrer dans le taxi.

Marron connaissait tout un tas de gens qui, s'ils n'étaient pas de vrais amis, constituaient un cercle de fêtards idéal. Elle avait choisi un endroit très branché où elle ne manqua pas d'en rencontrer quelques-uns, habitués des milieux de la nuit.

Au bout d'un moment, elle repéra un type qui lui convenait bien et par un enchaînement d'événements qu'elle connaissait par cœur, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement dans une ruelle obscure derrière l'établissement.

Il passait déjà ses mains fébrilement sur le tissu léger et scintillant de sa robe mais quand il voulut la remonter, Marron le retint subitement. Elle fut elle-même surprise de son réflexe. Elle rompit le baiser. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle n'avait plus envie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il à mi-voix, en essayant de se rapprocher à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas. Non, j'ai pas envie.

- Tu rigoles ?

Elle le regarda, soudain très froide.

- Je te dis que j'ai pas envie. En plus, j'ai bu, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Désolée pour toi, va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

- Attends, tu déconnes. En plus on m'avait dit que t'étais plutôt chaude.

- Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit. Lâche-moi maintenant, répliqua-t-elle les dents serrés, un peu écoeurée par la trivialité de ses propos.

Loin d'obéir, il persistait dans ses initiatives, Marron finit par le repousser vigoureusement. Etonné par sa force, il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Elle entreprit de partir mais il la rattrapa par le bras. Il la serra si fort qu'elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. Prise de colère, elle lui retourna une gifle magistrale. Cette fois-ci, il tomba au sol.

Dégagée de son emprise, elle se recula d'un petit bond en se tenant le bras, encore stupéfaite.

Il l'insulta copieusement en essayant de se remettre dur pieds. En temps normal, elle ne manquait pas de réparties mais la situation la laissait tellement incrédule qu'elle se contenta de ramasser son sac et de quitter les lieux d'un pas rapide.

Elle marcha sans réfléchir au gré des rues, laissant son cerveau la guider inconsciemment dans la ville déserte à cette heure tardive. Elle essuya machinalement des larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Elle restait ahurie de ce qui venait de se passer. Surtout, elle réalisa que si elle n'avait pas été en mesure de se défendre, les choses auraient pu tourner tout autrement. Elle tressaillit et ferma son esprit à cette hypothèse.

Elle avait vécu des situations délicates durant son voyage. Elle avait vu et entendu des choses pénibles aussi. Mais c'était dans des pays ravagés par la guerre, pas ici, dans la capitale, à la porte d'un club select.

Ce qui la perturbait le plus, était que ce type s'était cru autorisé à faire ce qu'il avait fait. Certainement, ils avaient flirté, elle avait toléré ses mains baladeuses et au départ, elle avait peutêtre eu envie d'aller plus loin. Mais elle avait clairement dit non. Et sa parole n'avait eu que peu de poids dans la détermination de ce gars. _On m'avait dit que t'étais plutôt chaude_. C'était grossier. Ca pouvait être vrai en fonction des moments et des personnes, mais formalisé comme ça, Marron trouvait que c'était salissant.

Elle rentra à l'appartement à pied et, sans réfléchir, passa aussitôt sous la douche. Elle observa son bras bleui par la trempe de son agresseur. Une flambée de colère s'alluma un instant dans son crâne. Elle eut presque envie d'y retourner pour le démolir. Mais la colère passa assez vite pour laisser place à un fort sentiment de solitude.

En temps normal, elle serait allée chez Goten ou elle aurait appelé Trunks. Aucune des deux options n'était envisageable.

Elle se résolut à se glisser, tremblante entre ses draps. Deux bonnes heures passèrent avant que le sommeil ne se décide à la prendre sournoisement.


	13. Chapter 12: Les Briefs

**Chapitre 12 : Les Briefs**

Quand Trunks entra dans la cuisine, il y trouva son père en train de manger.

- Salut, papa, lança le jeune homme.

- Tu refais surface maugréa son père. Ca fait, quoi, trois jours qu'on t'a pas vu ?

- Quatre jours, merci, répliqua Trunks.

Végéta hocha la tête. Trunks savait que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il était content qu'il soit de retour. Il le fixa, un peu anxieux de l'ambiance qui avait dû être celle de la Capsule ces derniers temps.

- Bra est là ? demanda Trunks.

- Elle devrait pas tarder à descendre déjeuner, j'imagine.

- Ca va ici ? insista-t-il, hésitant sur la formulation.

- Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Trunks leva les yeux au ciel. _Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._ Il en conclut que Goten n'avait pas essayé de reparaître à la Capsule pendant son absence et ça le soulagea. Il s'assit et entreprit de classer la masse de courriers qui s'était amassée dans la boîte aux lettres dans l'indifférence générale.

- Vous pouvez pas, au moins, relever le courrier ? Vous êtes vraiment des handicapés, soupira-t-il avec agacement.

- T'as qu'à venir le faire si tu y tiens. Bra et moi, on s'en passe.

Bra apparut en pyjama et poussa un petit cri de joie en apercevant son frère.

- T'es rentré ? s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant la tête pour y déposer un baiser de force, t'étais où ? Avec une fille ?

- Hm, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans laisser entendre s'il s'agissait d'une négation ou d'une confirmation.

Bra n'y prêta pas attention. La maison lui avait paru vide sans son frère et sa mère. Elle adorait son père mais il était si taciturne et avait si peu d'humour.

Pendant qu'elle se servait, Trunks sortit une enveloppe du courrier. Elle était en papier cartonné couleur pastel avec un petit blason imprimé discrètement au dos.

- Garden-Party ! annonça-t-il à sa sœur.

- Au point où j'en suis, ça peut pas rendre ma vie plus sinistre qu'elle n'est déjà, maugréa-t-elle en retour.

Une idée parut traverser l'esprit de la jeune fille et un sourire malin étira progressivement son visage. Elle s'approcha de son père et passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle posait tendrement sa tête sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il

- Maman t'a laissé une carte de crédit, minauda-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Peut-être. T'as déjà épuisé ton fric du mois pour ce looser, je parie.

Bra interrompit ses cajoleries un moment et le regarda avec irritation. Il lui sourit avec un air de défi.

- Dans le tiroir dans la chambre, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Elle radoucit son expression et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu vas avoir la plus belle des filles, promit-elle en défaisant son étreinte.

- Ben, voyons, commenta son frère.

Végéta se leva et s'étira.

- Personne pour une petite série d'entraînement ? lança t-il.

- Ah non! J'ai du shopping, et j'ai déjà donné pendant que Trunks était pas là, répliqua Bra.

Trunks ne répondit même pas, toujours absorbé dans l'examen des lettres amoncelées sur la table.

Végéta soupira en constatant la mauvaise volonté de ses enfants et quitta la pièce.

- Mon Dieu, tu crois qu'il aurait débarrassé son bordel ? s'écria Bra à l'attention de Trunks qui lui répondit par un petit rire.

Elle l'observa un instant en mangeant consciencieusement ses céréales.

- Alors ? Nouvelle copine ? demanda-t-elle finalement, sans vraiment de curiosité. Quatre jours, pas mal…

- J'étais au boulot aussi, souligna Trunks.

- Enfin, quand même, Maman est pas là, pas très cool de me laisser toute seule comme ça.

Cette fois-ci Trunks releva la tête et posa les papiers qu'il était en train de lire.

- Bra, tu es une grande fille, non ? Tu as vu Goten ?

Elle reposa sa cuiller pour imiter son geste et donner le change à son ton sérieux.

- Non, j'ai pas vu Goten. On s'est expliqué. Il a appelé plusieurs fois mais pour l'instant, je ne trouve rien à lui dire. Je sais qu'il bosse pour Marron et ils se bourrent sûrement la gueule tous les soirs sans moi.

Trunks fronça les sourcils.

- T'es comme Papa. Tu mets les gens dans des cases et après ça, tu crois avoir tout compris. Ca te jouera des tours comme ça lui en a joué à lui. Après tout, je me demande si tu aimais vraiment Goten.

- Connard, siffla Bra.

Elle porta aussitôt ses mains à sa bouche tandis que Trunks se figeait.

- C'était pour moi, ça ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- C'est sorti tout seul. Désolée. Arrêtons de parler de Goten.

Elle reprit piteusement sa cuiller et poursuivit son déjeuner sous le regard songeur de son frère.

- Faut que je te dise une chose, annonça-t-il sur un ton grave qui mit l'esprit de sa sœur en alerte.

Elle déglutit et le fixa avec angoisse en détaillant son air embarrassé.

- Les quatre derniers jours, je les ai passés avec Pan.

Elle cligna des yeux comme pour commander de repasser la dernière phrase. Il soutenait son regard, essayant de déchiffrer son expression.

- Finalement… finit-elle par répondre laconiquement.

- Elle va m'accompagner à la garden-party des Stunt. Pourquoi tu ne te trouverais pas un cavalier aussi. Ca pourrait être Goten ?

- Tu veux dire… Comme un coming-out familial ? Non merci, railla-t-elle.

- Comme tu veux tu sais que Damon va pas te lâcher.

- Je suis une grande fille, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je sais que c'est pas pour moi que tu t'inquiètes, c'est pour ton copain.

Elle se leva. Elle était contrariée sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Elle débarrassa rageusement la vaisselle et abandonna son frère à sa paperasserie.


	14. Chapter 13: Bra

**Chapitre 13 : Bra**

Bra se gara à côté des voitures luxueuses qui stationnaient déjà sur l'aire de gravier et descendit de son véhicule. Elle resta un moment sur le parking. Elle prit conscience du bon sens de son frère lorsqu'il lui avait suggéré de se trouver un cavalier. Il était parti de son côté avec Pan et elle se retrouvait toute seule à devoir affronter toute cette foule huppée et surtout, elle s'y attendait, Damon.

Elle fit encore une retouche de rouge à lèvres dans le rétroviseur, plus pour gagner du temps que par nécessité. Quand elle se décida à se diriger vers l'entrée, elle aperçut une silhouette familière qui lui apparut immédiatement comme une bouée de sauvetage.

- Marron ! cria-t-elle.

Marron se retourna. Bra ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme. Il y avait un dress-code et le mot d'ordre était « femme en blanc, homme en noir ». Marron portait un fourreau en règle assez époustouflant qui épousait ses formes de façon totalement insolente. Sur le coup Bra eut un pincement au cœur en se souvenant que « tout ça » avait dormi avec Goten. L'image de la tête de Marron nichée dans son cou passa furtivement dans son esprit.

Elle savait cependant qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée.

D'abord parce qu'elle avait déjà trouvé Marron, endormie avec lui sur le canapé de la Capsule ou avec Trunks, et elle savait que c'était une vieille coutume entre eux. Ensuite, si elle était en colère contre Goten, elle ne pouvait pas lui dénier son honnêteté. Elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur sa parole à ce sujet.

Quand Bra était enfant, Marron était souvent venue à la Capsule, surtout les week-ends elle l'avait même baby-sittée quelques fois. Bra gardait un bon souvenir de cette époque. Elles avaient presque partagé des rapports de sœurs à un moment et elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir vraiment de ce qui s'était passé. C'était à Goten qu'elle en voulait de ne pas avoir compris ce que signifiait leur relation.

Marron lui sourit tandis que Bra s'approchait d'elle.

- Tu es toute seule, toi aussi ? demanda Bra avec empressement.

- Exactement. Comme une grande. Comment vas-tu Bra ?

- Ca ira mieux quand tout ça sera terminé

- A cause de Damon ?

- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Bra.

- Depuis très longtemps. S'il t'embête trop, je te raconterai une vieille histoire pour le faire chanter chuchota Marron.

Bra la regarda avec incrédulité.

- Rien de cochon, promis, ajouta Marron avec un clin d'œil complice. On rentre ensemble ?

Bra acquiesça et les deux filles se prirent par le bras pour se présenter à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Avant qu'elles ne s'enfoncent dans la foule, Marron retint encore Bra un instant.

- Bra, je voulais te demander… Je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dormi chez Goten l'autre soir,

- Inutile, coupa Bra calmement, j'ai une idée assez précise sur la question. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux.

- Je comprends. Mais tu dois savoir que Goten ne sort plus du tout depuis ce soir-là. Enfin, je veux dire, la journée, il bosse avec moi mais il est sobre et il reste à la maison le soir, insista Marron.

- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, répliqua Bra.

Elle avait dit ça à dessein pour mettre Marron mal à l'aise, pour qu'elle arrête de plaider la cause de Goten. Déjà Trunks lui avait servi son couplet. Elle en avait assez que tout le monde se mêle de sa vie. Bra mit sa main sur l'épaule de Marron pour la rassurer et lui signifier que le sujet était clos.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'un des buffets, le plus déserté qu'elles purent repérer, et se firent servir du champagne.

- Bon Dieu, il est bon ! s'exclama Marron.

Ayant dit cela, elle recracha sa gorgée en toussotant. Bra la fixa avec incompréhension et suivit son regard surpris. Trunks et Pan était arrivés et se tenaient un peu plus loin, discutant avec un groupe d'invités. Il enlaçait la taille de sa cavalière d'une façon explicite.

- T'étais pas au courant ? demanda Bra avec un petit rire.

- Non… Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'ai pas parlé à Trunks.

- Au moins une semaine, alors ? On ne le voit quasiment plus à la maison. Ils ont pris une suite dans je ne sais plus quel hôtel.

Marron tourna des yeux exorbités vers Bra.

- Tu parles de Trunks et Pan ?

Bra hocha la tête avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

- Ouais, petite Pan. Surprise, hein ? ricana Bra.

Marron reporta son attention sur le couple avec un air songeur. Elle paraissait réfléchir intensément. Bra se fit resservir.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? chuchota Bra.

- J'avais pas vraiment pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. Que disent les parents de Pan ?

- Aucune idée.

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Elles connaissaient très bien Trunks toutes les deux et échangèrent spontanément leur malaise sans se parler. Aucune n'osait formuler son avis à haute voix mais elles se comprirent. Chacune pensait que ça se présentait mal.

- Bonsoir, Bra, lança une voix derrière elles tandis qu'elles replongeaient leurs nez dans leur verre.

Bra se retourna pour se retrouver en face de Damon. Elle lui sourit avec naturel, bien élevée par Maman.

- Bonsoir Damon, cette soirée est charmante. Tu connais Marron ?

- Bien sûr on se connaît. Même si ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

- Presque trop, répliqua Marron avec malice.

Bra crut constater une sorte de défi entre eux. Cela piqua sa curiosité et elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle questionne Marron à ce sujet.

- Bra, je t'ai placée à ma table, glissa Damon à son oreille.

_Devine._

- Avec plaisir, répliqua Bra en pensant à son frère qui lui avait farci la tête avec la nécessité de faire profil bas pour d'obscurs motifs mercantiles qui la hérissaient totalement.

- Je vous abandonne un moment, il faut que j'aille saluer tout un tas de gens. Je reviens très vite, s'excusa-t-il.

_Te presse pas quand même._ Quand il fut parti, Marron se mit à rire en faisant le geste de s'éventer.

- C'est moi ou c'est plein de phéromones, ici ? gloussa-t-elle. En tout cas, l'enfoiré, il est super beau.

- Si tu le veux, prends-le, ça devient carrément glauque, ces plans, maugréa Bra.

- Et pourquoi tu t'es pas mariée avec lui finalement ?

- Mais parce que je préfère largement Goten ! s'écria Bra sur le ton de l'évidence.

Marron ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa surprise.

- Ah ! Tu crois que Goten et moi, c'était juste un plan cul ? Sympa ! grogna Bra en percutant la pensée de Marron.

- Désolée, désolée, c'est juste que vous êtes quand même un peu… différents, bredouilla Marron.

Bra posa sa coupe vide et se rapprocha de l'oreille de Marron.

- C'est vraiment l'angoisse ce repas à la table de Damon Stunt, t'aurais pas, tu sais… une cigarette spéciale.

- Un joint ?

- Par exemple.

Marron sourit et entraîna Bra au fin fond du jardin immense des Stunt, dans un endroit peu éclairé ou les invités ne s'aventuraient pas. Elles trouvèrent un banc en pierre parfait. Les deux amies y prirent place. Marron fouilla dans son sac et sortit ce que Bra avait demandé. Elle l'alluma et commença à fumer avant de le passer à Bra.

- Il faut que tu rappelles Goten, Bra, finit par lâcher Marron.

- Fous-moi la paix. J'ai pas besoin que tout le monde m'en parle tout le temps. Il faut déjà que je me tape ce repas, on va voir si je survis.

- Comme tu veux moi, ce que j'en dis…

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faires ? Vous êtes pas bien ! » s'écria une voix surgie d'un buisson qui faillit arrêter les deux cœurs simultanément. Trunks sortit subitement de la pénombre.

- Trunks ! hurlèrent-elles en chœur, avec réprobation, encore sous le choc de la frayeur qu'il venait de leur faire.

Il scruta le joint.

- Putain les filles, pas ici. Vous êtes intenables ! Marron, pourquoi tu ramènes ce genre de conneries ici ?

- C'était pour l'after. C'est ta petite sœur qui a eu l'idée, répondit Marron avec nonchalance.

- Je plaide coupable, confirma Bra, mais je fais tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je souris et j'ai l'air de m'amuser un max. Je vais même manger _encore_ avec Damon.

Il passa sa main sur son visage et lui prit le joint. Il tira une bouffée, le laissa tomber et l'écrasa.

- Justement, finies les conneries, il te cherche partout. J'ai promis de te retrouver. Vas-y, décréta-t-il.

Elle se leva et figea un sourire exagéré.

- Ca va comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec raillerie.

- Je te préviens Bra ! Pas de dérapage ! menaça-t-il.

Bra haussa les épaules et les quitta pour rejoindre la fête comme on venait de le lui demander. Trunks la suivit des yeux avec méfiance. Quand elle fut suffisamment loin, il se tourna vers Marron.

- Pourquoi il faut _toujours_ que tu foutes le bazar partout ? Bra tient pas ce genre de truc. Avec elle, c'est toujours une très mauvaise idée, grogna-t-il.

- Tu crois pas que vous lui en demandez un peu trop, là ? répliqua Marron.

- Elle pousse pas des wagons au fond de la mine, ça va ! Elle s'en sortira.

Il la planta là, visiblement en colère. Marron eut un frisson et le regarda s'éloigner.

Le repas fut un enfer. Bra se sentait mal à l'aise, évidemment placée bien à côté de Damon, à une table avec deux ou trois de ses meilleurs amis et leurs cavalières. Tout de suite, elle eut l'impression que tout le monde évitait de croiser son regard, tout en la dévisageant dès qu'elle n'y prenait pas garde. Tout de suite, elle comprit que tout le monde à cette table désapprouvait l'initiative de Damon de l'y avoir invitée.

Parallèlement à l'hostilité rampante et à la convivialité forcée de ses compagnons de table, Bra devait affronter les regards insistants et les allusions de Damon. Il était terriblement séducteur et si Goten n'avait pas hanté son esprit, elle s'y serait certainement laissée prendre. Si seulement elle lui avait dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, il ne se serait pas engagé dans cette entreprise de reconquête qui n'avait plus aucun sens pour Bra. Si elle avait été claire. A cet instant, elle avait presque envie de lui hurler qu'elle l'avait trompé dès avant les noces et qu'il fallait qu'il oublie tout le reste.

Mais ils avaient vécu une belle histoire durant deux ans et il ne s'agissait pas de refouler n'importe quel dragueur surgi de nulle part. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser et surtout, elle ne voulait plus l'humilier. Sur le sujet, elle avait été à son maximum en le quittant devant cinq cents personnes pieusement réunies pour la circonstance.

Le joint lui tournait la tête et elle fit, ce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire : après le champagne généreusement servi, elle attaqua le vin. Elle surprit quelques coups d'œil obliques et s'aperçut que ses propos n'étaient déjà plus forcément adaptés à la conversation. Elle s'efforça de se taire.

- Ca ne va pas ? lui glissa Damon.

- Je crois que je vais prendre un peu l'air, répliqua Bra, en sautant sur l'occasion de quitter la table.

- Je t'accompagne, affirma-t-il aussitôt avec autorité.

Elle n'eut pas la force de protester. Ils s'éloignèrent de la terrasse où se tenait le dîner et s'enfoncèrent un peu dans le jardin. Elle se sentait un peu euphorique mais surtout, assez confuse dans la mise en place de ses idées. Elle mit un temps à remarquer qu'il avait passé sa main sur sa taille.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il après un temps avec un air préoccupé qui, elle devait bien l'admettre, lui allait à ravir.

Il lui faisait face maintenant.

- Ca va, répondit-elle en le repoussant doucement.

Il ne la laissa pas faire et maintint son emprise.

- Bra, je voulais te dire… chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et l'embrassa lentement. Son cerveau mit un temps infini à réagir à analyser sa langue dans sa bouche. Subitement, elle se raidit.

- Non ! Ecoute, Damon. Très très mauvaise idée ! s'écria-t-elle en rompant son baiser.

Elle fit un petit bond en arrière, tandis qu'il essayait de la retenir.

- Je vais y aller. T'as qu'à dire… T'as qu'à dire que je suis pas bien et que j'ai dû partir, ça ira ? Je suis désolée, c'était vraiment une fête très chouette, mais je dois y aller, énonça-t-elle en reculant.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible en coupant au milieu des buissons pour retrouver le parking. Elle l'entendit l'appeler derrière elle mais poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture.

Evidemment, comme toujours, elle ne trouva pas ses clés tout de suite dans son sac. Elle l'entendait se rapprocher et il réussit à la rejoindre juste quand elle déverrouillait.

- Bra ! Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ? On dirait que tu as peur de quelque chose, protesta-t-il.

Elle se trouvait acculée à sa portière. Il se tenait là, très proche d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas peur, Damon, c'est juste…

- A chaque fois que j'essaye de m'approcher, j'ai l'impression que tu t'enfuis. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non…

- Alors quoi ? souffla-t-il

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle. « Laisse-moi » dit-elle avec tristesse. Il ne l'écoutait pas et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser une seconde fois.

- Elle t'a dit de la laisser, tonna une voix un peu plus loin.

Damon se redressa aussitôt tandis que Bra détournait la tête en l'éloignant lentement du bout des doigts.

- Son ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? s'étonna Damon.

- J'attendais Bra, annonça Goten avec froideur.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une étincelle à l'intérieur. Elle lui sourit sans que Damon puisse le voir.

- T'attendais Bra ? demanda Damon, incrédule.

Goten le regardait avec un air déterminé. Il pencha la tête de côté pour l'inviter à comprendre. Il y eut un blanc.

- Bra ? C'est quoi cette histoire. C'est une blague ?

- C'est pas une blague. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est pour lui que je t'ai quitté. Je voulais pas te faire de mal mais comme ça, les choses sont claires, répondit Bra en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu m'a quitté pour… ça ? Tu m'as trompé avec lui ? interrogea-t-il encore perplexe.

Elle hésita, regarda Goten, comme s'il allait lui souffler la meilleure réponse.

- J'y peux rien, j'adore ce mec, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Sans attendre la réaction de Damon, elle fit un signe de tête à Goten et monta dans sa voiture. Il s'installa à côté d'elle. La voiture démarra en trombe et quitta l'allée gravillonnée dans un crissement de pneus.


	15. Chapter 14: Goten

**Chapitre 14 : Goten**

Bulma avait raison. L'addiction n'était pas si prégnante. Ca faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il n'avait pas bu sauf une bière une fois avec Marron. Il s'était attendu à « s'ennuyer » de cette habitude, d'une certaine façon, mais ça n'était pas arrivé.

Au début, ça avait été un peu compliqué parce qu'il s'était aperçu que boire était devenu quasiment un réflexe dans certaine situation et qu'il pouvait le faire inconsciemment. Il avait dû se surveiller un peu. Mais l'un dans l'autre, comme il ne sortait plus et qu'il avait repris l'entraînement physique en se rendant tous les soirs au dojo avec Gohan, ça lui avait vite passé. Ces séances lui avaient en plus permis de renouer avec son frère, beaucoup plus enjoué maintenant que Goten paraissait décidé à cesser ses frasques et que sa fille avait un petit copain. Gohan ignorait bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de Trunks et Goten s'était bien gardé de lui dire.

L'alcool ne lui manquait pas mais en réalité, son obsession avait changé de sujet. L'image de Bra l'empêchait littéralement de s'endormir sereinement et de se concentrer durablement. Son absence physique le hantait plus sûrement que la bouteille.

Il avait réfléchi à ce que Trunks lui avait dit et avait conclu qu'il avait raison. Bra était comme un poisson, le plus il essaierait de la saisir, le moins, il aurait de chance de l'attraper. Il avait renoncé à essayer de forcer la porte de la Capsule. La présence de Végéta compliquait trop les choses.

Il avait aussi fini par cesser de l'appeler puisqu'elle ne répondait pas. Il avait trouvé une meilleure idée. La fameuse _garden-party_. Il n'avait aucune envie ni aucune chance d'y participer mais il savait qu'il y trouverait Bra.

Il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver le service de sécurité pour procéder à son repérage dans le parking. Quand il avait avisé la voiture de Bra, il s'était tout simplement installé à couvert à proximité et avait patiemment attendu.

Il avait été étonné de la voir arriver, courant presque alors que les rumeurs du repas s'élevaient encore depuis le jardin, preuve que la fête battait toujours son plein. Son cœur avait fait un bond de l'apercevoir enfin après plus d'une semaine, lumineuse dans une robe blanche vaporeuse.

Son allégresse retomba aussitôt quand Damon apparut à sa suite, l'appelant avec insistance et la serrant finalement dangereusement pour l'empêcher de monter dans sa voiture.

Goten s'était levé d'un coup et avait marché sans bruit jusqu'à la voiture. Aucun des deux n'avait réalisé sa présence tandis qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation. Bra avait peut-être perçu son _ki_ qu'il peinait à maîtriser à cet instant mais il n'en était pas sûr. Son sang s'était figé et n'avait repris sa circulation normale que quand elle l'avait entendu le repousser d'un ton ferme. Le sourire complice qu'elle lui avait adressé en le voyant l'avait totalement régénéré.

Maintenant, ils roulaient à toute vitesse sur la route déserte, Damon et tout le bazar qui allait avec était derrière eux. Surtout, elle était là, à côté de lui et il ne sentait plus aucune colère en elle. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle, fasciné de la voir en chair et en os, comme s'il avait pu douter de son existence. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot.

- Embrasse-moi, dit-elle soudain.

Il ne s'exécuta pas tout de suite.

- Putain, tu veux pas que je lâche le volant, si ? lança t-elle en riant.

Il se jeta quasiment sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tandis qu'elle se tordait la tête pour essayer de garder un œil sur la route. Elle fit une petite embardée qui la fit rire à nouveau. Il poursuivit son baiser dans son cou puis dans son décolleté, inhalant avec force.

- Je connais cette odeur grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Quelle odeur ? gloussa-t-elle.

- T'as fumé avec Marron ? reprit-il en passant une main sous sa jupe.

- J'ai bu aussi. Ca le fais pas, hein ? T'as peur ?

- Tu crains, conclut-il sans conviction, l'esprit occupé à autre chose.

- Tu m'aides pas à me concentrer, non plus, répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

Subitement un bruit de sirène derrière eux contraint Goten à relever la tête.

- Putain, _ça_, ça craint ! s'exclama-t-il. Range-toi, Bra !

- Tu veux pas jouer ? minauda-t-elle.

Il réalisa à ce moment à quel point elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Il lui prit la tête doucement et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Range-toi Princesse, s'il te plaît.

- A vos ordres, Chef !

Elle tourna le volant avec une telle brusquerie que Goten, qui n'était pas attaché, fut éjecté contre elle brutalement. Elle s'arrêta au frein à main en hurlant comme un cow-boy et la voiture dérapa un peu avant de s'immobiliser sur le bas-côté.

- T'es raide, Bra ! On est mort ! siffla-t-il en s'assurant qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

Il épia la voiture de police qui tardait à les rejoindre et dont il ne pouvait distinguer que les phares et les sirènes dans la nuit noire.

- Change de siège, lâcha-t-il, bouge-toi, Princesse ! Si on te demande, c'est moi qui conduisait.

- Ouaaah ! Il est malin mon amoureux ! s'esclaffa Bra.

Il essaya de passer du côté conducteur mais Bra était prise d'un tel fou rire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réagir assez vite et quand le policier frappa au carreau, il les trouva enchevêtrés entre les deux sièges.

Goten s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre. La lampe torche du fonctionnaire se braqua directement sur eux.

- Contrôle. Qui c'est qui conduisait à l'instant ?

- C'est moi, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Je veux dire, c'est lui, rectifia Bra en pouffant.

- Sortez tous les deux du véhicule, s'il vous plaît. Avec les papiers.

Ils s'exécutèrent mais Goten dût aider Bra qui peinait à se mettre sur ses pieds. Le policier examina les papiers de la voiture, puis détailla leurs identités en comparant les photos à leurs traits.

Un collègue était venu le rejoindre et s'immobilisa devant Goten.

- Monsieur Son ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, dites donc. Et vous conduisez maintenant ?

- J'ai pas bu, ce soir, annonça Goten.

- Chef, je crois pas que c'est lui qui conduisait, je crois que c'est la petite. Elle est bien partie, intervint celui qui avait contrôlé les papiers.

Le chef se tourna vers Bra qui se tenait le plus droite possible et se retenait de rire. Il leva un sourcil.

- Ca aussi je connais. Hmmm… Ah ! La fille du tabloïd ! L'héritière.

- Briefs, précisa le second.

- Voilà ! La fille Briefs. C'est un strike ce soir ! Mademoiselle, vous voulez bien souffler là-dedans ? demanda le chef en lui tendant un éthylotest.

- Pourquoi faire ? répliqua Bra avec défi.

- Pour éviter de tuer des gens sur la route à commencer par vous-même et votre chevalier servant ici-présent.

- Non, je souffle pas.

- C'est moi qui conduisais ! s'exclama Goten qui sentait que la situation dégénérait.

Le chef soupira en rangeant son instrument.

- On embarque les deux, lâcha-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

- Quoi ? Vous croyez pas qu'on va vous suivre ? On s'apprêtait à baiser, là ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'on s'est pas vus ! hurla Bra.

- Pitié ! La ferme, Bra ! Pitié ! supplia Goten qui s'empourpra instantanément.

Le policier qui avait fait le contrôle sortit ses menottes et passa le premier bracelet à Bra avant même qu'elle ne réalise. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour la faire pivoter et passer la seconde dans son dos. Par réflexe, elle se dégagea de sa poigne avec violence.

Sentant son _ki_ s'élever dangereusement, Goten la saisit par la nuque. « Calme-toi ! Laisse-toi faire, Bra, sinon Bulma va vraiment avoir des emmerdes. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Le nom de sa mère sembla la calmer d'un coup. Le policier lui attrapa rudement le deuxième poignet en repoussant Goten et finit de la menotter.

Le chef s'occupa de Goten. Bra et lui se regardaient en se laissant manipuler. Bra semblait à nouveau très amusée de la situation. Ils furent installés à l'arrière de la voiture de police. Bra posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Goten

- C'est pas romantique, ça ? remarqua-t-elle à son attention avant qu'ils ne démarrent.

- T'es complètement raide, répondit-il en souriant vaguement.

On les ramena au poste où on les menotta à un banc particulièrement bien conçu à cet effet.

- Alors, on appelle qui pour vous Mademoiselle Briefs ?

- Mon frère Trunks, le numéro est dans le portable.

- Et pour vous Monsieur Son ?

- Le même.

- Il va nous tuer, gloussa Bra.

- En attendant, vous soufflez, Mademoiselle ? insista le policier.

- Si vous y tenez.

Goten et Bra se prêtèrent à l'exercice de l'éthylotest.

- Vous voulez pas nous dire qui conduisait ? reprit le fonctionnaire après avoir noté les résultats.

- C'est moi, répondit Goten, c'est elle qui est bourrée. Elle m'a sauté dessus pendant que je conduisais, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait une embardée. Et c'est elle qui a tiré le frein à main quand on s'est arrêté.

Le policier les fixa avec un œil suspicieux. Bra gardait la tête baissée pour éviter de croiser son regard et d'éclater de rire.

- On verra ça, dit-il simplement en les abandonnant.

Bra s'approcha de Goten et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- J'adooore quand tu mens comme ça. Je te savais pas si bon je vais me méfier, susurra-t-elle.

- En tout cas, j'espère que Trunks va pas tarder à nous sortir de là parce que s'ils t'interrogent toute seule, je donne pas cher de mon histoire.

Mais Trunks n'était pas venu. Bra avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Goten qui scrutait les aiguilles de l'horloge au-dessus de la porte.

Subitement une certaine agitation se fit ressentir. Un policier revint les voir.

- Bon, on vous laisse filer pour l'instant, vous aurez de nos nouvelles plus tard. On a plus le temps de s'occuper de vous.

Bra se réveilla en sursaut.

- Trunks est là? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Votre frère s'est pas manifesté Mademoiselle. On a laissé un message sur son répondeur.

- Il doit faire la gueule, conclut Bra en s'adressant à Goten.

- Comme Monsieur Son est sobre, on vous laisse repartir.

Après avoir signé un certain nombre de papiers, ils purent retrouver l'air libre mais frais de la nuit.

Bra se blottit contre Goten en grelottant.

- On va chez moi ? proposa-t-il.

- J'ai pas d'autre idée, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.


	16. Chapter 15: Marron

**Chapitre 15 : Marron**

Marron était restée un moment toute seule sur le banc dans le jardin des Stunt après le départ de Bra et Trunks. Elle se sentait un peu en colère envers lui. Elle sortit une cigarette, peu désireuse sur l'instant de rejoindre le monde civilisé. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait été très contrariée de découvrir sa relation avec Pan par hasard. Elle n'avait même rien soupçonné.

La semaine précédente avait été très chargée en travail et elle avait oublié cette histoire. Elle s'était en plus absentée trois jours pour rendre visite avec ses parents.

Elle n'avait pas eu un seul appel de Trunks. Il avait su la trouver pour lui faire part de ses doutes et de ses angoisses. _Il a même essayé de me sauter dessus, l'enfoiré !_ Non, que son comportement ait une quelconque signification dans son esprit, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ça, mais ça lui donnait le vague sentiment d'être un mouchoir de poche.

Il ne lui avait rien dit de l'évolution de la situation et si elle n'avait pas été présente ce soir, elle se demandait quand elle l'aurait apprise. Elle se demanda si Goten était au courant. Il était tellement obnubilé par son histoire avec Bra. Pourquoi Trunks avait-il choisi de la traiter comme si elle était une vague connaissance ?

Et ce qu'il venait de lui dire faisait bouillir son sang « _Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu foutes le bazar partout ? »_ Elle y voyait clairement une allusion à la nuit chez Goten, en plus de sa petite incartade avec Bra. Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il la tenait à l'écart depuis une semaine ?

Cette idée l'enrageait et la peinait à la fois.

Elle essaya de chasser tout ça de ses pensées pour retourner à la fête. Elle se promit de tout faire pour s'amuser ce soir.

Elle passa le repas à une table d'où elle ne voyait ni Trunks, ni Bra. Elle oublia assez rapidement le prélude tendu de la soirée et se fondit progressivement mais sûrement dans l'ambiance.

Vers la fin du dîner, alors qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes, Trunks l'attrapa par le poignet. Instinctivement, elle leva la main, comme pour le gifler; ce geste lui avait instantanément rappelé celui d'un autre dans d'autres circonstances. Elle se reprit aussitôt.

Trunks perçut son réflexe avorté et plissa les yeux. Il avait l'air excédé et ne releva pas.

- Marron ! Bra s'est barrée ! grogna-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils avec un air amusé.

- Oh ? Damon n'a pas été sage, je parie ?

- Le prends pas comme ça ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire d'être sage. En tout cas, je te remercie de la merde dans laquelle tu me mets. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui fit face avec détermination. Le portable de Trunks se mit à sonner. Il ne bougea pas, tandis qu'ils se défiaient du regard.

- Le prends pas comme ça, _toi, _répliqua-t-elle, les dents serrées, Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui imposer ça. Mais quand il s'agit de business, t'es vraiment sans foi ni loi.

- Facile à dire quand on se contente de parcourir le monde en prenant des photos et qu'on a cinq cartes de crédit dans chaque poche,

- Je t'emmerde Briefs ! Ta sœur est une grande fille. Viens pas me reprocher vos embrouilles scabreuses !

Trunks soupira avec mépris en se détournant d'elle. Il jeta un œil à son portable.

- C'est elle ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant que l'appel en absence venait du portable de Bra.

Marron attendit qu'il écoute le message, bouillonnant intérieurement.

- Mais Bordel ! explosa Trunks.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Marron avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- Elle est chez les flics ! Avec Goten!

- Avec Goten ? s'étonna Marron

- Devine : Conduite en état d'ivresse. Vous allez tous me tuer ! Vous êtes vraiment tous des boulets !

- Qui conduisait ?

- Ce que j'en sais ! Ca pourrait être l'un ou l'autre à ce stade !

Trunks était tellement exaspéré qu'il criait presque. Marron l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état de nerfs. Elle scrutait les quelques invités qui passaient à côté d'eux. Pan apparut subitement et se dirigea vers eux.

- Ca va Trunks ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Elle jeta un œil distrait à Marron. Trunks se frottait la tête et s'agitait dans tous les sens, semblant réfléchir à la situation.

- Je ne peux pas partir tout de suite, calculait-il, en même temps, qu'ils pourrissent un peu, ça leur fera pas de mal.

Pan finit par lever un regard interrogateur vers Marron, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse immédiate de Trunks.

- Bra et Goten sont au poste, expliqua brièvement Marron. Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? demanda Marron.

Trunks eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Tu t'es vue ? T'es pas toute fraîche non plus. Tu veux passer la nuit là-bas avec eux ? grinça t-il.

- T'es vraiment charmant ce soir, Briefs, soupira Marron

- Je peux pas croire que Goten ait encore déconné, comme ça, grogna Pan.

- Comme tu dis, Pannie, c'est encore à nous de rattraper le coup, ça te rappelle quelque chose, Marron ?

- Tu me fais chier, Trunks. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait mais si tu veux pas de mon aide, je vous laisse.

Elle voulut s'esquiver mais il la rattrapa.

- Non, non. Trop facile. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, déclara-t-il, on va tous rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse décemment annoncer notre départ. Marron, t'en profiteras pour écluser un peu. On va aller les chercher tous ensemble. Mais, moi, je signe les papiers et je me barre. Je ne _veux pas_ les voir. Marron, tu ramèneras la viande soûle, pour une fois, tu es de corvée.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, répliqua Marron en appuyant sur chaque mot, ça me va.

- Si mes parents apprennent ça, c'est la guerre, soupira Trunks.

- T'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger, conclut Pan en passant son bras sur sa taille pour essayer de le calmer.

Il la regarda tendrement et lui sourit. « Non, _on_ va tout arranger. Je te jure que c'est la dernière fois… ». Il déposa un baiser sur son front et le couple s'éloigna laissant Marron méditer sur la situation.

Elle s'était rarement fâchée de la sorte avec lui. Elle ne comprenait pas son hostilité subite envers elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus lui-même et ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre ça en relation avec Pan. En tout cas, ça coïncidait. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis son premier rendez-vous avec elle et après une semaine d'absence, elle le retrouvait totalement transformé en connard.

Elle avait encouragé son ami dans cette possible idylle mais ça prenait une tournure totalement inattendue pour elle. D'abord, elle n'aurait pas pensé que leur histoire commencerait par une semaine à l'hôtel. Ca, c'était très mauvais signe parce que c'était plus ou moins comme ça que Marron elle-même avait commencé avec lui. Et elle ne pouvait pas dire que ça s'était très bien terminé.

Elle pensait que Pan aurait été un peu plus exigeante. Peut-être l'avait-elle mal jugée.

Elle était maintenant partagée entre la colère qui commençait à s'apaiser et le chagrin qui commençait à poindre. Elle se décida cependant à suivre le plan de Trunks et à se mettre à ne boire que de l'eau.

Comme convenu, elle quitta la réception en même temps que Trunks et Pan. Chacun monta dans sa voiture et ils s'engagèrent sur la route qui menait à la ville.

La propriété des Stunt se trouvait un peu à l'écart et il fallait sillonner un temps la campagne avant de la rejoindre. Trunks roulait très vite et Marron avait du mal à suivre. _Briefs, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ce soir ?_ La route était de bonne qualité mais totalement obscure. Marron la connaissait mal et redoutait d'ajuster sa vitesse à celle de Trunks d'autant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il accélérait dès qu'elle se rapprochait. Le peu d'égard qu'il manifestait pour vérifier qu'elle suivait la découragea un peu et lui apparut à nouveau comme une marque d'irritation dirigée contre elle.

_Si tu le prends comme ça, va mourir. _Elle finit par le laisser la distancer.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite les lumières qui surgirent d'une route transversale au loin. Elle ne réalisa qu'en entendant le choc monstrueux. _Un camion_, lui murmura son esprit, _un gros camion, un énorme camion…_ Son cerveau répétait l'analyse à l'infini tandis qu'elle contemplait la scène, totalement anesthésiée.

La voiture de sport de Trunks fut broyée comme une simple cocotte en papier et traînée sur une longueur qui parut infinie à Marron. Elle mit un temps à freiner, totalement incrédule devant le spectacle. Subitement la réalité assourdissante s'imposa à elle et elle sauta à pied joint sur son frein.

Elle entendit le système de freinage d'urgence racler impitoyablement et sa voiture s'immobilisa si brutalement qu'elle fut projetée contre le volant.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le camion achevait à peine sa course, la carcasse de la voiture de Trunks encastrée sur son parechoc en miette.

Marron se mit à trembler de tout son corps et peinait à reprendre son souffle. Elle sortit de la voiture pour mieux voir. Le silence était retombé sur la route déserte et un amas de métal fumant s'étalait devant elle.

- Trunks ! hurla t-elle à pleins poumons.

Elle entreprit de courir vers la voiture accidentée et s'étala lamentablement en se tordant la cheville. Elle se débarrassa de ses talons avec rage et se releva.

- Trunks ! appela t-elle encore.

Elle escalada les débris métalliques qui encombraient son chemin et alla droit à la voiture de son ami. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Les phares du camion était cassés et les siens braqués dans la mauvaise direction. Elle jura en découvrant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de repérer Trunks ou Pan dans cette obscurité.

- Trunks ! Réponds-moi ! rugit-elle comme si elle lui intimait un ordre, Pan !

Elle réussit à tordre plusieurs morceaux de tôle qui dépassaient mais ils ne lui permirent aucun passage intéressant vers l'habitacle. Elle sentit qu'elle perdait presque l'esprit et cria le nom de Trunks hystériquement, sans recevoir de réponse.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par sangloter nerveusement, complètement impuissante. Une voiture venait de s'arrêter derrière la sienne. Elle entendait les passagers appeler salutairement des secours tandis qu'un homme courait vers elle en lui demandant si elle était blessée.


	17. Chapter 16: Trunks

**Chapitre 16 : Trunks**

Quand il se réveilla, Trunks ne sut pas tout de suite se repérer. Il se sentait vaseux, comme drogué. Son sentiment fut confirmé lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une perfusion de liquide opaque qui était reliée à son bras. Il comprit qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Instinctivement, il bougea un peu dans le lit. Son corps semblait endolori et réagissait au ralenti mais il obéissait à tous ses ordres. _Rien de cassé_. Il se redressa et fut aussitôt pris d'un vertige. Il arracha la perfusion d'un geste sec et se massa l'arrière du crâne pour constater que sa tête était bandée. Il scruta ses bras et ses mains qui étaient couvertes de plaies bleuies.

Il essaya de se souvenir mais son cerveau était totalement embrumé et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut que Marron était endormie la tête dans les bras au bord du lit.

Il caressa ses cheveux pour la réveiller doucement. Elle se releva lentement en clignant des yeux et lui sourit. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soirée qui paraissait totalement décalée dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dans cette tenue ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Elle eut un petit rire en constatant qu'il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

- Ton père est reparti quand les médecins ont dit que tu allais bien. Il a appelé ta mère, je crois qu'elle va arriver tout à l'heure. Alors, je suis restée avec toi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- T'as eu un accident terrible avec Pan.

- Avec Pan ? Elle va bien ? s'écria-t-il.

- A peu près. D'autres n'auraient eu aucune chance, murmura Marron.

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement et à trembler au souvenir de l'impact. Il passa son bras sur son épaule pour la consoler, un peu surpris de sa réaction vis-à-vis d'un événement dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Elle était si émue qu'elle se releva et l'étreignit avec force.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! lâcha t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il la berça doucement en lui rendant son étreinte. « Je ne suis pas mort. Tu sais qu'il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer » lui glissa-t-il.

Elle inhala sa chaleur en même temps que son odeur médicamenteuse, pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là, vivant et pensant normalement. Une infirmière entra.

- Eh, bien, voilà, il est revenu, votre copain, Mademoiselle, je vous l'avais dit! lâcha-t-elle avec entrain.

Elle posa sur le chevet un plateau encombré d'une série d'ustensiles inquiétants et se tourna vers Marron qui ne se décidait plus à le lâcher.

- Est-ce que je peux accéder au malade ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Marron céda difficilement la place. « Aaah, l'amour ! » plaisanta l'infirmière en l'écartant un peu plus.

- C'est pas mon petit copain, renifla Marron, c'est mon meilleur ami, sans s'expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait obligée de se justifier.

- Oh ! répondit l'infirmière avec embarras, c'est précieux aussi.

Marron s'éloigna du lit pour la laisser examiner Trunks. Elle l'entendit râler en découvrant la perfusion arrachée.

- Quand est-ce- que je pourrai sortir ? demanda Trunks.

- Pas avant demain, annonça l'infirmière, si le médecin veut bien. Vous savez que vous êtes un miraculé.

Il la laissa l'ausculter entièrement. Quand elle eut fini, on frappa à la porte. Gohan entra timidement.

- Gohan ! Comment va Pan ? interrogea Trunks aussitôt.

- Ca va aller, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, répondit Gohan avec une mine sombre.

Trunks sentit une sorte de réprobation dans sa voix.

- Il n'a aucun souvenir de l'accident, annonça subitement Marron qui était adossée à la fenêtre derrière Gohan.

Il eut l'air de remarquer sa présence seulement à cet instant. Trunks ressentit une sorte de malaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Tu n'as rien fait, Trunks, coupa aussitôt Marron.

Gohan se tourna vers elle et la fixa silencieusement.

- Je reviendrai plus tard, annonça Gohan. Repose-toi Trunks.

Il quitta la pièce avec l'infirmière. Trunks regarda Marron qui avait baissé la tête.

- Dis-moi la vérité, Marron.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as rien fait. Un camion a surgi et vous a percuté. J'y étais, tu peux me croire.

Il posa sa main libre sur son épaule, pas tout à fait convaincu par son discours. Il détailla sa mine fatiguée, sa coiffure anarchique.

- Regarde-toi, tu n'as même pas de chaussures. Tu devrais rentrer dormir et te changer, suggéra-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et l'étreignit à nouveau. « J'y vais ».

Quand il fut enfin seul, Trunks ferma les yeux et essaya de contraindre son cerveau à emboiter les pièces du puzzle vaporeux de ses souvenirs. L'infirmière lui avait expliqué qu'il souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien sérieux et que sa mémoire était, pour l'instant, un peu hors service. « C'est normal et ne vous inquiétez pas, ça reviendra. » avait-elle conclu sur un ton rassurant.

Il se concentra. Quelques flashs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il se revoyait en train de gratter quelques accords sur une guitare avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis Marron fit son apparition en mini-short et blouse vaporeuse, penchée sur ses photos. Enfin, l'image d'un réceptionniste d'hôtel en uniforme, raide et obséquieux derrière son comptoir, à qui Trunks glissait quelques billets. Chaque image était floue et dès qu'il essayait de la situer dans le temps ou dans l'espace, elle s'évaporait.

Sa méditation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de sa mère qui entra en trombe et s'immobilisa devant le lit avec un air effaré.

Elle le fixa un instant avant de se jeter sur lui.

- Trunks, Mon Dieu, tout va bien ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Tout va bien, Maman, la rassura-t-il.

- Ton père m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave… Mais tu sais avec lui, tant qu'on est pas mort, c'est jamais bien grave.

- Non, pour une fois, il n'a pas exagéré, tu vois, sourit Trunks.

Elle examina ses blessures, effleura son bandage à la tête, passa ses doigts sur son visage. Il la laissa faire, sentant son angoisse réduire d'un cran à chaque vérification.

- Maman, je veux sortir d'ici maintenant. Arrange-moi ça s'il te plaît, je suis fatigué, demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr mon chéri. Tu vas rentrer, je vais m'occuper de tout, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il l'observa avec tendresse. Sa mère arrangeait toujours tout. Elle gérait toujours de bonne grâce, en plus de ses propres soucis, ceux des autres. Cette pensée fit écho dans cet esprit et sembla sur le point de lui rappeler quelque chose. Mais rien ne vint.

- Trunks ? Tu vas bien ? demanda une petite voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

Bulma s'écarta de son fils dévoilant l'arrivée de Pan. La jeune fille s'élança vers Trunks et se jeta dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Bulma la fixa avec une certaine gêne ses yeux montèrent jusqu'à ceux de son fils qui lui rendait son étonnement.

- Ca va, Pan, tu vois. J'espère pouvoir sortir tout à l'heure. Et toi ? Tu es déjà sur pied ?

Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire complice.

- Je ne suis pas censée me lever mais je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- C'est gentil. Mais dans la mesure où c'est moi qui conduisais, je crois que c'était plutôt à moi de venir te voir. Je ne me souviens plus de tout. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Pan ne relâchait pas son étreinte et Bulma se sentait mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment elle devait interpréter la situation. Dans l'immédiat, après l'angoisse qui avait été la sienne ces dernières 24 heures, elle n'avait pas besoin de gérer de nouvelles complications.

- Trunks, coupa-t-elle, je vais voir les médecins pour ta sortie, je vous laisse un instant, décréta-t-elle.

Elle s'éclipsa avec empressement sur un hochement de tête de son fils. Quand elle eut disparu, Pan se mit à embrasser Trunks avidement. Il eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul.

- Hey, minute, Pan, je… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Elle lui adressa un regard si perplexe et si douloureux que tout lui revint d'un coup. Comme une pièce fait tomber le jackpot, le visage déconfit de Pan leva le rideau sur une partie des brumes de son esprit. Les souvenirs le noyèrent presque en un instant. Leurs nuits torrides, leur vie insouciante durant presque une semaine, coupée du monde, le corps de Pan.

Il se raidit. Il tendit la main pour caresser son visage mais à son tour, elle eut un réflexe de recul et détourna les yeux.

- Oh, Pan, je suis désolé. Je viens de me réveiller… Je n'ai pas les idées claires…

- C'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle, j'avais si hâte de te voir, je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps.

Elle descendit du lit à reculons. Il n'osait plus bouger, embarrassé. Elle s'efforça de lui sourire assez misérablement, visiblement blessée.

- Pan, ma mémoire est un peu… embrouillée, tenta-t-il encore d'expliquer.

- Repose-toi encore un peu, répondit-elle en lui pressant la main avant de sortir.

Il la suivit des yeux, encore stupéfait. Tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus mais il ne parvenait pas à faire confiance à cette mémoire brutale qui lui livrait des informations tout à fait extraordinaires. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Ca devait être vrai, vue la réaction de Pan. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment c'était possible.

Il se releva et jeta un œil à la perfusion que l'infirmière avait rebranchée quelques instants auparavant. Il l'arracha à nouveau et tenta de se lever. L'opération s'avéra beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il prit le sac que Bulma venait de déposer dans sa chambre et en sortit des vêtements pour se changer dans la salle de bains.

Quand il en ressortit, sa mère était là, assise sur la chaise, jambes croisées, attendant patiemment.

- Tu ne veux pas voir le médecin avant de partir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu y tiens ?

- Pas réellement. J'ai croisé Gohan, il m'a raconté ton idylle avec sa fille.

_Idylle._ Trunks, qui était en train de boutonner son polo se figea. Il chercha un moment ce qu'il devait dire à sa mère à ce sujet. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait en penser lui-même, c'était confus dans son crâne en miettes.

- Gohan n'est pas franchement enchanté, reprit Bulma. Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

- Franchement, là tout de suite, Maman, avec toutes ces drogues d'hôpital dans les veines et après l'accident, c'est difficile à dire. Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un temps mort ?

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Bien sûr. En tout cas, je suis là. » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

En sortant de l'hôpital, il hésita à rendre visite à Pan dans sa chambre. Il aurait dû le faire. Ca s'imposait. N'importe qui aurait fait ça. Mais sur l'instant, il avait juste envie de s'éloigner de tout ça. Il se posait aussi des questions sur les circonstances de l'accident et il se doutait que les réponses, heureuses ou non, ne tarderaient pas. Il se sentait extrêmement fatigué et aspirait à un peu de sérénité.

Bulma ne lui proposa pas de passer voir Pan avant de sortir. Il la soupçonna même d'avoir judicieusement évité de croiser les Son. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir un jour demandé à quelqu'un (mais qui ?) qui pourrait lui rattraper ses coups et la réponse ce jour-là était Maman.

Elle le ramena à la Capsule sans un mot, juste heureuse qu'il aille bien.


	18. Chapter 17: Pan

**Chapitre 17 Pan**

Quand elle réintégra son lit, Pan fut soulagée de voir que ses parents n'étaient pas revenus de leur entrevue avec le médecin. Elle ramena son drap par-dessus sa tête et se roula en boule, sans prêter attention aux protestations de son corps meurtri. Son sang était encore figé de l'accueil que Trunks venait de lui faire.

Elle comprenait qu'il puisse être confus à son réveil mais s'il pouvait oublier les évènements, pouvait-il oublier ses sentiments ? Elle essayait de calculer si c'était scientifiquement possible ou si elle devait l'interpréter autrement. Elle avait perçu son embarras et ça l'avait transpercée plus que des mots de rejet. Ses yeux lui brûlaient.

- Pan ? Tu vas bien ma chérie ? demanda sa mère en relevant doucement le drap.

- Je suis fatiguée maman, marmonna-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Videl soupira avec préoccupation et caressa ses cheveux.

- J'ai parlé avec la police, Pan, annonça la voix de son père.

Pan sursauta et se releva pour lui faire face.

- La Police ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, chérie, il y a eu un accident. Si vous n'aviez pas été ce que vous êtes, Trunks et toi ne seriez certainement plus que des souvenirs et le chauffeur du camion est en mauvais état. C'est normal qu'il y ait une enquête.

Tout occupée à ses problèmes de cœur, Pan n'avait pas analysé les choses comme ça. Elle n'avait _même pas_ pensé un instant au chauffeur du camion.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Qui ?

- Le chauffeur du Camion.

- Pas très bien, chérie. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Pan hocha lentement la tête d'un air songeur.

- Et que dit la police ? reprit-elle.

- La Police ? Pas grand-chose. La police pose des questions, chérie, c'est son boulot. Ils sont là et ils veulent te voir. Tu veux bien ?

Pan repensa au chauffeur du camion qui n'allait _pas très bien_ et acquiesça. Gohan fit entrer deux femmes qui devaient avoir l'âge de Trunks. L'une d'elle se contenta de s'adosser au mur tandis que l'autre s'approcha du lit et regarda Pan avec bienveillance.

- On m'a dit que vous alliez plutôt bien, Mademoiselle Son. Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Pan posa les yeux sur l'arme qu'elle portait à la ceinture et qui dépassait de sa veste.

- Un peu fatiguée, répondit-elle doucement.

- Vous vous souvenez de l'accident ?

Un frisson la parcourut et elle fut prise d'un léger tremblement.

- Oui, souffla Pan. On roulait pour aller…On allait chercher Goten et Bra dans la voiture de Trunks. Marron nous suivait dans sa propre voiture parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chemin. Il faisait très noir et à un moment j'ai entendu un klaxon horriblement proche, j'ai tourné la tête, il y avait une lumière aveuglante, puis un choc et j'ai perdu conscience. Quand je me suis réveillée, les secours découpaient la voiture pour me sortir.

Videl lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Pan leva les yeux vers sa mère avec gratitude. Elle aperçut son père au fond de la pièce, qui se tenait à côté de la deuxième policière contre le mur. Ses lèvres serrées lui donnaient un air contrarié, presque en colère.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle Son, c'est Monsieur Briefs qui conduisait, n'est-ce pas ? reprit la policière.

- Oui, mais il était sobre, s'empressa de préciser Pan.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, des analyses sont en cours à ce sujet, Mademoiselle, répliqua la policière avec un sourire, mais à part ça, était-il nerveux, triste, fatigué ou dans un état particulier ?

Pan se souvenait de la colère de Trunks contre sa sœur et ses deux amis. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris sa réaction. En temps normal, il était quelqu'un de calme et ils avaient passé une semaine tellement extraordinaire tous les deux, qu'elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait été décontracté ce soir-là. Comme lui, elle se désolait de les voir déraper si régulièrement. Mais elle se souvenait de sa dispute avec Marron. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu lui parler de cette manière. Même Pan qui ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement avait trouvé Trunks un peu rude avec elle.

- Il était un peu… fâché parce que…

Pan fixa son père. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit là, avec cet air-là, à ce moment-là. La policière suivit son regard.

- Souhaitez-vous qu'on parle seule à seule, Mademoiselle ?

Pan hésita. Si elle faisait sortir ses parents, elle savait qu'ils l'assailliraient de questions infernales pour le reste de sa vie. Elle secoua négativement la tête et poursuivit son récit.

- Il était énervé parce que sa sœur et mon oncle avaient été arrêtés et qu'on devait aller les chercher.

En parlant, elle ne lâchait pas son père des yeux mais il ne laissait rien transparaître. Cela l'inquiéta encore d'avantage. La policière notait avec application.

- Votre amie, Marron vous suivait, n'est-ce pas ? Vous deviez lui montrer le chemin donc j'imagine que vous êtes partis en même temps, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

- Monsieur Briefs roulait-il vite ? Vous avez une idée de sa vitesse ?

Pan s'agita un peu. Il roulait très vite, c'était certain. Elle avait essayé de le calmer dans la voiture. Ca n'avait pas marché, elle avait senti que ça l'avait juste agacé un peu plus et elle avait abandonné. Elle s'était juste retenue de lui dire qu'il allait trop vite.

- Je ne sais plus, à une vitesse normale, je n'ai pas fait attention, marmonna Pan avec embarras.

- Pourtant, Mademoiselle Ju devait être bien loin derrière vous parce qu'elle a eu largement le temps de s'arrêter au moment de l'accident et elle a dit qu'elle roulait tout juste en dessous de la limitation de vitesse. C'est que vous avez dû la distancer sérieusement à un moment, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, Madame, je n'ai pas fait attention à la voiture de Marron, peut-être qu'elle a ralenti sur le chemin.

- En tout cas, elle ne l'a pas mentionné et pourquoi ralentir si elle devait suivre Monsieur Briefs ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Pan d'une voix vacillante.

- Je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, si vous voulez bien, intervint Videl fermement en prenant sa fille par les épaules.

- Je vous remercie, conclut la policière avec un sourire franc.

Lorsque la famille se retrouva seule dans la chambre, Pan ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

- Est-ce que Trunks va aller en prison ? hoqueta-t-elle.

- C'est de ça que tu t'inquiètes, Pan ? gronda son père.

Elle le fixa avec stupeur. Il était sorti de son immobilité et se rapprochait du lit d'un pas décidé. Elle lisait, cette fois-ci clairement, la colère sur son visage.

- Tu aurais pu mourir dans cet accident ! Peut-être que quelqu'un va mourir de cet accident ! Et tu t'inquiètes de ça !

- Gohan ! tenta d'intervenir Videl

- Non, mais vraiment ! Bra et Goten au poste, Trunks qui roule comme un malade dans sa voiture de sport de play-boy friqué, Pan dans quoi tu t'es fourrée, au juste ? C'est pas toi tout ça!

- Papa, implora-t-elle.

- Je ne veux plus que tu le vois. D'ailleurs, si j'avais su que c'était lui. Quand je repense à ce que Bulma a pu me raconter, j'aurais jamais permis qu'il t'approche.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je ne suis plus une petite fille !

Dans un mouvement de colère, Gohan souleva le lit de sa fille de quelques centimètres et le laissa retomber avec fracas.

- Gohan, arrête, maintenant ! Pan n'a pas besoin de ça, là tout de suite. On va sortir prendre l'air et tu vas te calmer ! tonna Videl.

Il capitula et tourna les talons pour sortir, sa femme à sa suite.

Pan soupira et essuya ses larmes du revers de son poignet. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir accepté de parler à la police. Elle aurait dû dire qu'elle ne sentait pas bien. Son estomac se nouait à l'idée que Trunks pourrait être jeté en prison sur la base de ses explications.

Elle se leva et décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour lui raconter l'interrogatoire immédiatement. Elle espérait vaguement qu'il la rassurerait mais aussi que, ayant repris ses esprits, il saurait lui prodiguer l'affection dont elle avait éminemment besoin.

Elle enfila une veste et s'engagea dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et découvrit le lit vide. Elle tendit l'oreille pour vérifier sa présence dans la salle de bains. Une aide-soignante se présenta dans la pièce.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Heu… le jeune homme qui occupe cette chambre.

- Occupait, Mademoiselle, il vient d'être autorisé à sortir. Maintenant, il faut que je nettoie, si vous voulez bien sortir.

Pan s'exécuta avec incrédulité. Il venait d'être autorisé à sortir ? Certainement allait-il se présenter dans sa chambre pour le lui dire. Elle se précipita pour regagner son lit mais en passant devant une fenêtre dans le couloir, sa course fut brutalement stoppée. Elle venait de l'apercevoir à l'extérieur alors qu'il s'engageait avec sa mère dans l'allée principale qui menait au parking de l'hôpital. Il s'éloignait du bâtiment sans un regard en arrière. Sans se préoccuper seulement de lui dire au-revoir. Pan se liquéfia contre la vitre et observa sa silhouette disparaître au-delà du mur d'enceinte.


	19. chapitre 18: Les Briefs

**Chapitre 18 : Les Briefs**

- Où est Bra ? demanda Bulma à Végéta après avoir abandonné Trunks qui se reposait dans sa chambre.

- Je ne sais pas, maugréa-t-il, figure-toi qu'elle ne m'a pas appelé pour me le faire savoir. J'imagine assez bien qu'elle a dû rester chez ces gens friqués, là-bas.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as même pas essayé de la joindre pour lui dire que Trunks avait un accident ? s'écriat-elle, éberluée.

- Ecoute ! Tu n'étais pas là ! J'ai géré plus en une nuit que depuis la naissance du môme ! Je suis allé à l'hôpital, j'ai été correct avec les médecins. Je te passe que Marron était complètement hystérique et Gohan, je te raconte pas la tête ! Personne n'est mort, finalement, non ?

Bulma soupira avec agacement en faisant un geste d'abandon.

- En tout cas, apparemment, elle n'a pas eu d'accident de voiture, elle. Vraiment, les gamins me tapent sur le système en ce moment, conclut Végéta.

- Tu dis qu'elle serait restée chez les Stunt ? répéta Bulma, ou peut-être avec son petit ami-mystère ?

- Ca, ça risque pas, trancha Végéta avec un sourire narquois.

Elle sursauta et dévisagea son compagnon avec incrédulité.

- Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Son petit-ami mystère, comme tu dis, c'était Goten.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Bulma. Goten ? Avec Bra ?

Elle s'assit d'un coup. Elle se fit la réflexion que rien ne lui était épargné depuis son retour. Le voyage en avion et le décalage horaire commençaient à lui peser. Elle s'affaissa la tête entre les mains.

- Grosse fatigue, hein ? Bienvenue à la maison, plaisanta-t-il.

- Quand même, Goten… C'est pas exactement ce que je voyais pour Bra, reprit-elle à mi-voix. Il est charmant mais…

- De toute façon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, précisa Végéta.

Elle lui lança un œil suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

- J'ai expliqué à Bra, pourquoi Goten n'était pas le meilleur choix pour elle et elle a tout de suite compris.

Bulma plissa les yeux. Elle décida de tirer cette histoire au clair plus tard.

- Tu penses qu'elle est chez les Stunt ? Je vais l'appeler pour en avoir le cœur net. Je dois lui dire pour l'accident surtout.

- Fais ça. Mais quand t'auras fini de t'occuper de tes insupportables rejetons, n'oublie pas ton homme, glissa-t-il malicieusement à son oreille avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il y en avait au moins un qui ne perdait jamais le nord.

Mais l'idée que Bra puisse dormir chez les Stunt la perturbait. Elle espérait que sa fille, aussi papillon soit-elle, n'avait pas la mauvaise idée, après Goten, de renouer avec cette famille-là. Bulma savait que ça augurerait de nouveaux ennuis.

Le portable de Bra était sur répondeur et elle se décida donc à appeler Damon Stunt.

- Bra ? Bra a quitté la soirée en plein repas, Madame Briefs, annonça la voix froide de Damon à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il y a un problème ?

- Euh… Trunks a eu un accident de voiture et on n'arrive pas à la joindre.

- Oui, je sais pour l'accident de votre fils. On m'a dit que lui et son amie s'en tiraient par miracle.

- C'est le cas… Mais maintenant, c'est ma fille que je ne trouve plus. Ca me désole d'avoir à vous le demander à vous, vous n'auriez pas une idée ? Elle est partie avec des amis peut-être ?

Il y eut un blanc au bout de la ligne. Bulma était au supplice. Elle avait bien compris que Bra avait encore été à l'origine d'un incident avec Damon mais elle était résolue à insister car l'accident de Trunks l'avait rendue particulièrement anxieuse et elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

- Elle est partie avec Goten Son. Il semble qu'ils soient… très proches, finit par lâcher Damon

- Arghh ! hurla Bulma dans le téléphone, sans se maîtriser.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire Madame Briefs, bonne journée.

La ligne coupa. Bulma posa son front sur la table et ferma les yeux. La bouillie de son cerveau savait tout juste analyser qu'elle aurait prochainement de nouveaux problèmes à gérer. La lassitude envahissait inéluctablement tout son être et au moment où elle décida qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure option dans l'immédiat que d'aller dormir, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Elle attendit un moment, espérant vaguement que Végéta irait ouvrir. Evidemment, il ne se passa rien. Il avait été à son maximum en se rendant à l'hôpital en pleine nuit. Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil au vidéophone. Deux femmes se tenaient devant la porte et l'une d'entre elles brandissait une carte de police.

Bulma eut un froncement de sourcil et pressa le bouton d'ouverture.

- Bonjour Madame Briefs, police, annonça l'une d'elle.

- Bonjour Mesdames, je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Nous aimerions voir Monsieur Trunks Briefs, s'il vous plaît.

Bulma eut un moment d'hésitation. Celle qui parlait affichait un sourire avenant. Derrière elle, sa collègue jetait des coups d'œil discrets à la configuration des lieux, d'une manière qui déplut tout de suite à Bulma.

- Il dort, il a pris des cachets. C'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle en prenant soin d'occuper toute la largeur de l'embrasure de la porte.

- Au sujet de son accident. Il est sorti bien vite de l'hôpital. Il a eu de la chance parce que les deux autres victimes y sont toujours.

Bulma fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton de cette femme qui gardait pourtant un air bienveillant et poli comme si elle venait prendre le thé.

- Laissez-moi votre carte, il vous rappellera, grogna finalement Bulma.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Madame Briefs. Je vous remets une convocation. Qu'il vienne nous voir demain matin au central.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle avait sorti un carton avec ses coordonnées et elle y griffonna la date et l'heure de l'entrevue. Bulma l'observa avec contrariété.

- Ah, et tant que j'y suis, Madame Briefs, j'en ai une pour votre fille, ajouta t-elle en extirpant un second papier de son sac.

- Ma fille ? s'exclama Bulma.

- Bra Briefs ? C'est votre fille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bredouilla Bulma, désarçonnée.

- Voilà, conduite en état d'ivresse avec Monsieur Son. Votre famille est fâchée avec le volant, Madame Briefs ?

Bulma avait bondi aux paroles de la policière. Elle lui arracha le document qui concernait Bra et le parcourut avidement des yeux avec stupéfaction. Elle eut à peine un hochement de tête quand les deux femmes la saluèrent tranquillement avant de repartir.

Les yeux écarquillés, la gorge nouée, elle sentait son sang bouillir. Quand elle réussit à desserrer les dents elle hurla le nom de Végéta.

Il l'avait rarement vu aussi enragée et il avait mis du temps à comprendre ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état-là. Il avait dû lire lui-même le papier qu'elle agitait frénétiquement pour réaliser. Sa propre colère s'alluma instantanément dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas tant l'estampille de la police ou les mots « conduite en état d'ivresse » qui l'avait frappé que nom de Goten. Pourtant, la fureur de Bulma surpassait largement la sienne.

Elle avait exigé qu'il la conduise immédiatement chez Goten pour aller récupérer Bra. L'idée lui avait tout de suite plu.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils tombèrent sur le jeune homme qui rentrait chez lui avec un sac de fast-food dans les bras.

- Goten ! cria Bulma, des consonances hystériques dans la voix.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour la voir arriver comme une harpie sur lui.

- Bulma ? Je… Bonjour.

Elle le saisit par le col.

- Où est ma fille ? rugit-elle.

Il pointa misérablement son pouce vers l'intérieur de la maison un peu stupéfait. Elle le repoussa brutalement et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il resta figé et son regard tomba sur Végéta qui affichait un sourire en coin.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, mon garçon, grogna-t-il avec satisfaction.

Le jeune homme se précipita immédiatement à la suite de Bulma.

Bra dormait encore. Sa mère se contenta de hurler son nom pour la réveiller. Malgré tout, cela prit un temps avant qu'elle lève la tête.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? grommela-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Lève-toi ! On rentre ! ordonna Bulma sans explication.

Bra s'assit dans le lit, gardant les draps serrés autour de son corps. Elle commençait à réaliser que quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- D'abord, Trunks a eu un accident de voiture avec Pan, lâcha Bulma.

Goten venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Il se raidit à cette annonce.

- Quoi ? Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

- Il est bien temps de s'en inquiéter ! riposta Bulma, peu désireuse de les rassurer dans l'immédiat.

Bra se leva d'un bond et saisit un des T-shirt de Goten pour se vêtir. Sa mère constata avec embarras qu'elle était nue. Cela ajouta à sa rage.

- Surtout, J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique pourquoi ma fille est convoquée pour une conduite en état d'ivresse avec Monsieur Goten Son, glapit-elle.

Bra et Goten échangèrent un regard indécis.

- Bulma, je vais t'expliquer, c'est un malentendu… bredouilla Goten.

- Un malentendu ? Tu veux que je t'explique le malentendu dans cette histoire ? grinça Bulma, le malentendu, c'est une brillante étudiante avec tout son avenir devant elle, qui sort avec un dépressif chronique, incapable de garder le moindre boulot et qui se console à la bouteille.

- Maman ! coupa Bra avec indignation.

Bulma agita la convocation, maintenant complètement froissée par les manipulations rageuses, sous le nez de sa fille.

- Quoi, "Maman" ? Tu ne sais pas tout ce que "Maman" a fait pour sortir Goten de toutes les emmerdes où il s'est fourré ces 5 dernières années. Tu n'en as _aucune_ idée. Il est hors de question qu'il te tire vers le bas et des ennuis avec la police, c'est juste le premier échelon.

- Bulma, laisse-nous t'expliquer… tenta encore Goten.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Tu prends le volant bourré, maintenant. Et en plus, tu emmènes ma fille ! J'ai déjà eu la trouille de ma vie avec Trunks cette nuit, je ne vais pas revivre ça ! Oublie-la !

Bulma saisit sa fille par le bras et la tira vers la porte. En passant devant Goten, elle eut le temps de lui effleurer la main. Il la regarda et put lire sur ses lèvres un « Je reviens » silencieux. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et laissa sa mère la sortir de la maison pour rejoindre Végéta qui, pour une fois, s'était délecté des éclats de voix dont sa femme était capable.


	20. Chapter 19: Bra

**Chapitre 19 : Bra**

Ce fut peut-être la nuit la plus inoubliable de sa vie. Elle ne regrettait rien. Après avoir été libérés du poste, Goten et elle étaient rentrés chez lui et ne s'étaient pas endormis avant le lever du jour. _Un vrai feu d'artifice_. Le sexe avec lui était encore meilleur quand il était sobre et les dix jours d'abstinence avaient ajouté des épices à la sauce.

Malgré les hurlements hystériques de sa mère et le regard réprobateur de son père, Bra restait sur cette impression béate. Elle ne cessait d'y repenser en se douchant, n'ignorant pas que ce moment était le calme avant la tempête. Quand elle serait fraîche pour la « _petite discussion_ » avec Bulma, elle s'efforcerait de retenir que le prix à payer n'était pas si élevé.

Elle avait réalisé avec quelle force Goten lui avait manqué. Elle peinait à se souvenir ce qu'elle lui avait reproché et s'en voulait presque d'avoir manqué de confiance en lui, comme tous les autres.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle se rendit dans celle de Trunks avant de redescendre. Les persiennes étaient mi-closes et son lit baignait dans la pénombre. Elle entendait sa respiration régulière de dormeur. Elle s'approcha sans un bruit et scruta les détails de son visage égratigné. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il allait bien.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son lit et continua à l'observer un moment, le menton posé sur ses mains. Elle n'était pas mécontente de ne pas avoir été informée plus tôt de l'accident. Elle avait échappé à l'angoisse de le perdre peut-être. Elle effleura les blessures sur ses bras pour se donner une idée des dégâts. Il sursauta et elle retira aussitôt sa main.

- C'est moi, c'est que moi, chuchota-t-elle, désolée de t'avoir réveillé, je ne voulais pas.

- Bra ? articula-t-il. Où étais-tu ? Maman n'a pas arrêté de me demander mais je ne me souvenais plus.

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

-Tu dois avoir un message sur ton portable à ce sujet. J'étais au poste avec Goten.

Il se redressa brusquement. « Au poste ? » souffla-t-il. Des bribes de souvenirs s'allumèrent à nouveau dans son esprit.

- C'est là qu'on allait avec Pan et Marron. On allait vous chercher, énonça-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'attention de sa sœur.

La mine de Bra se renfrogna.

- Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de nous, cet accident ? murmura-t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr que non, coupa-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, comme si, se remémorer ce détail, l'avait épuisé. Elle prit sa main et déposa un baiser dessus. « Repose-toi » dit-elle simplement en se relevant.

Elle referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle et soupira. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un vague sentiment de culpabilité à la révélation de son frère. Et maintenant, il fallait affronter sa mère.

Quand elle entra à pas menus dans la cuisine, elle la trouva assise impassible, les doigts croisés calmement posée sur la table devant elle. Elle avait toutes les apparences de la patience mais ses yeux en disaient longs.

Derrière elle, Végéta était adossé au plan de travail, les bras croisés, le regard rivé au sol, visiblement pour contribuer à la tactique d'intimidation.

Bra tira une chaise et prit place en face de sa mère.

- Il faut que je t'explique, commença timidement Bra.

Bulma se contenta de la fixer sévèrement, attendant la suite. Bra ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard, elle souffla doucement.

- Cette soirée avec Damon, c'était l'horreur… Maman, vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à faire la geisha avec ces gens-là…

- Ne commence pas par porter la faute sur les autres, Bra, coupa Bulma.

Bra fit une pause et déglutit. Elle calcula que ce n'était pas le moment de déclarer une guerre.

- Bref, reprit-elle, j'ai un peu forcé sur le vin, j'ai fait quelques mélanges hasardeux.

- Passe-moi les détails, lâcha encore froidement Bulma.

Bra écarquilla un peu les yeux. Un instant, elle aurait pu croire que son père venait de parler.

- Bon, j'ai pris le volant alors que j'aurais pas dû et j'ai été arrêtée. C'était une connerie.

- Et Goten ? interrogea sa mère.

- Goten… ? Goten n'a rien fait. Pour éviter que je me fasse arrêter, il a voulu qu'on échange nos sièges pour dire que c'est lui qui conduisait.

Bulma interrompit sa fille par un ricanement.

- Tu vas me faire croire qu'il était sobre ? demanda-telle vicieusement.

- Et je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne plus le voir ? s'insurgea son père.

- Mais euh.. Il _était_ sobre ! Et j'ai changé d'avis, je ne peux pas me passer de lui ! Maman, à ma place, t'aurais pas quitté quelqu'un pour te mettre avec papa contre l'avis de tous ? s'écria Bra.

Bulma fut déstabilisée à cette remarque elle regarda Végéta du coin de l'œil mais se reprit aussitôt.

- Bra, tu as trop menti, tu as grillé toutes tes cartouches, trancha-t-elle. Je connais Goten. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait été sobre à cette heure dans ces circonstances. Par ailleurs…

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines avec lui ? Bra, tu renonces à lui, maintenant et c'est un ordre ! glapit son père qui n'y tenait plus.

La bouche de Bra s'ouvrit. Elle resta interloquée de ce déchaînement contre Goten qui lui faisait plus de mal que s'il avait été dirigé contre elle-même. Pour finir, le ton autoritaire de son père mit le feu aux poudres dans son esprit. _Un ordre ? _Elle se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise.

- Je vous _interdis_ de parler de lui comme ça ! Je vous dis que c'est _moi_, moi, votre princesse, qui avait bu !... De toute façon, j'ai 20 ans, je suis adulte et je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre sur qui je vois et ce que je fais avec lui ! cria-t-elle.

- Ah non ? répliqua Bulma sur le même niveau sonore, en se levant pour être à la hauteur de sa fille.

Elle sortit une carte de crédit de sa manche.

- Et ça ? Ca vient d'où ? Si cette carte fonctionne, ma petite, c'est grâce à moi et à ton frère. Alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les vannes sont coupées. On va régler cette histoire avec la police et dès la semaine prochaine, je t'inscris à une prépa d'été pour bûcher avant la rentrée. Voilà ce qui va se passer maintenant !

Bra fixait sa carte de crédit avec incrédulité. _Un morceau de plastique après tout_. Elle serra les dents. « Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ! » grogna-t-elle en défiant sa mère du regard. Bulma eut un petit sourire en coin, la carte toujours brandie entre ses doigts, un poing sur la hanche. Elle hocha tranquillement la tête.

Bra frappa son poing sur la table et quitta la pièce en furie. Bulma tourna la tête vers Végéta.

- Quelle sortie ! Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, commenta-t-elle malicieusement.

Bra sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers son garage, les clés de sa voiture en main. Il était vide. _Evidemment._ Le voiture était toujours garée quelque part sur la route de la propriété des Stunt.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel d'été avec désespoir. Soufflant doucement, elle se concentra et commença à s'élever dans les airs. Elle parvint à prendre de l'altitude et à se mettre en route dans la direction qui lui semblait être celle de la maison de Goten. Elle volait lentement, redescendant par à coup à certains moments. Ce fut très laborieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose à la limite de la ville et décide de finir à pied.

Dieu, elle n'avait jamais marché aussi longtemps. Mais sa résolution de ne pas céder à sa mère demeura intacte.

En arrivant chez Goten, elle le trouva en train de sortir ses poubelles. Elle courut vers lui et l'enlaça.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Mes parents sont définitivement _tous les deux_, des cons, conclut-elle avec conviction.

Il serra sa tête entre ses bras.

- Ils sont inquiets, princesse, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour gagner leur confiance murmura-t-il.

- Non, non, comment dit Trunks ? Ah, oui : « ils mettent les gens dans des cases et après ils croient qu'ils ont tout compris », c'est ça la vérité, protesta-t-elle.

Il sourit faiblement en l'écoutant énoncer sa philosophie de circonstance, ou plutôt celle de Trunks, qui ne valait guère mieux et l'entraîna vers la maison.

- J'ai eu Gohan au téléphone, expliqua-t-il en prenant une mine soucieuse.

- Comment va Pan ? Trunks va bien, je lui ai parlé.

- Pan va pas trop mal mais Gohan est furax.

- Furax ? s'étonna Bra.

- A cause de l'accident d'abord, il est convaincu que c'est la faute de Trunks. Je me suis pris un savon aussi à cause de notre arrestation. Il est vraiment enragé.

Goten servit de la limonade, tandis que Bra balançait un sac de sport qu'elle venait de ramener sur le lit.

- Tu lui as dit que c'était de ma faute ? demanda Bra.

A nouveau, il sourit piteusement.

- Pourquoi je lui aurais dit ça ? Il m'aurait pas cru de toute façon.

- Je vais lui dire, moi, affirma Bra avec autorité en ouvrant un paquet de chips qu'elle attaqua aussitôt.

- Bra… C'est pas la peine. De toute façon, ça le calmera pas parce qu'il a compris que Pan sortait avec Trunks et _ça_, ça le met hors de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

La question mourut sur les lèvres de Bra. Elle savait pourquoi Gohan ne voulait pas voir sa petite fille chérie entre les griffes de Trunks. Il n'avait pas bonne réputation et Bra et Goten n'ignoraient pas que ce n'était pas usurpé.

Tout ça lui parut extrêmement compliqué, pourquoi les parents décidaient-ils subitement de se mêler de tout ça ? Pourquoi Bulma n'acceptait-elle pas tout simplement son choix et Gohan celui de Pan ? Elle appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de Goten qui farfouillait à son tour dans le paquet de chips.

- En attendant, tu m'accueilles quelques jours ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.


	21. Chapter 20: Trunks

**Chapitre 20 : Trunks**

Trunks avait recouvré une partie de ses souvenirs quand il prit place en face de la policière qui avait assisté en silence à l'interrogatoire de Pan. C'était une femme assez jolie dans son genre, brune, fine mais musclée, aux allures un peu viriles.

- Trunks Briefs, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle froidement en détaillant sa carte d'identité.

- C'est bien moi.

Elle le dévisagea mécaniquement. Il avait du mal à deviner ses pensées et lui sourit instinctivement. Elle ne fit pas écho à sa tentative de sympathie.

- Le chauffeur du camion est mort ce matin, lâcha-t-elle.

Trunks se figea immédiatement sur sa chaise. Elle l'observa un moment puis commença à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Il y eut un silence interminable.

- Il avait de la famille ? bredouilla Trunks, une boule dans la gorge.

- Certainement, je ne sais pas exactement.

Trunks baissa la tête et attendit les questions, conscient qu'elle n'allait rien faire pour le réconforter.

- Je résume, vous m'arrêtez si je me trompe, vous partez de la soirée avec Mademoiselle Son dans votre voiture pour chercher votre sœur et votre ami. Mademoiselle Ju vous suit avec sa propre voiture. Sur la route, vous la distancez et vous percutez le camion. C'est bon ?

- C'est ça, murmura Trunks.

Elle se remit à taper sans s'arrêter. Le résumé de la situation qu'elle venait de faire faisait resurgir une foule de détails de cette soirée dans l'esprit de Trunks. Il essayait de les enregistrer et de les mettre en ordre mais avait l'impression, par moment, de regarder le film de la vie d'une autre.

- Pourquoi vous avez distancé Mademoiselle Ju comme ça ? reprit-elle subitement.

_Pourquoi ?_ Il savait sans savoir. C'était difficile de parler.

- Je…J'étais en colère contre elle. On s'était disputé.

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il était en colère contre Marron ce soir-là ? Parce qu'elle avait ramené un joint et qu'elle l'avait fumé avec Bra ? Ca paraissait un motif tellement futile à la lumière du jour. C'était l'essence de Marron de faire ce genre de choses. Elle faisait _toujours_ ce genre de conneries. En fait il avait été énervé dès qu'il l'avait vue à la soirée. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Je ne sais plus. J'étais énervé que ma sœur et mon ami se soient fait arrêter et je crois que je me suis emporté contre elle, sans raison particulière.

La policière eut une moue qui laissait entendre qu'elle était peu convaincue mais elle n'insista pas et se remit à taper sa réponse.

- Vous rouliez donc bien plus vite qu'elle ?

- C'est certain.

- Vous avez l'habitude de rouler avec le genre de voiture de sport que vous aviez ce soir-là ?

Il la fixa un instant et hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, commenta-t-elle avec un air entendu, Monsieur Briefs, j'attends les analyses de vos prélèvements concernant l'alcool et la drogue mais dites-moi tout de suite, vous aviez bu ou consommez de la drogue ?

- Non, enfin, quelques verres de vin, je crois, je ne suis plus très sûr.

Elle nota du bout des doigts.

- Je vous rappellerai bientôt, conclut-elle en le laissant repartir.

Sur le trottoir, il se sentait mal. Il tremblait un peu malgré le soleil d'été. Son portable vibra. C'était sa mère. Il ne décrocha pas, tout en sachant qu'elle rappellerait avec insistance. Il devait voir un avocat. Elle le lui martelait depuis la veille. Jusqu'à présent, il avait refusé mais l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avoir avait brisé sa réticence. Il devait voir un avocat.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait envie de voir personne. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était Pan. Il observa l'appareil qui vibrait rageusement mais ne parvint pas à se décider à décrocher. Il laissa piteusement le répondeur s'enclencher. Il décida de marcher un peu et s'arrêta dans un parc à proximité du centre-ville.

Le chauffeur du camion était mort. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas posé une seule question sur cet homme depuis son réveil. Au fait, ses souvenirs en loques n'avaient pas attiré son attention sur le fait qu'il y avait forcément une personne au volant du camion. Pan et lui s'en étaient si bien tirés qu'il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il puisse y avoir de vraies victimes. A y repenser, il avait perçu les regards incrédules de la policière et de ses collègues quand ils s'étaient présentés avec son simple bandage sur la tête et ses égratignures çà et là.

Son portable sonna à nouveau. Il devait répondre à sa mère cette-fois-ci, par égard pour le stress qu'elle supportait depuis deux jours. Il lui expliqua que tout s'était bien passé et lui promit qu'il irait voir l'avocat le soir même. Il ne lui dit rien au sujet du chauffeur de camion.

En raccrochant, il s'aperçut que Pan avait laissé un message. Il l'écouta. Elle annonçait qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital ce soir et qu'elle serait heureuse de le voir. Elle avait une voix si fluette sur le message, presque timide, presque implorante. Il coupa l'appareil.

Il eut subitement l'impression d'être emboité dans un étau qui se resserrait autour de lui de toutes parts, il n'allait pas tarder à exploser de l'intérieur.

Il scruta le ciel et s'envola vers l'appartement de la Capsule.

Il hésita un peu devant la porte. Il se souvenait s'être sérieusement disputé avec Marron le soir de l'accident et lui avoir dit des choses blessantes. Finalement, il ouvrit en toquant pour annoncer son arrivée. Il ne sut pas expliquer pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de faire ça, il ne le faisait jamais en temps normal.

Elle apparut sur le seuil de la chambre en pyjama, en se frottant les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

- Trunks ? Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Le chauffeur du camion est mort, lâcha-t-il, comme un fardeau qu'il jetait à ses pieds.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche avec effroi. Elle avait natté ses cheveux comme quand elle était petite et le soleil de fin de matinée qui filtrait par les larges fenêtres illuminait sa blondeur. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement et le serra contre elle sans un mot. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et lui rendit son étreinte. D'un coup il la souleva pour la mettre à la même hauteur que lui. Elle fut un peu déstabilisée et se retint à ses épaules.

Il la ramena à son lit et la déposa dessus. Puis, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle n'osa rien dire. Il resta un moment sans bouger tandis qu'elle passait son doigt léger sur le bandage de sa tête.

Lentement il se mit à déboutonner le haut de son pyjama. Elle ne s'en rendit vraiment compte qu'au deuxième bouton.

- Trunks, tu… c'est pas vraiment… bredouillait-elle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aurait dû protester mais elle ne lui avait jamais vu un air si abattu. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur de la blouse, caressant sa peau nue et elle sentit la chair de poule la gagner. Lentement, il couvrit son corps de baiser, remontant progressivement jusqu'à son cou, en inhalant son odeur bruyamment.

Puis il la positionna sur le dos et passa sur elle. Elle le retint d'une main.

- Trunks, tu es triste mais… tu es sûr de savoir que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix en détournant les yeux.

- Tais-toi, grogna-t-il avant de l'embrasser furieusement.

D'un geste il déchira le tissu fluide du pantalon de pyjama et elle se retrouva nue. Il se releva au-dessus d'elle et contempla son corps. Elle le fixait avec une pointe de réprobation, immobile.

- Toujours la même… souffla-t-il avec envie.

Il fit descendre sa main ouverte depuis son menton très lentement jusque sur l'une de ses cuisses qu'il écarta doucement. Elle le regarda faire, le souffle court. Son désir résistait un peu parce qu'elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir ça. Mais il la connaissait parfaitement et savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour rompre les barrières.

Il fit remonter sa main entre ses deux jambes et introduisit deux doigts. Elle resserra un peu ses jambes en laissant échapper un grognement. Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et passa sa langue sur son ventre et jusqu'à ses seins. Elle eut un hoquet et gémit faiblement.

Il la regarda et sourit.

- Et voilà, fais-moi confiance, un peu.

Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il continua à la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cambre en étouffant un cri de plaisir.

Il enveloppa son crâne dans le creux de sa main et la serra contre son cou tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à lui pour accompagner sa jouissance.

Il retira ses doigts mouillés et l'enlaça. Quand elle releva la tête vers lui, son regard avait changé et il sentit que toutes ses réticences s'étaient envolées.

- Tu sais, ce que tu veux, hein ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Toi, répondit-il tout bas à son oreille. Que toi.

Elle frémit un peu et il la retourna en défaisant son pantalon. La pénétration fut facile et délicieuse. Il la maintenait fermement, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son épaule tandis qu'elle haletait. Il prit son temps, la transe lui faisant oublier tout le reste. Elle accompagnait ses mouvements en soupirant. Il la rappelait à l'ordre doucement chaque fois qu'elle essayait de prendre le contrôle.

Il se retira et la remit face à lui, dos au mur, avant de revenir en elle avec un grognement. Elle lisait à la fois de l'avidité et une immense tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et l'étreignit avec douceur en passant la main dans ses cheveux et sur son bandage. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. Bientôt la transe la prit tandis qu'il accélérait progressivement ses mouvements. Il éjacula longuement avec un râle de plaisir. Elle sentit le plaisir remonter le long de son échine et gémit en serrant les dents avec l'envie que cet instant dure le plus possible.

Il se laissa aller sur son épaule et ne se retira pas tout de suite. Il resta un instant les yeux fermés, baignant dans son odeur, profitant du contact chaleureux et doux de sa peau. Elle lui caressa doucement la tête et s'agita pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait se relever. Il la libéra et s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'elle.

Elle se leva aussitôt et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Il mit les mains derrière son crâne bandé. Il se sentait tellement mieux. Elle lui faisait cet effet-là.

Elle revint au bout d'un moment, grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle était toujours nue et il profita du spectacle de ses courbes au-dessus de lui.

Elle le fixait avec indécision.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ca va toujours mieux avec toi, c'est toujours super, répondit-il en plantant un baiser sur sa hanche.

Elle fit une moue un peu fâchée.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus être la bonne copine avec qui on couche quand on est triste, énonça-t-elle avec irritation.

Il se redressa d'un coup.

- Tu as couché avec Goten ? Récemment ? dit-il, subitement sérieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard. Elle aurait pu le gifler.

- Goten n'est pas un sale obsédé comme toi ! Non. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Goten. Enfin… sans toi, grogna-t-elle.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de Marron.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler. Je voulais juste…J'avais besoin de savoir.

Elle se détourna et fouilla dans son tiroir de chevet pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes et s'en allumer une.

- Marron, c'était il y a longtemps personne ne saura.

- Je m'en fous qu'on sache ou pas. Ma réputation est faite de toute façon et je te le dis, je m'en fous. C'est juste… ça a flingué toute notre histoire.

Trunks resta un peu stupéfait. Elle n'avait jamais manifesté de regrets sur le fait d'avoir arrêté cette sorte de romance bizarre qui avait existé entre eux. Quatre ans auparavant, c'était même elle qui avait décidé d'y mettre un terme. Ils étaient entrés dans une sorte de triangle étrange avec Goten qui n'était pas au mieux, un an après la mort de Valèse. C'était venu comme ça, alors qu'ils se démenaient pour garder la tête de Goten hors de l'eau et ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, peut-être une semaine ou deux. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambigüité sur le lien de couple entre Trunks et elle.

Un jour Marron avait décrété qu'il fallait tout arrêter. Certainement, les garçons n'avaient pas pu lui donner tort même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment manifesté de remords sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait rompu avec Trunks en même temps qu'avec Goten et était partie étudier six mois à l'étranger. A son retour, elle avait toujours fait comme si de rien n'était. Comme pour sa grossesse interrompue, elle avait rangé ça dans le tiroir des pertes et profits.

Trunks et Goten en avaient eux-mêmes rarement reparlé, sauf parfois, sous le coup d'une bonne dose d'alcool.

Les quelques fois que le sujet était revenu sur la table, Marron s'était contentée de considérer que Trunks et elle ne s'étaient rapprochés que sur la foi d'une attirance purement physique. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était fou de son corps et qu'elle lui avait manqué. C'était la première fois qu'elle le laissait la toucher vraiment depuis quatre ans.

Il s'approcha d'elle et enlaça sa taille, posant sa tête au creux de son aine. Elle s'essuya furtivement les yeux.

- Et Pan ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

- J'ai que des emmerdes, Marron. Que des emmerdes, murmura-t-il en guise de réponse.


	22. Chapter 21: Goten

**Chapitre 21 : Goten**

Il avait eu du mal à convaincre Bra de ne pas l'accompagner à l'hôpital. La veille, elle était revenue de chez ses parents dans un état de nerfs qu'il lui avait rarement vu. La voir enragée de cette manière lui avait rappelé Végéta mais il s'était bien gardé de lui dire. Elle s'étouffait d'indignation à l'idée qu'on puisse « acheter » sa docilité avec un morceau de plastique. Goten s'était beaucoup amusé à l'entendre tenir de beaux discours sur la liberté et le caractère secondaire de l'argent. Il avait réussi à la calmer et l'avait laissée avec un bon bouquin sur le porche.

De son côté, il était ravi de l'avoir pour lui tout seul. S'endormir et se réveiller à ses côtés cette nuit, savoir qu'il n'y avait plus d' «heure de rentrer» pour elle, c'était un enchaînement de moments de pur bonheur, surtout après dix jours de séparation.

Mais il avait conscience que l'horizon n'était pas si dégagé. Une fois de plus, il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo et s'ils avaient récupéré la voiture, elle était quasiment à court d'essence, tout juste de quoi se rendre au poste de police le lendemain. La Princesse allait devoir prochainement voler de ses propres ailes.

Il tâta dans sa poche quelques billets qui lui restaient de la paye que Marron lui avait remise mais il trouva la liasse bien maigre. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers la bâtisse grise de l'hôpital. Il visualisait déjà son frère qui l'attendait de pieds fermes. Pan devait sortir ce soir.

Il remonta l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée et tomba sur Videl, juste devant le comptoir de l'accueil.

- Goten, te voilà ! le salua-t-elle d'une voix douce à laquelle il avait appris à ne pas se fier.

- Bonjour Videl, Pan doit sortir bientôt ?

- Tout à l'heure. Elle passe les derniers examens. Médicalement, tout va bien.

_Médicalement._

- Tant mieux, c'est ce que m'avait dit Gohan, répondit Goten, tu crois que je peux la voir ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Viens une minute, Gohan va nous rejoindre.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur en lui prenant le bras. Goten resta silencieux, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Gohan est furieux je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Goten n'osa pas demander de précisions.

- Je n'ai pas bu le soir où je me suis fait arrêter, Videl. Même si tu me crois pas, je tiens à te le dire et je le dirai aussi à Gohan.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux limpides et perspicaces.

- Je veux bien te croire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Bra ?

- Bra… Bra et moi…

Il cherchait ses mots. Elle cligna des yeux en souriant pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris et lui épargner de chercher une formulation.

- C'est bien. Il était temps de…

- Ne me parle pas de Valèse, coupa-t-il durement, sans vraiment contrôler ses paroles.

Elle ne froissa pas de son ton. Elle était quand même sincèrement heureuse pour lui malgré tout. Elle laissa le silence s'installer entre eux et ils marchèrent un moment dans le parc ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment pressé de voir arriver Gohan. Il trouva les traits de Videl tirés et fatigués et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- Il est surtout en colère à cause de Trunks, reprit Videl, comme si elle lisait ses pensées.

- Trunks ? Pourquoi Trunks ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne l'a pas vu ?

- Ahem… mes rapports avec la Capsule sont un peu tendus en ce moment. J'ai essayé de l'appeler tout à l'heure mais son portable est coupé, j'ai juste des nouvelles par Bra.

Videl prit un air préoccupé.

- Il y a une enquête de police. On pense que Trunks est responsable de l'accident. Il roulait comme un dingue d'après ce qu'on sait.

Goten sursauta. Trunks pouvait rouler vite. Il aimait les moteurs nerveux, ce n'était pas un mystère. Mais Trunks était la maîtrise de soi incarné. Sauf dans ses affaires sentimentales, il maîtrisait toujours tout, il maîtrisait toujours la situation. Et c'était un Saïyen ou presque, avec une intuition et une réactivité à toute épreuve. La version de Videl lui paraissait totalement improbable.

- Et le chauffeur du camion est mort ce matin, ajouta Videl avec une voix légèrement vacillante, il ne faut pas le dire à Pan pour l'instant.

Goten écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas pris conscience de la gravité de l'accident. Il commençait à s'en vouloir de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Il fallait qu'il voie Trunks. Sa préoccupation pour son ami éclipsa aussitôt son appréhension de la rencontre avec Gohan.

- Vous voilà ! s'écria Gohan avec irritation, je vous cherche partout !

Goten sentit Videl se raidir un peu. Il comprit à quel point les deux derniers jours avaient dû être particulièrement stressants pour elle.

- Pan est encore en salle d'examen, annonça-t-il à sa femme.

Puis, il se tourna vers son frère. Goten était encore estomaqué par les révélations de Videl et affichait une mine soucieuse.

- Tu as vu ton copain ? demanda Gohan avec agacement.

- Trunks ? Non. Videl vient de m'expliquer l'accident.

- Tu crois qu'il serait venu voir Pan ? Qu'il l'aurait appelée ? Quand je pense qu'il a failli la tuer… Si je lui mets la main dessus…

- Il est sûrement encore mal en point, murmura Videl, Bulma a dû forcer un peu les médecins pour qu'il sorte.

Gohan eut une moue de dédain à cette explication.

- Tu savais, toi, Goten, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Pan et lui, grogna-t-il avec amertume.

Goten baissa la tête et se tortilla un peu en lâchant le bras de Videl.

- Toute cette semaine où on s'entraînait et je te parlais de Pan qui allait mieux et disparaissait des nuits entières, tu savais que c'était lui.

- C'était à Pan de te le dire, Gohan. C'est leur histoire, finit-il par répondre avec embarras.

- Mais tu connais Trunks mieux que moi !

_C'est moi qui lui ai fait promettre de l'inviter._

- Trunks n'est pas un mauvais garçon, chéri ! Tu en parles comme d'un monstre, protesta Videl.

- Tu crois ? Tu as vu ta fille ? Il a vraiment l'air de se faire du souci, son prince charmant !

Videl se tut. Elle savait que son mari pointait une réalité. En temps normal, Trunks se serait inquiété de l'état de Pan, même s'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. Son absence devenait éblouissante. Mais elle ne voulait pas encourager son mari dans sa fureur, quoiqu'elle-même devait bien admettre qu'elle avait des comptes à lui demander.

Goten sentait une certaine impatience croître en lui.

- Je vais voir Pan, coupa-t-il subitement.

Il se précipita vers l'entrée de l'hôpital sans laisser le temps à Gohan et Videl de répondre.

Il mit un certain temps avant de trouver sa chambre. Quand il entra, il la trouva debout en blouse d'hôpital, une infirmière affairée à lui retirer une perfusion.

- Goten ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

- Pannie, comment te sens-tu ?

Elle l'étreignit dès qu'elle fut libérée de son aiguille.

- J'ai envie de sortir d'ici, répondit-elle simplement.

- Ca va venir, Mademoiselle, intervint l'infirmière en rangeant ses instruments, préparez vos affaires pendant qu'on règle les papiers avec vos parents.

Elle les abandonna. Pan desserra son étreinte et regarda son oncle. Il vit la tristesse tapie au fond de ses yeux.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Trunks ? murmura-t-elle.

- Aucune, Pannie-girl. Il est peut-être…

Goten ne finit pas sa phrase. Sa tentative d'explication, quelle qu'elle fut, serait inepte. Pan s'assit sur le lit en tailleur et appuya sa tête dans ses mains. Il la rejoint et passa sa main sur ses épaules pour la réconforter.

- Quand il s'est réveillé, je suis allée le voir, raconta-t-elle, il ne se souvenait pas de moi… Enfin, il ne se souvenait pas de nous.

Sa voix se cassa et Goten frotta son dos doucement.

- C'est le choc, dit Goten doucement, ça arrive parfois. Ca va revenir.

- C'est revenu, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il ne voyait pas son visage mais sentait ses sanglots agiter discrètement son corps.

- Trunks… Il n'est pas exactement ce que tu peux croire, Pan.

- Il était si génial pendant une semaine, renifla-t-elle.

_Une semaine, un mois, son maximum_.

- Je vais lui parler, promit Goten du ton le plus rassurant qu'il put, je vais aller le voir et lui parler, d'accord ?

Pan se redressa et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main. Il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et tourna son visage vers lui.

- Il doit être un peu perturbé par cet accident mais je suis sûr que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, insista-t-il.

Elle lui sourit faiblement avec un hochement de tête et le serra dans ses bras.

En la quittant, il se maudit de promettre des choses qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir. Mais voir Pan dans cet état lui avait transpercé le cœur.

S'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre, Goten serait allé le tabasser avec rage. Mais c'était Trunks. C'était son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il n'était pas mauvais, il était handicapé des sentiments. Il n'avait _jamais_ pu s'engager, s'ouvrir ou s'oublier dans les bras d'une fille. _Jamais _depuis toujours que Goten le connaissait. Et, comme, pour tout le reste, il était Monsieur Parfait, beaucoup s'était laissée piégée au jeu. Goten lui en voulait parce qu'il aurait pensé qu'il aurait fait attention avec Pan, qu'il ne lui aurait pas laissé croire des choses impossibles. Le problème, c'est que Trunks avait dû y croire lui-même, ça commençait souvent comme ça avec lui. Et après tout, c'est Goten lui-même qui lui avait demandé de l'inviter.

Goten se demandait comment atteindre Trunks. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter chez les Briefs. Le trait d'union invariable était Marron et il s'envola vers l'appartement de fonction de la Capsule.

Quand il arriva, Marron était en train de prendre un thé devant son ordinateur. Elle portait un T-shirt long et avait l'air d'avoir décidé de ne pas s'habiller aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux étaient nattés comme pour dormir. Elle leva un sourcil en le voyant.

- J'allai t'appeler, grogna-t-elle.

Il sentit tout de suite à son ton que quelque chose n'allait pas. Goten se fit la réflexion que, quel que soit l'endroit où il se rendait, on l'accueillait avec la même humeur. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

- Des problèmes ? marmonna-t-il sur le même ton.

- Trunks est là, lâcha-t-elle.

Goten sursauta et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise pour visualiser le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la chambre, comme si son ami y était tapi.

- Il dort, précisa Marron.

- Il dort ? Ici ?

- C'est pas le problème. Il ne veut plus partir, il ne veut plus répondre à son portable. Il doit voir un avocat dans une heure et il ne veut pas y aller. Et Bulma n'arrête pas d'appeler.

Goten scruta Marron. Il se leva calmement et marcha jusqu'à la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte doucement. Trunks était sur le lit, la tête bandée, le nez fourré dans l'oreiller et semblait effectivement dormir. Goten s'approcha un peu, ses yeux tombèrent sur le pyjama de Marron par terre. Il soupira et ressortit silencieusement.

Il revint vers Marron.

- Vous avez… ?

- Sans commentaire, coupa-t-elle aussitôt, il faut qu'il bouge, Goten, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Comment il a pu coucher avec toi, putain ! s'écria Goten, je viens de quitter ma nièce, tu l'aurais vue ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça Marron ?

- Stop ! Tu veux qu'on s'engueule ? On s'engueulera ! Pour l'instant, ton pote, là, il est dans la merde ! Tu sais que le chauffeur du camion est mort ?

Goten se rassit avec un mouvement d'humeur et passa sa main dans les cheveux, en essayant de maîtriser sa colère. Marron lui saisit la main pour attirer son attention.

- Goten ! Combien de fois il t'a tiré de tes embrouilles ? Dis-moi une seule fois où il n'a pas été là quand t'avais besoin de lui ? Une seule fois ?

Goten croisa son regard. Elle était déterminée et elle avait raison. Il ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Voilà. Maintenant c'est ton tour, conclut-elle, moi aussi, j'ai des trucs à lui reprocher. C'est rien comparé à ce que je lui dois. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Alors tu vas m'aider à la réveiller et on va l'emmener chez ce foutu avocat.

Goten se leva et hocha la tête. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle finit par lui sourire.


	23. Chapter 22: Marron

**Chapitre 22 Marron**

Trunks avait fini par s'endormir. Marron était un peu frustrée. Elle était partagée entre sa colère contre lui et sa compassion pour son abattement. Mais elle avait cru le perdre moins de 48 heures auparavant et elle n'arrivait pas à laisser sa rancœur prendre le dessus.

Alors, elle l'avait laissé s'endormir dans ses bras, comme si tout était pour le mieux et qu'il avait juste besoin de repos.

Maintenant, sous la douche, les griefs resurgissaient avec acuité dans son esprit. Il avait été un tel connard à la réception. Il avait été si agressif avec elle, lui laissant entendre qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à troubler la bonne marche de sa paisible existence. Elle en avait été réellement blessée. Le fait qu'une partie de la scène se soit déroulée devant Pan avait ajouté à l'offense. Et aujourd'hui, il se permettait, _à nouveau_, de venir chercher le réconfort entre ses bras. Ils avaient même couché ensemble. Il l'avait même convaincue de ça, alors que depuis 4 ans, elle lui opposait des refus systématiques et fermes à chaque initiative.

S'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident, si elle n'avait pas vécu une telle terreur de le perdre, elle l'aurait peut-être mis dehors avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Elle imaginait assez bien qu'il reparte tout à l'heure comme si rien n'était arrivé et qu'il l'ignore pour le reste des temps ou jusqu'à son prochain bobo.

Elle tapa du poing dans le carreau de la douche à cette seule idée. Elle sentait le désespoir l'envahir en déroulant le scénario. Elle se reprit progressivement et se sécha. _Je ne peux pas suivre le même chemin que toutes les filles qu'il s'est faites. Je ne suis pas ça. On n'est pas ça._

Elle repassa dans la chambre et l'observa en train de dormir. Elle se contenta d'enfiler un T-shirt et se rendit à la cuisine pour manger. Au bout d'une heure, alors qu'elle prenait son café, elle entendit un objet tomber, ou plutôt atterrir lourdement, sur le sol de la chambre. Elle alla vérifier ce qui se passait.

Trunks était toujours étendu sur le lit mais il était réveillé. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il venait de balancer son portable au travers de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-telle avec surprise.

- N'arrête pas de vibrer, marmonna-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ramassa l'objet. Elle examina l'écran.

- C'est ta mère, il y a au moins 5 appels, et des messages, annonça-t-elle.

- Je sais. Eteins-moi ça.

Marron soupira et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Trunks, il faudrait peut-être que tu rentres, elle va s'inquiéter.

- Je veux pas rentrer. Elle est folle d'angoisse, elle va m'assassiner de questions. Je lui ai même pas dit que le chauffeur était mort.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla à elle.

- Nan, je vais rester ici, avec toi et si tu veux, je te ferai plein de bébés...

Il fut interrompu par une gifle . Elle y concentra tout le résumé de sa frustration.

- Trunks ! Arrête ! cria-t-elle.

Il resta immobile, confus.

- On est pas obligé de faire des bébés, si t'en veux plus, conclut-il piteusement.

- Lâche-moi avec cette histoire de bébé ! Trunks, je suis pas censée…

Elle détacha les mains de son ami autour de ses hanches et les disposa sagement à plat devant lui.

- Trunks ! Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

Il leva la tête comme un enfant, prêt à recevoir une leçon.

- Tu me vois, je suis ton amie. Ton amie depuis quoi ? Plus de dix ans, hein ? Il faut qu'on arrête de tout mélanger. Parce que ça nous empêche d'avancer, tu le vois pas ? Tu es censé être avec Pan. C'est elle ta petite amie et je suis sûre qu'elle comprend pas pourquoi tu n'es pas auprès d'elle, là tout de suite. C'est elle qui devrait te consoler0 C'est ça une petite amie.

Il la regarda avec un air navré. Les paroles ne semblaient pas l'atteindre.

- Lève-toi, rentre chez toi, va voir cet avocat et règle tes problèmes, insista-t-elle, je suis là pour discuter ou boire un coup, mais me prends pas pour la petite amie que t'a jamais vraiment réussi à avoir. T'avais peut-être pas tout à fait tort quand t'as dit que je foutais le bazar dans ta vie.

Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Marron.

- Tais-toi. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je suis fatigué. Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, ni régler mes problèmes. Ca veut dire quoi « régler mes problèmes » si j'ai tué ce gars ? Laisse-moi rester un peu ici avec toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Il avait parlé sur un ton très las, la tête baissée, il donnait à voir un si piteux spectacle que la détermination de Marron se fissura radicalement.

- Tu iras voir l'avocat, au moins ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se détourna et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Elle comprit qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le faire. Elle le regarda anxieusement en tripotant son portable qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Il lui tournait le dos et paraissait sur le point de se rendormir.

Elle finit par ressortir de la chambre doucement, décidée à revenir à la charge un peu plus tard.

Elle travailla un moment, l'oreille attentive au moindre bruit venant de la chambre, espérant à chaque minute qu'il se réveillerait et apparaîtrait sur le seuil de la porte. Voyant l'heure tourner, elle commença à penser qu'elle avait besoin de Goten. Avant même qu'elle puisse l'appeler, il arriva.

Ils parlementèrent longtemps avant que Trunks n'accepte de se lever pour les suivre. Marron avait appelé Bulma qui lui avait donné l'adresse et l'heure du rendez-vous chez l'avocat.

Surveillé de près par Goten, Trunks avait pris docilement place dans la voiture de Marron et resta totalement mutique durant tout le chemin.

Ils arrivèrent un peu en retard mais le nom de Briefs décontracta immédiatement la secrétaire qui l'introduisit dans le bureau de l'avocat.

Goten et elle restèrent assis dans la salle d'attente, avec l'impression de se recueillir sur une tombe.

- Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, finit par lâcher Goten.

- Il n'a jamais été comme ça, rectifia Marron. Ca m'inquiète.

- C'est pour ça que t'as jugé bon de coucher avec lui, maugréa Goten.

Elle se figea et se tourna avec lui avec une colère froide.

- Goten, t'étais pas là. J'ai vu sa voiture se faire broyer par ce camion, j'ai essayé de le retrouver dans ce merdier de métal fumant, j'ai crié son nom comme une folle hystérique sans espoir, j'ai attendu les secours, t'étais où ? T'étais où quand ils ont découpé sa voiture pour sortir son corps sanglant ? Moi, j'étais toute seule, à attendre que les secouristes puissent dire s'il était vivant ou mort, j'étais toute seule avec son père à attendre que les médecins nous disent s'il allait vivre et dans quel état. J'étais toute seule à dormir dans sa chambre d'hôpital, à attendre qu'il se réveille pour vérifier qu'il aurait bien toute sa tête. T'étais pas là ! T'étais pas là !

Goten baissa la tête. Marron avait haussé le ton et la secrétaire lui envoyait des coups d'œil méfiants. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls dans la salle d'attente. Marron tremblait d'énervement.

- Et à qui tu crois qu'il est venu annoncer que le chauffeur était mort ? A toi ? Non, c'est moi qu'il est venu voir avec sa tête de zombie ! Alors, j'ai peut-être pas été parfaite sur tous les plans mais jusqu'ici, ce qui est sûre, c'est que j'étais toute seule !

Goten la regarda d'un air penaud. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer et mit sa tête entre ses mains pour essayer de dompter son stress.

- Marron, souffla Goten, je suis désolé, c'est juste que j'ai vu ma nièce tout à l'heure et elle est pas très bien non plus. Ca m'a secoué.

Elle se redressa et effleura ses cils de ses doigts pour intercepter des larmes minuscules qu'elle y avait capturées.

- Je suis désolée pour ça aussi, répondit-elle, la voix cassée. Je ne suis pas faite pour tout gérer d'une main de maître, c'est Trunks qui fait tout ça d'habitude.

Il passa sa main sur son épaule et elle se laissa aller contre lui, subitement vidée de toute son énergie. Sa présence la soulageait. Elle essuyait de nouvelles larmes quand Trunks reparut. Il s'immobilisa en face d'eux et leur jeta un regard vide.

- C'est fini ? demanda Goten.

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et le suivirent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? interrogea Marron en le rattrapant.

- De ne m'occuper de rien et de ne plus parler à personne. Exactement ce que j'avais à l'esprit, lâcha Trunks avec nonchalance.

- Tu risques la taule ? insista Goten.

- Aucune idée pour l'instant. Peut-être. Après tout…il est mort ce type, répondit Trunks sur un ton égal.

- Trunks ! s'écria Marron, choquée.

Il s'arrêta et la fixa avec étonnement, réalisant seulement l'émotion que pouvaient susciter ses paroles. Il lui sourit faiblement.

- Arrêtons de parler de ça, Marron n'aime pas, conclut-il.

- Je te ramène chez toi, marmonna-t-elle, un peu contrarié de le voir prendre les choses comme ça.

- Heu… Je te laisse y aller sans moi, bredouilla Goten, pour l'instant, je ne suis pas trop bienvenu là-bas.

Marron fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension. Trunks eut un petit rire.

- T'inquiète pas Marron, ma sœur a décidé de vivre en terre hostile chez lui sans carte de crédit. Je lui donne deux jours avant de nous taxer, expliqua-t-il.

- Elle va pas faire ça ! protesta Goten.

- Ah nan ? Et qui va la nourrir ? Toi ? répliqua Trunks avec sarcasme.

Marron sentit la tension monter entre les deux garçons. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Trunks était soudainement si agressif envers Goten.

- On y va, coupa-t-elle en entraînant Trunks, Goten, je t'appelle !

Trunks et elle s'installèrent dans la voiture.

- T'avais besoin de lui dire ça ? grinça-t-elle, une fois installée au volant à côté de lui. Tu trouves que t'as trop d'amis en ce moment ?

- T'es là, toi, non ? grogna-t-il.

- Ca, on peut le dire.

Elle enclencha la première et s'engagea sur l'avenue principale. En conduisant, elle guettait Trunks du coin de l'œil. Il était de nouveau enfermé dans son silence, la mine grave. Elle n'était pas mécontente de le ramener à Bulma.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la Capsule, ils furent surpris de trouver Bulma assise devant une tasse de thé avec Pan. Marron sentit aussitôt Trunks se raidir imperceptiblement; elle-même fut prise de malaise.

- Comment ça va Pan ? demanda Marron avec préoccupation.

_- Moi_, ça va, répondit Pan sur un ton crispé.

Marron et Trunks y virent immédiatement une allusion à la mort du chauffeur.

- Trunks a vu l'avocat, annonça Marron à Bulma.

- Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce, marmonna Trunks en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Pan et lui échangèrent un regard assez long qui mit Marron et Bulma mal à l'aise.

- Bulma, je peux te parler en privé ? demanda Marron.

- Bien sûr, accepta Bulma avec gratitude, saisissant aussitôt la manœuvre, allons sur la terrasse.

Les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent aussitôt avec soulagement, laissant le couple seul.


	24. Chapter 23: Pan

**Chapitre 23 : Pan**

C'est souvent quand on se croit au fond du trou qu'on s'aperçoit qu'il est en fait plus profond qu'on ne le pensait. C'est exactement ce que ressentit Pan quand elle surprit la conversation de ses parents.

Trunks n'était pas venu pour sa sortie de l'hôpital et les paroles de réconfort de son oncle lui paraissaient maintenant lointaines et fumeuses.

Sur le coup pourtant, ce que Goten lui avait dit l'avait pourtant un peu régénérée. Après tout, Trunks avait subi un traumatisme crânien moins de 48 heures auparavant, ce n'était pas rien, même pour un Saïyen. Le choc avec le camion avait été particulièrement violent; elle avait pu personnellement s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle avait repris conscience alors que les secouristes l'extirpaient d'un ramassis métallique digne d'une apocalypse. Cette explication lui avait paru tout à fait convaincante.

Si l'on ajoutait à cela, la mauvaise humeur constante de son père, Trunks avait pu préférer ne pas venir.

Maintenant, de retour de l'hôpital, son portable obstinément silencieux dans la main, Pan trouvait toutes ces conjectures de moins en moins plausibles. Goten avait dit qu'il allait lui parler. Il se ferait le messager de Pan et elle avait pensé que cela inciterait Trunks à l'appeler immédiatement. Mais elle était rentrée depuis plus d'une heure et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle.

Ses tripes se tordaient douloureusement sous l'effet de son angoisse permanente et aucune situation n'aurait pu lui paraître plus horrible. Quand elle entendit ses parents discuter de la mort du chauffeur, elle comprit qu'elle était loin du compte.

Elle se croquait les ongles nerveusement sur son lit. Le chauffeur était mort. Et _elle_ savait que Trunks avait roulé bien au-delà, tellement au-delà, de la vitesse autorisée. Le calcul était vite fait.

Trunks devait savoir la nouvelle qu'on avait pris soin de lui cacher, à elle. Il devait culpabiliser. Il devait se sentir misérable. Subitement, sa propre tristesse lui parut dérisoire. Elle décida d'arrêter de se morfondre et d'aller le voir. Ce serait toujours plus productif que de sangloter sous la couette.

Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'envola.

A la Capsule, elle ne trouva que Bulma qui lui fit un accueil excellent.

- Pan, tu tombes biens ! Je vais devenir folle ! J'attends Trunks qui est allé voir l'avocat. Tu penses que c'est pas Végéta qui va partager mon angoisse j'ai même plutôt l'impression qu'il me fuit. On va attendre ensemble.

Bulma semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de parler et prépara un thé. Pan s'installa et attendit un instant de répit dans son discours incessant.

Finalement, Bulma prit place en face d'elle et coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres pour l'allumer, ce qui parut une bonne occasion à Pan.

- J'ai su pour le chauffeur, je voulais voir comment Trunks le prenait, commença la jeune fille.

Il y eut un blanc. Bulma la fixa avec consternation, son briquet allumé en suspens.

- Le chauffeur ? marmonna-t-elle la cigarette toujours au bord des lèvres.

- Le chauffeur du camion. Mes parents ont dit qu'il était mort ce matin, précisa Pan

Bulma ferma les yeux, comme prise de lassitude. Pan comprit qu'elle ignorait tout. Elle baissa les yeux et la laissa digérer la nouvelle. Après un instant, Bulma finit d'allumer sa cigarette et recracha longuement la fumée.

- Trunks ne m'a rien dit, enchaina-t-elle. Il est…je crois qu'il ne va pas bien, tu sais. Il n'est pas rentré de la journée. Il est allé voir la police ce matin et je ne l'ai pas revu. Marron m'a appelée parce qu'il était chez elle complètement abattu et qu'il ne voulait pas aller voir l'avocat. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Pan ne réagit pas aux explications de Bulma. Elle venait pourtant de lui planter tranquillement un poignard dans le cœur en lui expliquant qu'il s'était réfugié chez Marron. _Pourquoi chez elle ? Parce que c'est une amie, ça aurait pu être Goten… C'est son amie d'enfance. Une amie d'enfance._ Son esprit essayait de couvrir ses craintes par cette analyse rationnelle.

Elle se tordait les mains sous la table avec l'horrible conviction que ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité.

Les souvenirs des sept jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble remontaient douloureusement.

Ils avaient pris une suite au grand hôtel. Pan avait le luxe en horreur mais elle n'avait pas regretté le choix qu'il avait fait. Tout avait été parfait. C'était comme être hors du monde. Un endroit où le moindre de vos désirs, le plus anodin de vos besoins, se règle par un coup de téléphone. Elle s'était même fait livrer une robe qu'elle avait repérée depuis longtemps dans la vitrine d'un magasin du centre-ville. On ne sort ou on ne se lève que si on en a vraiment envie.

Partager cette vie avec lui pendant ces quelques jours, même si il avait dû s'absenter pour son boulot, ça avait été comme un séjour au jardin d'Eden. Comme un rêve. La soirée chez les Stunt avait confronté ce rêve à la réalité et elle commençait à redouter qu'il ne s'y soit fêlé.

Et dans tous les rêves, il y a un détail qui ne colle pas, un moment qui n'est pas poli de béatitude.

Elle avait pris garde de ne jamais demander si il était venu ici avec d'autres mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater que tout le personnel le connaissait. Elle avait eu tout loisir de tirer ses conclusions de cette notoriété. Elle avait passé outre stoïquement. Elle n'ignorait pas son passé et était venue vers lui en connaissance de cause, déterminée à faire partie de son avenir.

Et puis un jour, elle avait surpris cette conversation entre lui et un concierge. Ils parlaient de Marron. Le sang de Pan n'avait fait qu'un tour et sa langue avait été plus rapide que son cerveau.

- Vous connaissez Marron Ju ? avait-elle demandé à l'employé.

- Bien sûr, c'est une jeune femme extraordinaire. Une de vos amies aussi ?

- En quelques sortes… avait-elle répondu avec une certaine froideur.

Trunks avait paru étonné de l'entendre parler ainsi mais il n'avait pas relevé. Après ça, le vers était dans le fruit. Pan sentit une jalousie rampante et des doutes tortueux tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Trunks avait fini par l'interroger sur le sujet de sa préoccupation.

- Tu es déjà venu ici avec Marron ? lâcha-t-elle directement.

- Pan, tu es jalouse ? avait-il répliqué en riant.

Ce n'était pas le genre de questions à poser en riant. Pas à Pan en tout cas.

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Quand on était plus jeune. C'est pas un mystère pour toi. Tu étais toute gamine, alors.

Elle avait serré les dents. Elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir qu'il avait vécu la même chose avec _elle_. L'image de Marron, qu'elle avait surprise, des années plus tôt, dans le parking avec un parfait inconnu, était repassée furtivement dans le cerveau de Pan.

Il s'était approché d'elle pour l'enlacer et la rassurer.

- Pannie, à quoi tu penses ?

- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ta relation avec Marron, marmonna-t-elle.

- Marron est une amie d'enfance, tu sais ça. Comme Goten.

- A la différence que Goten n'a jamais été ton petit ami, trancha Pan.

Trunks sursauta un peu.

- Tu m'inquiètes, dit-il. J'ai l'impression que tu ne la portes pas trop dans ton cœur.

- C'est le cas, répliqua-t-elle froidement. C'est le genre à se faire de parfaits inconnus dans un parking, non ?

Il avait desserré son étreinte et s'était redressé pour s'assoir confortablement dans le sofa, les mains derrière la tête, les pieds sur la table basse. Après coup, ce simple geste était apparu à Pan comme une cassure.

- Marron est du genre à faire ce genre de trucs, je peux pas dire le contraire. Elle ne se réduit pas à ça.

- Peut-être, mais à part la voir boire et fumer des trucs bizarres pour se faire des mecs dans les parkings, je ne connais pas grand-chose d'elle. Pour être honnête, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi Goten et toi étiez autant amis avec elle.

- Tu ne la connais pas, avait coupé Trunks, elle est…

Pan avait attendu la suite mais elle n'était jamais venue. Il avait paru réfléchir longtemps à ce qu'il devait dire d'elle mais ça n'était jamais sorti. Finalement il s'était tourné vers Pan et l'avait prise tendrement dans ses bras en murmurant « Ne parlons plus d'elle. Pensons à nous. »

Mais l'instinct de Pan avait déclenché une alarme qu'elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter.

Pourtant, le sujet n'était jamais revenu sur le tapis. Une fois le nuage passé, le soleil s'était remis à briller sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la soirée des Stunt.

Pan devait avouer qu'elle l'avait un peu aidé. Elle n'en était pas fière. Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir tout de suite. _Elle est quoi ? _Son esprit la torturait à essayer de compléter la réponse que Trunks n'avait pas donnée. Elle s'était levée et avait pris le portable de Trunks, son trait d'union avec le monde extérieur et avec _elle_. _Elle est quoi ?_

Sans un instant d'hésitation, elle l'avait jeté dans les toilettes, un moyen efficace de faire sauter le répertoire. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour les contacts professionnels, sa secrétaire les retrouverait sans difficulté. Les autres…Ce serait plus long. Il avait hurlé de désespoir en découvrant la calamité mais elle avait joué la maladresse penaude avec tant de talent qu'il n'était pas parvenu à lui en vouloir.

Finalement, elle avait eu honte. Elle avait voulu le garder pour elle toute seule. Et elle s'était dit par la suite qu'elle avait peut-être même inventé des choses au sujet de Marron.

Aujourd'hui, le récit de Bulma ravivait cette jalousie sourde et instinctive qui l'avait honteusement poussée à sacrifier le portable de Trunks. Cette fois ci cependant, la suspicion était plus légitime. Il était allé chercher du réconfort auprès de Marron plutôt qu'auprès d'elle. Elle devait le voir.

Au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexion, Trunks et Marron apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le cœur de Pan fit un bond en découvrant la mine fatiguée de Trunks. Elle aurait voulu que le monde disparaisse pour lui sauter dans les bras. Mais le monde était là autour d'eux. Surtout, Marron était là, à discuter avec Bulma, comme si elle était officiellement en charge de soutenir son fils.

Pan fut soudainement frappée des contraires qu'elles représentaient. Marron était si grande, quand elle se considérait trop petite, elle était si blonde, quand Pan était si brune, et, à cet instant, paraissait si lumineuse quand Pan se trouvait si sombre. Elle aurait pu vomir de tant d'injustices.

Puis elle croisa le regard scrutateur de Trunks. Il réchauffa faiblement son cœur.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir, Pannie, dit-il enfin quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Je me suis inquiétée, répondit-elle d'un ton moins réprobateur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ta mère me dit que tu ne vas pas bien.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison. Les mères sont bonnes à ce jeu-là.

Il baissa les yeux et commença à tapoter la table du bout du doigt, comme pour parasiter le silence gênant qui s'installait entre eux. Elle le fixait, sans oser parler. Finalement il prit sa main.

- Pan, je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Tu sais, la mort de ce type dans l'accident et cette perte partielle de mémoire m'ont un peu secoué… Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse pour t'avoir abandonnée si misérablement à l'hôpital. J'ai besoin de remettre mes idées en place. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre à ce qui se passe autour de moi…

Elle saisit sa main et l'amena jusqu'à sa joue qu'elle posa dessus, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Je suis là. Si tu as besoin…de quoi que ce soit.

Il passa son pouce doucement juste sous son œil pour éponger une des larmes en suspens.

- J'ai juste besoin de respirer un peu, Pan. Pour y voir plus clair. Ne sois pas triste comme ça, je suis toujours là, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur nous, pour l'instant. J'ai certainement tué un homme l'autre soir, c'est un peu difficile à encaisser.

Elle se blottit tendrement dans ses bras et il lui rendit son étreinte un moment.

- Promets-moi de m'appeler, murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

- Je le ferai.

Elle hocha la tête et se força à sourire avant de quitter la pièce.


	25. Chapter 24: Les Briefs (Bulma)

**Chapitre 24 : Les Briefs (Bulma)**

Bulma leva le bras pour se protéger du soleil cuisant qui tombait directement sur ses yeux. Elle distingua la silhouette tranquille de Goten debout sur son porche. Elle lui sourit.

- Ton quartier est vraiment…, commença-t-elle.

- Pas comme le tien ? finit-il.

- Je ne sais comment tu as fait pour que ma fille décide de s'installer ici, conclut-elle en remontant l'allée jusqu'à lui.

Il se contenta de pencher sa tête de côté.

- Bra n'est pas là ? demanda Bulma sur un ton suspicieux.

- Elle est chez Pan, comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, répondit Goten.

Bulma toussota un peu, attendant qu'il l'invite à entrer.

- C'est minuscule et bordélique chez moi, on sera mieux sur le porche. Comme tu as pu le constater les voisins sont discrets, précisa-t-il.

- Tu as quelque chose à boire ? enchaina Bulma, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Absolument rien. De l'eau du robinet si elle n'est pas encore coupée, proposa-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Ca fera l'affaire.

Elle constata qu'il n'y avait même pas de mobilier de jardin pour s'installer sous le porche et se résolut à s'assoir sur une des marches en bois poussiéreux. Il la rejoignit bientôt en lui tendant son verre. Elle but une gorgée, comme pour se donner de l'élan et se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai su que les charges étaient abandonnées, reprit-elle.

Goten hocha la tête. Il s'était rendu avec Bra au poste de police le matin même. Ils y étaient restés toute la matinée.

- L'avocat que j'avais embauché pour Bra m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi. Je voulais te remercier.

- C'est rien Bulma. A la vérité, c'est pour Bra que je l'ai fait.

- Quand même, je crois que je te dois des excuses. Il m'a dit que ton taux d'alcool était à zéro ce soir-là.

- J'ai des défauts mais je ne suis pas rancunier, tu le sais. D'ailleurs je te dois trop pour exiger quoi que ce soit, la rassura Goten.

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Je t'ai vu grandir, Goten, mais je dois bien admettre que j'avais perdu foi en toi, insista-t-elle.

- A part ta fille, tout le monde avait perdu foi en moi. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Bulma se tortilla et se leva finalement, trop nerveuse pour rester inconfortablement assise sur la marche à côté de lui.

- En parlant de Bra…murmura-t-elle.

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et il la dévisagea avec inquiétude, sentant son ton changer. Elle tira une enveloppe de sa poche.

- Elle est admise dans une grande université de la capitale du Nord, annonça Bulma avec une grande solennité. C'est une chance inespérée pour décrocher le diplôme qu'elle vise.

Il se raidit un peu et baissa la tête. Bulma se mordait la lèvre avec embarras. Elle redoutait que Bra ne refuse la place qu'on lui offrait là-bas. En réalité, elle comptait franchement sur Goten pour lui vendre l'opportunité. Après la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec elle, Bulma n'avait pas la plus maigre chance de faire valoir sa voix.

- Maman ? s'écria une voix derrière elle.

Bra venait d'ouvrir le portillon de la maison et se tenait à l'entrée du jardin. Elle scruta le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle avec méfiance. Ses yeux passaient de Goten à sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es venue t'excuser?

- Je me suis excusée auprès de Goten, chérie. Et toi ? répliqua Bulma renvoyant instinctivement son air de défi à sa fille.

- Ha ! Moi je ne l'ai pas injustement traité comme un moins que rien ! s'étouffa Bra.

Elle s'approcha de Goten et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour montrer à sa mère qu'elle avait l'avantage sur le sujet.

- Bra, assis-toi, marmonna Goten tranquillement.

Elle fut un peu surprise de son ton qui tranchait avec la tension de la discussion entre sa mère et elle et s'exécuta en continuant à fusiller Bulma du regard. Goten passa son bras sur son épaule et la marqua d'une pression qu'elle savait signifier « calme-toi ».

- Ta mère a une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Princesse, annonça-t-il.

- Oh, vraiment ? s'étonna Bra, soudainement radoucie.

Bulma brandit avec hésitation l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait à la main.

- L'université du Nord accepte ta candidature, chérie.

Bra ne réagit pas et fixa sa mère d'un œil vide. Ca faisait deux ans qu'elle postulait à ce programme sans espoir.

- Tu as fait jouer tes relations ? demanda Bra avec méfiance.

- Non ! s'indigna Bulma, je t'assure que non ! De toute façon, j'avais déjà essayé et ça n'avait pas marché. Tu as eu des très bonnes notes ces deux dernières années, c'est tout.

Bra ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta de se lever et de rentrer dans la maison en claquant la porte. Bulma serra les dents au son sec. Elle fixa Goten.

- Tu le sais, toi, que c'est le mieux pour elle, plaida-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il lui rendit un regard triste et hocha la tête.

- Si tu me laisses le temps de digérer le fait qu'il faille que je me sépare d'elle, je lui parlerai.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas vraiment de vous séparer, tu sais. Elle reviendra et tu pourras aller la voir, protesta Bulma.

- Bulma, tu pourras servir ça à Bra. Moi je suis un grand garçon. Je sais que je l'aime et que c'est merveilleux en été à la lumière du soleil mais si elle part là-bas, elle en a pour trois ans. C'est une vraie épreuve pour n'importe quelle relation. Je ne vais pas être naïf. Elle a 20 ans, elle est belle et brillante et elle rencontrera plein de gens comme elle.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! coupa Bulma.

- J'ai fini d'être pessimiste, rassure-toi. Quand doit-elle donner sa réponse ?

- Ahem...J'ai déjà accepté pour elle, lâcha Bulma avec une certaine gêne, il faudrait qu'elle parte dans une semaine.

Bulma empocha piteusement son enveloppe. Elle avait conscience d'en avoir demandé beaucoup d'un coup à Goten. Elle était venue avec une demande d'excuse et une requête pour un sacrifice. Elle n'avait pas escompté une telle écoute de sa part. Elle le retrouvait comme il était avant toute cette histoire avec Valèse et ça l'attendrissait un peu.

- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-elle avec embarras. Oh ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Végéta, j'en fais mon affaire.

Elle lui sourit et l'abandonna sur son porche le regard dans le vague. Il lui fallait aussi se préoccuper de Trunks.


	26. Chapter 25: Marron

**Chapitre 25 : Marron**

Après avoir déposé Trunks à la Capsule, Marron était si déprimée qu'elle avait projeté de sortir pour essayer de retrouver quelques fêtards prêts à lui remonter le moral.

En fait, elle ne s'était jamais décidée à se lever de son canapé pour se changer et appeler un taxi. Depuis l'incident dans la rue derrière le club, elle n'arrivait plus à considérer ces virées nocturnes comme un moyen de détente.

Finalement, elle avait fait tout le contraire de se changer les idées. Elle avait ressorti de très anciennes photos qu'elle avait prises quand elle avait commencé à se prendre de passion pour la photographie. Il y en avait même sur lesquelles on voyait Valèse.

Des clichés de Bra ou de Pan à des occasions un peu oubliées, de ses parents, de l'ile de la Tortue, son île. Le début de l'album était sucré comme son enfance, mais à mesure qu'elle le parcourait, il devenait plus acidulé.

Elle se figea un peu en trouvant une photo de celui qu'elle avait pu prendre pour l'homme de sa vie et qui n'apparaissait en définitive, sur l'image racornie, qu'un gamin qui avait voulu jouer les mecs cools. Elle réalisa en le regardant que le temps avait un peu anesthésié la douleur.

Et il y avait bien sûr tout un tas de photos de Trunks et Goten. Elle, n'était quasiment jamais sur les clichés évidemment, mais elle arrivait à les replacer dans le temps assez exactement, à les mettre en lien avec des souvenirs précis. Surtout, c'était toutes des photos d' «_avant_ ». Avant que Valèse ne meure et qu'elle se laisse aller à piéger ses rapports avec Trunks. Elle avait 22 ans à cette époque.

Sa mémoire se rappelait impitoyablement comment ça avait commencé. La mort de Valèse avait été définitivement un couperet à leur vie insouciante.

Pendant les premiers mois, Goten n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Il refusait de se lever, il avait démissionné d'un poste prometteur, il avait saccagé, dans un accès de désespoir, l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec Valèse.

Chichi s'était installée chez lui pour le soutenir mais il l'avait quasiment chassée au bout de deux semaines. Elle avait alors voulu le ramener au Mont Paozu et ça avait été pire. Ca avait été très dure pour elle de réaliser que son fils avait irrévocablement arraché le cordon ombilical et l'étranglait presque avec. De fait, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il refusait d'ailleurs toute aide de sa famille qu'il fuyait presque.

La seule chose qu'il avait acceptée était l'hospitalité de Bulma pendant quelques temps. Trunks était le seul dont Goten acceptait le soutien et la compassion. Tout naturellement, tout le monde avait attendu qu'il veille sur lui. Face à l'ampleur de la tâche, Marron, meurtrie par la situation, le secondait comme elle pouvait.

C'est dans ces temps tourmentés que Trunks et elle s'étaient inévitablement rapprochés.

Marron n'avait plus de vrais petits copains depuis le mec cool qui l'avait plantée devant la clinique. Au mieux, ses relations duraient quelques jours au Grand Hôtel, _jamais_ chez elle. Cette façon de procéder était devenue trop compliquée avec le souci constant de Goten. De son côté, Trunks n'avaient plus vraiment le cœur à jouer les charmeurs.

Ils étaient devenus, par la force des choses, tous les deux célibataires. Isolés par la mission qui les occupait et réunis par l'adversité, ils s'étaient trouvés. Au départ, c'était physique, aucun des deux n'était capable d'autre chose en la circonstance. Ils se sentaient gênés après chaque fois que ça arrivait mais ils se ressoudaient invariablement autour du malheur de Goten.

Marron se souvenait de la première fois, dans la voiture de Trunks. Ils cherchaient leur ami en sillonnant les bars avec angoisse et fatigue. Dans l'un d'entre eux, Marron apprit que Goten venait de se faire arrêter pour tapage. C'était la première fois qu'il était conduit au poste.

Ca lui était apparu comme une terrible déchéance quand elle avait regagné la voiture où Trunks l'attendait. Quand elle le lui avait expliqué, elle avait fondu en larmes. Et il l'avait consolée, c'était parti comme ça. Et puis, c'était passé du moyen de réconfort un peu limite à une obsession.

Trunks venait de finir ses études et avait enfin été nommé co-Président de la Capsule, où il travaillait désormais à temps plein. Elle y venait parfois quand il restait tard. Elle bossait ses cours dans son bureau, elle venait aussi déjeuner le midi avec des plats à emporter. D'autres fois, il arrivait à sécher des réunions et venait la débaucher de ses cours. Ils avaient fait le Grand Hôtel pour fuir les paparazzis en mal de sujets. C'était des bons souvenirs.

Peut-être par capillarité de leur bonheur, Goten allait mieux. Du moins, il allait moins mal. Il se contentait de boire à outrance le soir et les jours de repos. On lui avait retrouvé un job qu'il avait réussi à garder au-delà de la période d'essai, Gohan lui avait acheté cette maison miteuse mais qui lui convenait totalement.

Puis ce soir fatidique était venu. Ils étaient venus _une fois de plus_ le chercher dans un bar, appelés à la rescousse par le tenancier qui les connaissait. Goten était saoul et était passé au travers d'une vitre. Ils l'avaient retrouvé en sang, assis sur une chaise avec son éternel air de désespéré. Le spectacle leur avait noué le ventre. Le patron avait aussitôt alpagué Trunks pour le prix de la vitre tandis que Marron épongeait le sang avec émotion.

Arrivés chez Goten, Trunks les avait laissés seuls pour essayer de retrouver les clés de son ami tombées dans sa voiture. _Ces putains de clés qu'on avait jamais retrouvées._ Attendant à la porte, Marron maintenait Goten collé au mur et elle était obligée de le serrer de très près car elle le sentait vacillant. Et puis, il avait fini par se pencher suffisamment pour l'embrasser. Et elle l'avait laissé faire et tout s'était enchaîné.

Il l'avait embrassée avec la fougue du désespoir, elle avait cru que, dans son ivresse, il l'avait prise pour Valèse. Cette idée lui avait fait renoncer à le repousser tout de suite.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte tout que Trunks était revenu. Elle n'avait compris que lorsqu'il avait posé sa main derrière sa nuque elle avait alors rompu le baiser avec un sursaut, et avait levé les yeux vers lui, confuse.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il l'embrasse à son tour. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Goten poursuive ses assauts malgré tout. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à aimer la situation.

Le triangle s'était refermé et au départ, elle avait pris ça pour un moment d'égarement. Puis ça s'était reproduit. Trunks et elle continuaient à se voir mais n'avaient quasiment plus d'intimité sans Goten.

Elle avait eu des expériences bizarres auparavant mais celle-là allait au-delà, elle le sentait. Trunks et Goten étaient tout son monde et chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait à leurs côtés, elle avait l'impression de ficeler un bâton de dynamite à un pilier de sa vie. Quand ça exploserait, elle perdrait tout, ses seuls amis et son amant. Alors, elle avait tout arrêté et, pour être sûre de ne pas trébucher, elle était partie à l'étranger.

Quand elle était revenue, Trunks avait une nouvelle copine et Goten maintenait sa vitesse de croisière de vie dissolue. Comme un pacte qu'ils auraient conclu, ils avaient toujours fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Trunks avait fait, de temps à autres, quelques tentatives pour revenir vers elle mais dès qu'il prenait ce genre d'initiatives, les nuits avec Goten revenaient furieusement à l'esprit de Marron et elle se rebellait farouchement.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Elle avait été réticente et elle se disait que, pour finir, elle avait été aussi faible que le soir où elle avait laissé Goten l'embrasser en pensant qu'il croyait qu'elle était Valèse. En réalité, la tendresse de Trunks lui avait simplement rappelé tout ce qu'elle avait perdu dans cette affaire.

Elle découvrait qu'elle s'était contrainte à oublier. Malgré toutes les couches de vernis qu'elle passait sur son âme, malgré sa résolution à rester la simple confidente dévouée, celle qui donne toujours le change et qui n'aspire qu'au bonheur des autres, malgré tout cela, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Elle avait si bien su occulter les misères de sa vie qu'elle n'aurait été capable dire depuis combien de temps ça durait. Au minimum depuis ces quatre dernières années. Posant froidement ce constat dans son esprit, elle ferma l'album d'un claquement sec.

Trunks ne savait pas aimer. Il aimait tout le monde et personne en même temps. Il était insaisissable et vénéneux pour toutes celles qui s'y laissaient prendre. Certainement, elle n'aurait pas de mal à l'amener dans son lit à peu près aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait mais cette partie-là était truquée.

Elle savait que, si elle voulait se protéger, elle devait renoncer à son ami. Peut-être voudrait-il s'intéresser à nouveau à Pan ? Il n'aurait plus besoin de l'épaule de Marron et elle pourrait s'éloigner discrètement sans lui faire de mal.

Elle se sentait mal à cette idée mais elle savait aussi que n'importe quelle tentative de rapprochement avec lui serait source de souffrance.

Elle se coucha, l'esprit bouillonnant.

L'odeur de Trunks était partout dans le lit, comme une torture raffinée. Il était temps de déménager.

Le lendemain, elle se présenta à la Capsule en début d'après-midi. Bulma lui ouvrit, prête à sortir.

- Oh, Marron ? Tu viens voir Trunks ? lui lança-t-elle, une enveloppe à la main.

- Oui, euh… il est là ? Je peux repasser.

- Oh, non, je t'en prie ! Si t'arrives à me le sortir du lit, ce sera bien. Il est enfermé dans sa chambre et il n'a rien mangé de la journée. Vois si tu peux faire quelque chose.

_Le sortir du lit…_

Marron resta immobile sur le pas de la porte tandis que Bulma, visiblement enjouée et pressée, courait à petites foulées vers sa voiture.

- Oh, au fait, cria-t-elle joyeusement avant de s'installer au volant, les charges contre Bra et Goten sont abandonnées !

- Super ! répliqua Marron avec une bonne humeur forcée tandis que Bulma démarrait déjà.

Comme souvent, Végéta n'était pas en vue. Elle monta jusqu'à la chambre de Trunks et toqua. Evidemment, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle entra précautionneusement et le trouva étendu sur son lit, les yeux au plafond.

- C'est moi, annonça-t-elle doucement, je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il sur un ton rassurant.

Elle s'assit sur le lit prudemment, comme s'il était prêt à s'écrouler sous son poids.

- Tu as des nouvelles de l'avocat ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Aucune.

- Hmmm… Je suis venue te rendre les clés de l'appartement de la Capsule.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Mais tu peux rester si tu veux, tu as trouvé un appartement ?

- Presque, mentit-elle, je vais stationner un peu à l'hôtel en attendant.

- Pourquoi ? Reste dans l'appartement.

- J'y tiens pas trop, Trunks.

Il se redressa et la prit par les épaules pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-il sur un ton grave.

- Rien de spécial. J'aimerais me trouver un chez-moi qui soit pas trop un chez-toi, marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- Tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit à la soirée ?

- Mais non, ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, protesta-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Oh, non, bien sûr, tu m'en veux pour hier, murmura-t-il.

- Non plus, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle restait stoïque mais l'envie de s'enfuir en courant la démangeait. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est dommage, j'aime que tu sois dans cet appartement. J'étais bien avec toi hier.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva d'un bond.

- Putain, Trunks, c'est ta garçonnière ! Il y a toutes tes affaires dedans ! Tu me prends pour une cocotte !

Il cligna des yeux avec stupeur.

- Une cocotte ? Marron, je crois bien que tu seras jamais la cocotte de personne, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Rien, il ne me prend, rien, je vais rentrer, coupa-t-elle avec embarras en fouillant son sac pour sortir les clés.

Il se leva et la prit par les poignets.

- Tu veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, Marron, on s'est toujours tout dit. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Elle résistait, un peu affolée par la proximité de son corps. Il finit par la lâcher et, repassant la main dans son sac pour trouver enfin les clés, elle fit tomber le tout sur le sol. Le contenu du sac s'éparpilla avec application sur le tapis. Elle s'agenouilla aussitôt pour ramasser frénétiquement les objets. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et saisit calmement son visage dans sa main pour la contraindre à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état-là ? insista-t-il.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne peux plus être ton amie, Trunks souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Je ne peux plus être ton amie. Je t'aime.

Il resta figé par la stupéfaction. Elle détourna les yeux et se releva. Elle quitta la pièce sans prendre la peine de ramasser son fatras.


	27. Chapter 26: Goten

**Chapitre 26 : Goten**

Après le départ de Bulma, Bra ne desserra pas les dents. Goten n'osait pas aborder leur sujet de préoccupation. Il devait apprivoiser sa terreur de la perdre avant de pouvoir en discuter rationnellement avec elle.

- Il n'y a plus rien à manger, princesse, ça te dirait d'aller pêcher ? finit-il par proposer.

Bra lui sourit tendrement. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de s'évader de leur tourmente. Goten l'emmena à la rivière où il avait déjà pêché la première fois. Sa technique s'était améliorée et ils purent se rassasier plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait redouté.

Après le repas, ils s'allongèrent un moment sans parler. Le temps d'attraper et de préparer le dîner avait été un moment d'insouciance passagère. Etendu à côté d'elle, Goten sentait le sujet du départ de Bra qui revenait planer entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il finalement après avoir pris son souffle, une boule dans l'estomac.

Elle sut tout de suite à quoi il faisait référence. Elle se redressa et l'embrassa longuement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? murmura-t-elle, je vais refuser.

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Elle lui sourit. « Il fait trop froid, là-bas. Je vais mourir d'hypothermie. » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il lui sourit en retour mais sa réponse était peut-être la pire qu'il pouvait attendre. Si elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait, elle lui aurait planté un poignard dans le cœur, certainement, mais il serait mort sur le coup. Maintenant, il savait qu'il aurait la responsabilité de la faire changer d'avis.

Il l'embrassa à son tour et la prit dans l'herbe avec la rage du désespoir. Mais quand il s'affaissa sur son corps voilé de sueur, la peine était toujours là. Il se colla sur son cœur pour en écouter les battements jusqu'à s'endormir comme si le monde n'existait pas.

La sonnerie de son portable le réveilla.

- Goten, au secours ! C'est Marron ! chantonna Bra en lui tendant l'appareil avec un sourire moqueur.

Il le saisit avec un regard de réprobation bienveillante et décrocha. Bra se rhabilla pendant qu'il discutait avec elle. En raccrochant, il se tourna vers Bra avec un sourire.

- On va peut-être pouvoir remplir le frigo, princesse ! Elle a besoin de moi pour finir la mise en place de l'expo, je vais y aller vite fait.

- Si on peut aussi faire mon plein d'essence, ajouta Bra.

- Princesse ! Tu devrais pouvoir voler ! Je t'ai montré ! gronda t-il.

- J'y arrive pas, ça me gonfle, souffla-t-elle, j'arrête pas de me crasher.

- Ton père serait pas fier de toi, marmonna Goten.

- Mon père n'est pas fier de moi de toute façon, coupa Bra.

Il sourit à ses humeurs et l'entraîna sans prévenir vers les nuages tandis qu'elle protestait avec véhémence.

Goten trouva Marron dans un état de stress avancé.

- Je vais jamais y arriver, Goten, le vernissage est après-demain, regarde ce bordel ! marmonnait-elle en boucle.

Le propriétaire des lieux qui supervisait avec Marron la mise en place de l'évènement venait de passer et de pointer tous les détails qu'elle avait oubliés. Goten la laissa râler et exécuta de bonne grâce toutes les directives contradictoires qu'elle lui adressait. Après deux heures de travail intense, la pression retomba.

- C'est mieux ! constata-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, au milieu de la pièce principale.

Goten la laissa à son appréciation. Il avait assez peu de talent pour juger ce dont elle parlait. Il était juste soulagé qu'elle arrête de grogner en boucle. Pour marquer sa satisfaction, elle sortit un pack de bières et ils s'installèrent à même le sol pour faire une pause.

Après avoir décapsulé la première bouteille, elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'arrêta un moment sur son visage.

- Petit Goten a des soucis ? La police ? lâcha-t-elle.

- La police ? Non, les charges sont abandonnées, figure-toi.

- Bravo, salua t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée au goulot de la bouteille.

Elle s'essuya du revers de la main.

- Alors ? Si c'est pas la police ?...insista-t-elle

Elle fut interrompue par son portable, posée à côté d'elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'écran et elle le couvrit aussitôt de sa main pour l'empocher sans répondre. Malgré la manœuvre, Goten avait pu voir l'identité de l'appelant, il la fixa.

- Tu lui réponds pas ?

- Plus tard, répondit-elle laconiquement.

- Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

- Pas vraiment… En quelques sortes…

Le portable de Goten sonna à son tour. « C'est lui. » annonça-t-il. « Je t'en prie, ne lui dis pas que je suis avec toi » marmonna-t-elle. Il décrocha sans rien promettre.

- Hey, Trunks, comment ça va, depuis hier ? Mieux, j'espère.

Il hocha la tête, écouta attentivement et sourit finalement de toutes ses dents. Elle attendait anxieusement, immobile et silencieuse.

- Marron ? Oui, je suis à sa salle d'expo mais… euh… elle dû partir faire une course, il manquait du matos. Essaye son portable. Je passe te voir plus tard.

Il raccrocha sans lâcher Marron des yeux, le visage radieux.

- Trunks a eu l'avocat, annonça-t-il

- Alors ?

- Le camion était en excès de vitesse au même titre que Trunks. En fait, les freins étaient un peu cramés et ils n'ont pas fonctionné correctement dans la pente. En plus, ils soupçonnent que le chauffeur a pu s'endormir. Il n'était pas censé rouler de nuit. Comme les analyses de Trunks sont bonnes au niveau de l'alcool, ils vont sûrement classer le dossier et se tourner vers le patron du gars.

- Oh ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, conclut Marron.

- Si on veut, le gars est quand même mort.

- C'est sûr mais Trunks n'ira pas en prison, insista Marron.

Goten avala d'une traite la fin de sa bouteille.

- Et alors, pourquoi tu veux pas parler à Trunks ?

- Rien de spécial. J'ai déménagé au Grand Hôtel, répondit-elle évasivement

- Et c'est la cause ou l'effet ? C'est à cause d'hier ?

Marron se releva avec précipitation.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, coupa-t-elle avec agacement, remettons-nous au boulot.

- Marron, commença-t-il sur un ton grave en posant sa main sur sa cheville, tu veux jamais parler de rien, t'es sûre que c'est une solution ?

Elle le fixa de toute sa hauteur d'un air butée, sans lui répondre. Il ne se déstabilisa pas.

- T'as jamais parlé de la clinique, ni du père, non plus, par exemple.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me sors ces vieux squelettes ? grinça-t-elle, c'est vieux, c'est derrière.

- Et y'a quatre ans ? Avant que tu partes ?

Elle tressaillit.

- J'aurai préféré qu'un bon coma éthylique te fasse oublier tout ça. Maintenant que t'es avec Bra, tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on en reparle ?

- Je te parle pas de Bra et moi, je te parle de Trunks et toi, vous êtes sûrs d'avoir réglé tous vos comptes ?

Elle renifla et lui tourna le dos en détachant sa cheville d'un geste brusque. Il l'entendit marmonner « Y'a encore plein de boulot, on ne sera jamais prêts à temps » avant de passer dans la réserve, hors de sa vue.

* * *

_**Avis aux lecteurs fidèles (et endurants): Les trois derniers chapitres seront en ligne demain. Merci encore.**_


	28. Chapter 27: Pan

**Chapitre 27 : Pan**

Elle était assise en tailleur sur un banc au fin fond du parc public. Le soleil caressait sa peau avec bienveillance. Les yeux fermés, elle essayait de profiter du moment. Elle écoutait les rumeurs du lieu, rempli de promeneurs nonchalants et de pique-niqueurs insouciants.

Trunks l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas poursuivi. Elle était heureuse de savoir ce souci en moins. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour où il était rentré à la Capsule avec Marron. Ca faisait trois jours maintenant. Mais il avait appelé, comme il avait promis de le faire. Elle savait qu'il allait mieux et il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans ce parc.

Pan ignorait ce qu'il allait lui dire mais elle avait compris que la romance endiablée du début avait été broyée avec la voiture de Trunks. Elle avait compris que, si elle ne freinait pas, il prendrait peur. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était réfugié chez Marron plutôt que chez elle, Marron ne lui demandait rien.

- Salut, Pannie ! s'écria-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle.

- Tu n'as plus ton bandage ? remarqua-t-elle en ouvrant un œil.

- Comme tu vois, je crois que les choses se dénouent plutôt bien ces derniers temps. Et toi ?

- Toute neuve aussi. Plus de médocs.

Il lui sourit d'un air bizarre.

- J'aurais pu te tuer, murmura-t-il.

- Toi ? Même pas en rêve, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il reporta son attention sur le parterre de fleurs devant eux, laissant un silence embarrassé planer entre eux. Pan ne voulait pas de ça et prit les devants.

- Trunks, je ne te demande pas de comptes. On a peut-être été un peu trop vite, dit-elle à mi-voix en évitant de le regarder.

- Je vais toujours trop vite, Pan. Je crois que c'est mon problème. J'essaye toujours d'être ce qu'on attend de moi et je ne réfléchis pas.

Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

- Est-ce qu'on peut repartir du début ?

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et se mit à jouer avec ses mèches brunes.

- Peut-être. Les choses ont l'air tellement simple pour toi. Moi, j'ai toujours l'impression de rien comprendre. Mais… pourquoi on irait pas ensemble au vernissage de Marron ce soir ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Comme entrée en matière, la proposition la piqua comme une dague. Evidemment, comme il venait de l'expliquer, il ne comprit pas la raison de sa contrariété.

- En tout bien, tout honneur, précisa-t-il en voyant sa mine.

- Bien sûr, soupira Pan.

Et finalement, l'idée, qui lui avait paru si horripilante au départ, lui sembla avantageuse pour finir. D'abord, elle permettait de marquer les choses auprès de Marron, si besoin en était. Ensuite, Pan était décidé à surveiller de près l'attitude de Trunks avec elle.

Elle avait pris conscience de son ambigüité, un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle avait ignoré jusqu'ici, et elle devait s'en protéger. Elle voulait se rendre compte par elle-même si sa jalousie était fondée.

Elle avait beaucoup souffert de son désintérêt après l'accident et elle était décidée à tout faire pour le garder mais elle avait aussi compris pourquoi elle devait se méfier de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle avait compris tout ce que Bra avait vainement essayé de lui dire. _Je vais te dire un secret, mon frère est un connard. Laisse tomber._ La face cachée de la lune.

Pan voulait profiter du meilleur de lui mais était aussi décidée à ne pas souffrir du pire. Elle voulait vérifier si c'était possible.

Sur les supplications de sa sœur, Trunks avait accepté de la prendre en voiture avec Goten.

- Plus d'essence ? demanda-t-il malicieusement au couple qui prenait place à l'arrière.

- La ferme, marmonna sa sœur tandis que Goten levait les yeux au ciel.

- On aurait pu y aller en volant, c'est vrai, souligna Goten

- C'est plus distingué en voiture, prétexta Bra.

- Oh, et ça, c'est pas une robe de Pan ? releva Trunks en tirant la jupe de sa soeur.

- Roule et tais-toi, Trunks ! coupa Bra en tapant sa main.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire tandis que la voiture démarrait.

- Quand ta mère est-elle censée te rendre ta carte ? demanda Pan avec compassion.

- Un dernier détail à régler et ce sera bon, grommela Bra.

L'ambiance au vernissage de Marron n'était pas trop mondaine. Elle avait surtout invité des personnalités du milieu, quelques journalistes pour lever des chances de contrat, des photographes chevronnés. Elle avait saupoudré tout ça de quelques notables de la presse people qui connaissaient toujours tout le monde et étaient susceptibles d'avoir la langue bien pendue pour lui ramener des clients.

Contre toute attente, Pan aima le travail de Marron.

- Glauquissime, souffla Bra à côté d'elle.

- C'est le sujet protesta Goten.

- N'empêche. Enfin, au moins le champagne est bon, admit Bra.

- Mais où est Marron ? demanda soudain Trunks avec impatience.

- Sûrement au milieu de tout un tas de gens importants, répondit évasivement Bra.

Pan releva la nervosité de Trunks. Ils parcoururent plusieurs des salles d'exposition avant que Marron ne finisse par apparaître.

- Hey, ça va ? Ca se passe bien ? demanda-t-elle subitement derrière eux sur un ton enjouée.

Trunks se retourna avec vivacité.

- T'es encore vivante, toi ? Je me posais la question, lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation

Marron eut un froncement de sourcil à cet accueil.

- C'est vraiment super, coupa aussitôt Goten pour dissiper le malaise.

Marron se décontracta un peu et son sourire refit surface.

- J'ai plein de gens à voir, ça marche pas mal. Partez pas, hein ? On se prend un en-cas après, promis ?

- Compte sur nous, acquiesça Bra avec entrain.

Quand Marron fut repartie, elle se tourna vers son frère.

- C'est quoi, ton problème, _encore_ ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Ca fait trois jours que j'essaye de la joindre ! Elle me rappelle même pas ! grogna Trunks.

- Et _alors _? T'imagine bien qu'elle a dû être occupée à préparer tout ça, non ? Pour une fois qu'on s'occupe pas de Sa Majesté, pendant trois jours, c'est un drame ? railla sa sœur.

Trunks se renfrogna. Pan posa sa main sur son bras pour croiser son regard. Elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle y vit. L'hostilité de Trunks à l'égard de Marron lui rappelait la soirée des Stunt. Elle se souvenait qu'il était de bonne humeur et décontracté en arrivant. Puis il avait vu son amie dans la foule. Elle se remémorait ses jurons, alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

Il sourit à Pan d'un air contraint et s'éloigna pour poursuivre sa visite. La jeune femme resta songeuse et indécise. Soudain, elle saisit son oncle par le poignet et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il la suivit, sans un mot jusqu'à un recoin désert du trottoir.

- Dis-moi, souffla-t-elle, il y a un problème entre Trunks et Marron ?

Il cilla un peu.

- Il y a un très vieux problème entre Trunks et Marron et je crois qu'il n'est pas sur le point de trouver de solution, Pannie, répondit-il avec prudence.

- Et tu crois que Trunks… reprit-elle.

Il l'interrompit en saisissant son bras.

- Pannie, tu veux la vérité ? Le Trunks après lequel tu coures, il n'existe pas ailleurs que dans ta tête.

Elle resta figée à son discours. Il soupira et passa sa main sur ses épaules dans un geste de réconfort.

- Excuse-moi, Pan. Je préfère te le dire franchement, Bra a déjà essayé. C'est une mauvaise idée de s'accrocher. Je pensais que tu comprendrais en l'approchant de plus près, peut-être pas d'aussi près, d'ailleurs.

Pan restait interloquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son oncle se pose en fouineur moralisateur. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et ça fait longtemps que Bra et toi pariez sur ma relation avec Trunks ? demanda-t-elle avec emportement, comment osez-vous porter des jugements sur moi ou sur lui ?

- Pan ! coupa-t-il, on se fait du souci, c'est tout !

Le ton de sa nièce lui déplaisait fortement. Il avait lui-même ses propres préoccupations et la patience lui manquait.

- Tu veux pas de nos conseils ? Très bien. Tu m'as posé une question, je vais y répondre. Oui, il y a un problème entre Marron et Trunks et une partie du problème, c'est qu'ils ont couché ensemble il y a trois jours ! Ca te va comme réponse dénuée de jugement moral ?

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Sa nièce le fixait, impassible, enregistrant mécaniquement l'information.

- Pannie, excuse-moi, écoute… se reprit-il sur un ton plus confidentiel.

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus, elle l'écarta de son chemin et rentra à nouveau dans la salle d'exposition. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la foule, bousculant ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas assez vite, esquivant instinctivement ceux qui surgissaient sur son chemin, son esprit glanait tous les détails les plus révoltants de sa mémoire.

En une fraction de seconde, elle recollait les morceaux et entendait ses petites phrases, prenant la mesure de leur ignominie « _Je ne suis pas à la hauteur _(…) _j'ai juste besoin de respirer un peu_ (…) _je suis toujours là_ (…) _je suis un peu secoué_ » Oh, et pour essayer de reprendre depuis le début, pourquoi ne pas aller au vernissage de Marron ? Histoire que je respire un peu, je suis _tellement_ secoué, mais c'est pas de ma faute, je comprends _vraiment, vraiment _rien de ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Pan serrait les dents et courrait presque maintenant. Elle le repéra en train de discuter avec sa sœur. Il lui tournait le dos.

- Trunks ! appela-t-elle avec force.

Il se retourna un peu stupéfait d'entendre sa voix rageuse. Elle s'approcha de lui, les yeux flambants de fureur, détailla une seconde sa mine candide, ses yeux interrogateurs. La gifle qu'elle lui envoya retentit dans toute la salle. Il vacilla un peu sous l'effet de la surprise et Bra dut le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne perde l'équilibre.

- Je te déteste ! hurla-t-elle. Ne reparais plus jamais dans ma vie !

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la galerie en croisant son oncle qui l'avait suivie sans réussir à l'arrêter.

- Sur un signe de Bra, Goten repartit à sa suite. Elle prit son envol, ignorant ses appels. Il eut du mal à la rattraper mais parvint finalement à enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

- Pan ! Pose-toi ! Pose-toi, maintenant ! Ca ne sert à rien.

Elle abandonna toute résistance et accepta de redescendre, blottie dans les bras de son oncle. Elle sanglotait.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute ma vie, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Pannie, le prends pas comme ça tu sais, personne n'est au courant.

- Bra et toi, ça suffit ! siffla-t-elle.

- Bra ne sait pas, tu plaisantes ? Elle l'aurait tué !

Pan ne pouvait arrêter de pleurer. L'impression d'avoir été trahie, d'avoir été _si _stupide surpassait tout le reste. Goten la berçait.

- Comment tu peux être ami avec ce… ce connard ! Ah, j'aurais dû écouter Bra, se lamentait-elle.

- Pan, Trunks … Il est nul pour ça, je peux pas te dire mieux. Il est génial pour tout le reste, mais il est nul pour tout ça. Je suis si désolé pour toi.

- Je pensais que je pourrais le changer, j'ai été vraiment la dernière des abruties hoqueta-t-elle encore.

Il la regarda avec un sourire compatissant.

- Pan, tu n'es pas armée pour changer Trunks, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front, tu es trop…pure.


	29. Chapter 28: Trunks

**Chapitre 28 Trunks**

Trunks et Bra étaient restés figés. Les quelques personnes présentes avaient suspendu leurs conversations et leurs regards étaient rivés sur Trunks avec une curiosité à peine voilée. Des murmures parcouraient l'assistance, certains ayant visiblement subitement reconnu la fratrie. Marron arriva rapidement et les tira par le bras.

Elle les entraîna dans la partie privée du local et referma précautionneusement la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- C'est Pan, bredouilla Bra, tout juste sortie de son hébétude, je ne sais pas, elle a pêté un cable.

Marron échangea un coup d'œil avec Trunks qui n'arrivait pas à sortir un son.

- Ecoutez, vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut à boire et à manger là-derrière. Si vous voulez partir, il y a la porte de derrière. Sinon, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus dans la salle d'expo. De toute façon, les gens ne vont pas tarder à repartir, expliqua Marron, moi, il faut que j'y retourne, je repasse tout à l'heure.

Elle disparut en un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? grogna Bra en sortant une bouteille d'une caisse.

- J'ai rien fait, marmonna son frère d'un air buté.

- Trunks, je te connais. C'est pas parce que je t'ai jamais posé de questions que je connais pas quelques détails de ta vie, répliqua Bra.

Il la fixa avec colère. C'était un contrat tacite entre eux, sauf quand il s'était agi de Goten, personne ne se mêlait des affaires de l'autre. Ils ne se confiaient jamais sur le sujet. Mais Trunks avaient eu des expériences houleuses et Bra en avaient inévitablement entendu parler, quand elle n'y avait pas été prise à parti.

- C'est Pan dont on parle, Trunks, ça change la donne, insista Bra qui était déterminée à savoir.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, finit-il par soupirer.

A sa grande surprise, Bra éclata de rire. Il se vexa un peu, ne sachant comment interpréter sa réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es saoule ? demanda-t-il avec humeur.

- Trunks ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du sens des mots que tu utilises ! Je vais te dire la seule personne dont tu as jamais été amoureux, c'est toi-même. S'il y a une autre fille, il lui arrivera la même chose qu'à Pan, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

Trunks observa sa sœur qui venait d'ouvrir la bouteille et buvait carrément au goulot, faute d'avoir trouvé des verres. Elle s'essuya du revers de la main. « Il est vraiment bon ! » ponctua-t-elle en levant la bouteille.

Elle était tellement convaincue de ce qu'elle pensait de lui qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de qui il croyait être amoureux. Elle ne posait aucune question. Une seule phrase, qui aurait, entre des personnes normales, ouvert la voie à un vrai sujet de discussion, n'inspirait aucune curiosité à Bra. Trente secondes de la bande annonce, et le scénario était limpide dans son esprit.

D'un seul coup, il se dirigea vers la porte de service que Marron leur avait montrée et il disparut, abandonnant sa sœur.

Il s'envola jusqu'à l'appartement de la Capsule. Il s'écroula sur le lit sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. La réaction de sa sœur l'avait sincèrement blessé. Ca faisait trois jours qu'il essayait de faire le tri dans cet enchevêtrement d'évènements et de sentiments contradictoires et elle avait balayé ça d'un éclat de rire en une seconde. Sa tourmente ne lui était apparue que comme une tempête dans un verre d'eau.

Il repensa à la colère de Pan. Elle avait dû comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre la raison de son hésitation à revenir vers elle. Pourtant, il avait été bien avec elle. Elle était exactement ce qu'il pensait chercher, stable, droite… Pure. Mais les choses avaient paru plus simples dans le cocon du Grand Hôtel qu'au contact du monde extérieur.

Surtout, Pan avait parlé de Marron. Quand elle l'avait fait, Trunks avait eu le sentiment qu'une partie du décor idyllique s'était déchiré pour laisser entrevoir les trucages des coulisses. Il ne pouvait mieux expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ce qu'elle avait dit d'elle avait démontré à Trunks, à quel point Pan et elle étaient opposées. _Elle est l'inverse de toi._ C'est presque ce qu'il avait eu envie de lui dire ce soir-là.

Parler d'elle avait rappelé son existence à Trunks et après la conversation, il avait étrangement ressenti le besoin de lui parler. _Pour avoir des nouvelles._ C'est tout juste ce que son esprit avait accepté de reconnaître.

Mais il n'avait pas pu. Son répertoire était hors service et le numéro de Marron était trop récent pour qu'il le récupère dans une vieille sauvegarde. Tout était trop compliqué.

Il était donc passé directement à l'appartement dès le lendemain, sur son temps de travail. Rétrospectivement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait pris soin de ne pas évoquer cette visite auprès de Pan. Elle avait pris toutes les allures d'un rendez-vous secret.

Mais Marron n'était pas là. L'appartement semblait inhabité et une partie de ses affaires avait disparu. Il avait cru qu'elle était partie. Sans rien lui dire. Sans l'appeler. Il était allé à la galerie et le concierge lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux jours. Ca l'avait rendu fou sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Elle avait pu s'enterrer quelque part avec un amant de passage. Mais cette idée lui avait paru plus horripilante que le reste. Il était rentré à l'hôtel auprès de Pan, essayant de faire taire ses doutes et de reprendre son existence au Paradis. Cependant, cet incident continuait étrangement d'agiter ses pensées.

Quand il l'avait vue à la soirée des Stunt, riant avec sa sœur, lumineuse comme à son habitude, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait eu un réflexe de colère. Il avait eu envie de lui demander où elle était passée pendant une semaine, sans l'appeler, avec quel minable de passage, elle avait jugé bon de disparaître sans le prévenir. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit à le faire. Pan était à son bras et était officiellement la seule dont il pouvait se préoccuper. Il s'était donc contenté d'être odieux avec elle.

Sur le coup, toutes ses réactions l'avaient surpris et gêné et il avait essayé de les museler alors que la conclusion de tout ça lui apparaissait maintenant clairement. Il était _jaloux._ C'était limpide. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul, tout le temps.

Sa colère quand elle avait dormi chez Goten n'avait pas été un réflexe protecteur à l'égard de Bra, ça avait été de la _jalousie. _Même chez l'avocat quand il l'avait trouvée en train de pleurer dans ses bras, il avait eu un sursaut imperceptible.

Il avait toujours été plus ou moins possessif avec elle, surtout depuis qu'il avait été son petit ami mais depuis son retour, c'était devenu obsédant. Il réalisait à quel point il avait fait taire son sentiment de manque d'elle pendant son absence. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de petites amies que cette année-là.

L'accident avait commencé à tout révéler. Elle était apparue comme une évidence quand il s'était senti mal. Ses pas l'avait tout naturellement conduit auprès d'elle pour trouver du réconfort. Et elle l'avait même laissé s'approcher suffisamment pour profiter de son corps dont il était si dingue. Il savait qu'en temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais accepté, il en avait eu tellement besoin à ce moment-là et elle l'avait senti.

Mais le jeu qu'ils jouaient faisait du mal à Marron. Il ne l'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne lui rendre les clés. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pouvait plus être son amie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, elle était déjà suffisamment meurtrie, mais il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Il venait de passer un an sans elle et c'était des mois dont il ne se souvenait même plus la saveur, comme un hiver hiberné.

Il avait été lâche quand elle était partie en laissant son sac éparpillé sur le tapis. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne se rende jamais compte de rien. Les choses auraient continué comme avant, elle aurait été à lui sans qu'il ait à se torturer. C'était lâche et égoïste de sa part.

Il avait essayé de la rappeler plus tard mais elle ne répondait plus. Il était revenu à l'appartement mais il ne restait plus que son odeur dans les draps. Il était passé à la galerie aussi, mais ne s'était jamais décidé à y rentrer; il y avait toujours du monde, des livreurs, Goten ou le propriétaire. Ca l'avait toujours mis trop mal à l'aise.

Sa dépendance à elle l'avait mis hors de lui. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut-être en guérir. C'est pour ça qu'il avait invité Pan à l'accompagner. _Pan est tout ce qu'il me faut. Marron elle-même est d'accord avec ça, _avait soufflé son esprit. Il avait voulu le croire mais c'était faux. Il l'avait réalisé en revoyant Marron au vernissage. Certaines addictions sont incurables et restent inscrites dans l'organisme. Il devait s'y résoudre.

Et si c'était une addiction qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie pour personne, peut-être était-il effectivement amoureux comme il l'avait suggéré à sa sœur. _Vraiment_. Pour une fois ?

Il soupira et regarda sa montre. Le vernissage devait être terminé. Il se releva et s'envola pour le Grand Hôtel. Le réceptionniste ne fit pas de difficultés à lui indiquer la chambre de Marron et même à la lui faire ouvrir, habitué à la complicité des deux clients.

Trunks ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il fit le tour de la chambre qui était comme une extension de Marron, son désordre intime. Il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils du coin-salon et attendit qu'elle rentre.

Elle ne tarda pas. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise en le trouvant là.

- Trunks ! T'es taré ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! s'écria-t-elle en essayant de masquer son émotion.

- C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour te voir, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu veux me voir ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, à cause de Pan ?

- Ne fais pas semblant Marron, pas avec moi, soupira-t-il.

Elle s'assit prudemment dans le fauteuil en face du sien en l'épiant avec attention.

- Alors ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Ca fait trois jours que j'essaye de te parler.

- Si c'est pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, n'en parlons plus. Je voudrais seulement qu'on se tienne à distance, répliqua-t-elle avec détermination.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais pourquoi !

Il se leva brusquement et se pencha sur elle en chuchotant son nom.

- Ne recommence pas ! tonna-t-elle en essayant de le repousser.

Mais il ne la laissait pas faire et tomba brusquement à ses genoux en l'enlaçant par la taille avec force. Elle avait un regard totalement paniqué et plaça ses mains avec précaution sur sa tête.

- Je ne peux pas me tenir à distance de toi, souffla-t-il. Ca me bouffe.

- Trunks… Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir retenter le diable avec toi…protesta-t-elle d'une voix implorante.

Il se hissa jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage.

- Il n'y aura plus de diable entre nous, je te le promets, chuchota-t-il en commençant à manger ses lèvres.

Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il passa sa main sous sa jupe et elle laissa son corps parler à sa place, tandis qu'il enlevait sa culotte et la portait sur le lit.

Elle lui rendait maintenant ses baisers avec ferveur. Il remonta sa robe avec impatience et caressa son corps avec avidité. Elle le repoussa brusquement pour le faire retomber sur le dos. A califourchon sur son bassin, elle finit de se déshabiller sous ses yeux brillants d'envie. Elle se pencha sur lui et retroussa lentement son T-shirt jusqu'à son cou pour le lui enlever avec une précaution appliquée. Il replaça ses mains sur son corps mais elle les lui saisit aussitôt pour les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête.

Elle se remit à l'embrasser longuement en marquant de lancinants mouvements de hanches. Lorsqu'elle sentit son désir déterminé au travers de son pantalon, elle commença à le déboutonner en prenant son temps. Elle chassait ses mains dès qu'il faisait mine de les approcher à nouveau de son corps.

Elle passa une main dans son caleçon et massa son pénis doucement. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à haleter un peu. Elle se souleva et tira le pantalon et les sous-vêtements jusqu'à le déshabiller entièrement. Elle revint sur lui lentement, en rampant, empoignant à nouveau son membre, passant sa langue sur son chemin, jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau de sa bouche. Il lui attrapa la tête pour l'embrasser et fit redescendre ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches. Il guida son bassin dans la bonne position et la pénétra progressivement avec un râle de plaisir. Elle gémit légèrement et se cambra pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer plus profondément. Ils restèrent immobile un instant pour mieux profiter. Puis elle se mit à bouger doucement, prenant son temps en détaillant le plaisir qui s'affichait sur le visage de Trunks.

Au bout d'un moment, il resserra ses mains sur ses hanches et l'accompagna pour accélérer la cadence. Elle se laissa aller dans la transe jusqu'à ce qu'il la bascule sur le dos. Il serra son corps contre lui avec une telle force qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé une seconde. Puis, il reprit le mouvement avec vigueur en plaçant sa main à la jonction entre leurs deux corps, lui causant un plaisir intolérable auquel sa jouissance ne put résister. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules en gémissant tandis qu'il se libérait en elle avec un grognement long et rauque.

Quand il eut fini, il resta allongé sur elle, la tête sur son épaule. Elle se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux. Elle était à la fois heureuse et inquiète d'avoir cédé. Ces moments-là avec lui étaient les plus beaux de sa vie.

Il se releva et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Comme si il y avait lu ses pensées, il chuchota.

- Marron, je ne veux plus que tu t'éloignes, je…

Elle mit ses doigts sur sa bouche pour l'interrompre.

- Chuuuut, on verra bien…


	30. Chapter 29: Bra

**Chapitre 30 : Bra**

Bra resta un moment toute seule dans la réserve après la fuite de Trunks. Elle était triste pour Pan, sans vraiment tenir à connaître la triste vérité. Elle avait son lot de tristesse en ce moment. Goten lui avait reparlé de l'université, de la chance que ça représentait pour elle.

A la vérité, elle n'ignorait rien de tout ça. Il existait deux programmes universitaires susceptibles de combler ses ambitions. L'un était celui qu'elle suivait déjà dans la capitale de l'Ouest, dans la faculté où enseignait Damon. Poursuivre sur cette voie-là allait devenir périlleux et truqué. L'autre, le cursus le plus prestigieux, dans la capitale du Nord, lui ouvrait ses portes en grand. Si elle n'acceptait pas maintenant, il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance.

Ce qu'on lui proposait, elle y aspirait depuis le lycée, avec une ardeur particulière. Et quels qu'aient été les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour y parvenir, jusqu'ici, l'université du Nord avait toujours balayé sa candidature d'un revers de main.

Malgré tout, la vie monotone sur un campus du Nord, sans Goten, lui paraissait un prix très élevé, hors de portée de sa bourse en tout cas. Les moments qu'elle passerait sans lui était par avance insipide, dénués de sens et d'intérêt et les gens qu'elle rencontrerait, ennuyeux. Même s'ils se retrouvaient à chaque vacance, ça représentait bien deux mois complets sans le voir, sans le toucher. Et elle aurait tellement de travail, elle le savait d'avance, elle passerait ses nuits avec des bouquins volumineux plutôt que dans ses bras.

Ils s'étaient fâchés pour la première fois. Il lui avait même dit que si elle refusait, il la virerait de chez lui. Elle n'y avait pas cru bien sûr, mais elle y avait vu une obstination de sa part à la pousser dans les flammes qui l'avait meurtrie. Elle avait hurlé qu'elle n'irait pas avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains et de cesser de lui adresser la parole pendant la journée entière.

Bien sûr, ils s'étaient réconciliés mais il était revenu à la charge. Bra était têtue mais elle s'aperçut avec désarroi qu'il pouvait l'être aussi. Ils restaient sur leurs positions.

Cette sortie avec Trunks et Pan avait été censée être une bouffée d'oxygène pour dissiper la tension entre eux.

Grignotant ses petits fours toute seule sur la chaise haute de la réserve, Bra constatait avec amertume que l'effet était manqué.

Elle se leva et repartit dans la salle d'exposition. Elle retrouva Marron et réussit à lui emprunter ses clés de voiture.

En démarrant, Bra ferma un instant les yeux. Elle aimait conduire et réalisa à quel point ça lui avait manqué ces derniers jours. _Ton père ne serait pas fier de toi_. _Nan, il le serait pas…_ Elle fit tourner un peu le moteur et partit en trombe.

Quand elle arriva à la Capsule, le bâtiment était quasiment plongé dans le noir. Elle entra avec précaution et ne trouva personne ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Son estomac grondait un peu. Le frigo de Goten était continuellement vide et les petits fours de Marron positivement minuscules.

Elle frémit un peu de se retrouver chez elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre et se changea, heureuse de retrouver son dressing, _pleins _et _propres_. La machine à laver de Goten avait rendu l'âme depuis longtemps et Bra ne s'était trouvé aucun talent pour la lessive à la main.

Elle redescendit dans la maison silencieuse. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers la salle d'entraînement. Son père était occupé à réaliser un exercice improbable consistant à éliminer des engins munis de canons qui s'efforçaient de lui tirer dessus. Bra n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de truc dangereux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire à tout instant.

Elle s'adossa à côté de la porte, attendant la fin patiemment. Elle l'observait en silence, tout à fait consciente qu'il avait repéré sa présence. Quand tous les robots eurent été grillés, il désactiva la salle et se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai faim, on mange un morceau ? proposa-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et pencha la tête avant de la suivre. Ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent sans un mot. Elle savait qu'il était content de la voir. Personne n'aurait pu le dire, cela ne se lisait ni dans son expression, ni dans les paroles qui ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Mais elle le savait parce qu'elle le connaissait. Elle termina son repas bien avant lui et se contenta de l'observer, la tête appuyée sur une main.

- Papa, je vais partir, annonça-t-elle finalement.

- Je croyais que tu étais déjà partie, marmonna-t-il avec moins de reproche dans la voix qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue.

- Je veux dire, je vais parti là-haut dans la capitale du Nord.

Il s'arrêta de manger et essuya sa bouche du revers de la main.

- Dans cette école dont ta mère n'arrête pas me rabattre les oreilles ?

- Exactement.

Il hocha la tête et reprit son repas.

- Finalement, tu te décides à te détacher de ce… de Goten, commenta-t-il.

- C'est lui qui m'a convaincu, précisa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, maintenant recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux collés au menton, les yeux rivés à la table.

- Je vais aussi partir loin de toi et de maman, reprit-elle en le regardant.

- Pourquoi tu le fais si ça te mine comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit faiblement en posant sa main sur son bras.

- Je ne compte pas sur toi pour comprendre ce que ça représente mais tu sais que c'est important… comme pourrait l'être un super tournoi avec les meilleurs guerriers de l'univers, hein ?

La comparaison enfantine de sa fille le fit sourire à son tour. Il était sur Terre depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour cerner certaines choses même s'il n'appréhendait pas tous les détails.

- Tu sais que je ne reviendrai sûrement jamais vivre avec vous, poursuivit Bra, les yeux brillants.

- C'est la vie Princesse, répondit-il sur le ton le plus rassurant qu'il put, en passant un pouce sous son œil pour cueillir une larme.

Elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras avec autant de force qu'elle put, prenant conscience qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué. Il la laissa faire et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Goten est quelqu'un de bien murmura-t-elle , le front appuyé sur sa clavicule.

- C'est ce que dit ta mère. En ce qui me concerne, il a du chemin à parcourir avant de gagner mon respect, désolé.

- Ne sois pas désolé, je sais qu'il le parcourra sans problème répondit Bra avec légèreté.

Elle lui attrapa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « Il faut que j'y aille, bonne nuit, papa »

Elle repartit en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle rentra chez Goten. Il l'attendait en somnolant sur le porche. Il ouvrit un œil à son arrivée.

- T'as quand-même réussi à trouver une caisse avec le plein, Marron est faible, marmonna-t-il.

- Je suis passée chez mes parents, annonça-t-elle en passant devant lui, agitant un sac d'affaires propres, comment va Pan ?

Il releva une note de tristesse dans sa voix et se leva pour la suivre dans la maison.

- Pan est furieuse. Furieuse et triste à la fois.

- Le cocktail classique, mon frère est incorrigible, commenta Bra.

- Elle a compris certaines choses, ça l'aidera à se remettre.

Bra s'était assise sur l'un des tabourets du minuscule bar qui séparait la ridicule cuisine de la pièce de vie. Elle paraissait lasse et avait posé sa tête dans ses bras. Elle lui tournait le dos mais il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que ses yeux brillaient de manière inhabituelle. Elle avait pleuré et était certainement en train de se retenir de continuer.

Debout derrière elle, il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire à la Capsule ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Il y a un avion après-demain, répondit-elle d'une voix cassée, à peine audible.

Il resserra son étreinte et nicha son nez dans son cou. Elle saisit ses avant-bras pour mieux se coller à lui et commença à sangloter sans bruit. Il inhala bruyamment son odeur, passant son nez et ses lèvres sur sa nuque, relevant d'une main ses cheveux qui lui barrait le passage. Sa main libre commença à naviguer sous le T-shirt de Bra puis redescendit sous son pantalon tandis qu'elle se cambrait à son contact.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa avec ardeur, les joues barbouillées de larmes. Il la plaqua dos au bar et passa sa main sous ses sous-vêtements, provoquant chez elle un hoquet qui se mélangeait avec ceux de ses sanglots. Il la souleva un peu en enroulant son second bras autour de sa taille et fit glisser ses vêtements le long de ses cuisses et de ses genoux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent au sol. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser désespérément.

Elle enroula ses jambes nues autour de lui comme si elle n'avait plus jamais voulu que leurs corps se séparent. Il la porta sans viser de direction précise et se cogna à la table derrière eux où il la déposa à l'aveugle, sur le dos. Elle desserra son étreinte en rompant le baiser et se couvrit le visage des deux mains pour y pleurer franchement. Il se pencha sur elle et saisit une de ses mains qu'il porta à sa bouche, passant le bout de ses doigts entre ses lèvres.

« Ne pleure pas » chuchota-t-il. Mais les larmes continuaient malgré tout à dévaler ses joues. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et lécha les sillons qu'elles avaient laissés. Il la pénétra doucement en lui répétant de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas être triste. L'ardeur de ses mouvements contrastait avec la tendresse de ses paroles mais bientôt, il ne parla plus, le souffle haletant. Elle murmurait son nom en gémissant, comme une incantation destinée à parer toute séparation. Elle ne pleurait plus.

Elle laissa échapper un cri quand une onde de plaisir intense remonta le long de son échine. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça affectueusement, laissant son émotion retomber un instant. Il se retira d'elle et la guida pour qu'elle se relève et se retourne. Il releva son T-shirt et passa ses lèvres dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, faisant passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête pour qu'elle s'en débarrasse.

Il fit sauter l'agrafe du soutien-gorge et passa ses mains sur son corps, comme pour en enregistrer tous les détails puis les enroula autour de sa taille, posant un instant sa tête sur son épaule. Il la poussa progressivement à se pencher vers la table devant elle et l'emprisonna en posant ses mains à plat devant elle. Elle le laissa faire et il s'introduisit à nouveau en elle avec une douceur déterminée.

Elle sentit à nouveau le plaisir monter en elle, s'abandonnant aux variations de rythme qu'il choisissait. Elle haletait, plantant vainement ses ongles dans le bois de la table, tandis qu'il empoignait gentiment sa nuque. Il prit son temps jusqu'à se libérer en elle avec un grognement.

Une fois passée l'émotion, il la souleva, à la façon d'une jeune mariée et la déposa dans le lit. Il l'enlaça en position fœtale et ils s'endormirent, sans un mot, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Comme un fait exprès, il pleuvait le jour de son départ. Bulma l'attendait devant le portillon pourri, sa voiture rutilante contrastant avec le décor du quartier. Malgré la pluie, elle était sortie de la voiture, comme s'il existait encore une possibilité que Bra ne s'enfuie à la dernière minute.

La jeune femme se tenait sur le porche, l'air plus misérable que jamais. En face d'elle, Goten fixait le sol, les mains dans les poches. Il refusait de venir jusqu'à l'aéroport. Bra ne lui en voulait pas et pensait que c'était aussi bien comme ça. Elle détestait cet endroit qui regorgeait de préoccupations bassement matérielles diverses et variées qui s'accommodaient assez mal avec sa peine. Elle préférait garder l'image de lui sous son porche.

Elle avait versé toutes ses larmes et affrontaient plus sereinement la séparation. De son côté, même s'il donnait encore le change, elle le sentait vacillant. Il avait été si encourageant ces derniers temps, si vaillant. Elle savait son chagrin comme une pierre dans son estomac. Elle lui caressa la joue et embrassa ses lèvres.

- Je reviendrai, tu sais que je reviendrai, chuchota-t-elle, je…

Il l'interrompit en plaçant ses doigts sur sa bouche.

- Chuut… On verra bien.

Bulma klaxonna un coup et Bra se détourna de lui pour rejoindre sa mère.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu même si c'était plus long que prévu, pas trop long j'espère. Merci à ceux qui ont suivi et aux courageux qui ont lu _tous_ les chapitres (quoique je ne puisse pas en vouloir aux autres). Toujours ouverte à toutes remarques sur le scénario, l'orthographe etc... Ah... et les fans de Pan m'excuseront pour elle, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce personnage. **

**Si vous pensez qu'il faut une suite, pourquoi pas, faites le moi savoir.**


End file.
